


Ponad Przeznaczenie

by Jagodowa_Poezja



Category: Słowackiewicz
Genre: Adam Mickiewicz jest biseksualny jak skurwysyn, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Morning After, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Soulmates
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagodowa_Poezja/pseuds/Jagodowa_Poezja
Summary: Kiedy Przeznaczenie połączy ze sobą dwie dusze, jedyne czego pragną to odnaleźć się nawzajem. Splecione umysłem i sercem, wyczuwają bliskość swojego wybranka, czując każdy jego ruch  i emocje na sobie.Adam Mickiewicz, zgorzkniały i zmęczony, wie że nigdy swojej Bratniej Duszy nie odnajdzie, kochał już przecie szaleńczo i romantycznie, ale żadna nie była mu przeznaczona.Juliusz Słowacki, młody poeta i romantyk, który przybył do Paryża  pełen nadziei na miłość i na przyszłość dowie się, że nie zawsze Wybrankiem Przeznaczenia musi być idealny kochanek.Pełen smutku, bólu i wielkich namiętności romans spleciony czerwoną nicią, rozkwitnie nie tylko wśród Polskiej Emigracji ale na salonach Wielkich Muzyków, wprowadzając nie tylko zamęt, ale i piękną miłość.
Relationships: Adam Mickiewicz/Juliusz Słowacki, Adam Mickiewicz/Original Female Character, Frédéric Chopin/Franz Liszt, Zygmunt Krasiński/Delfina Potocka, Zygmunt Krasiński/Koniak
Kudos: 25





	1. Rozdział Pierwszy

Tętent kół powozu po pierwszych metrach paryskiego bruku rozniósł się po ciemnych ulicach. Latarnia woźnicy rozjaśnia nieco mrok i oświetliła skrawek drogi przed kopytami koni. Był już na miejscu. 

Wysiadł ostrożnie z dorożki płacąc woźnicy za posługę. Ten tylko skinął głową i odjechał dalej zostawiając młodego poetę samego przed przeznaczeniem spotkania. Juliusz poły płaszcza swego ścisnął. 

Oto chwila wielka. Na bankiecie tym ma zaś spotkać swego od lat dziecinnych ulubionego autora. 

Drzwiami prowadzącymi do sali w której odbyć miało się przyjęcie. Ręce jego dygoczące w białych rękawiczkach, ręce te co miały zaraz Mickiewicza uściskać. 

Słowacki rozejrzał się dokoła, by obiekt swych pragnień spotkania znaleźć w tym tłumu oceanie. Dopadła go dziwna myśl. A co jeśli on nie tu? Może choroba go li jaka dopadła albo inny czort? Poczuł jak żołądek jego w węzeł się plącze a dziwne uczucie zmysłu tumani. Mickiewicz jest tu. On to czuje całym swym ciałem. Jest tu i wyczekuje go. 

Nagle ukazał się, upragniony tak mocno przez niego, zupełnie taki, jakiego sobie zapamiętał i głęboko w sercu zachował. Poczuł się zaś, jak za starych lat, gdy jako młodzik jeszcze nasłuchiwał zza rogu, jak pan Mickiewicz tak pięknie opowiada o sprawach zupełnie błahych, jednak z ust jego, brzmiały owe opowieści jak z najpiękniejszych ballad... Wyrwał się Juliusz z zamyślenia, gdy spostrzegł się, że gorącość wpływa na jego blade policzki na samo jego wspomnienie. Ach! Jakże cudowne to czasy były, kiedy u matki w salonie tyle person wielkich gościło. Mickiewicz najpiękniejszą i najjaśniejszą z nich wszystkich. Młodszy wtedy o wiele, ledwo po wydaniu pierwszych swoich Ballad, które Julek jednym tchem połknął. A przeszły go one do głębi trzewi jego, przenikły jego kości, mięso i duszę. 

A teraz stoi tu, w tym samym pokoju co Juliusz i zmierza w stronę jego! Jak za porażeniem, młody poeta ruszył Litwinowi na przeciw, czując nagle gorącą chęć znalezienia się blisko niego. -Panie Słowacki! Jakże ja dawno okazji nie miałem cieszyć się Pańskiego lica widokiem!- Wykrzyknął, zbliżając się prędko ku niemu, z ręką wyciągniętą, jakby zmierzał na powitanie najdroższemu z przyjaciół. Uścisnął serdecznie trzęsącą się dłoń, lekko się jednak zeń obchodząc, jakby pełen był obawy, że pęknie ona, jakby zrobiona z porcelany. Juliusz oniemiały ową dłoń uścisnął, ciepłą, szorstką. Dłoń ta co pióro dzierżyła i Mickiewiczowskie myśli na papier przelewała. Dłoń w porównaniu do własnej jego większą i bardziej owłosioną. Widać panu Adamowi natura nie poskąpiła bujnego włosa, zarost jego wspaniale się prezentował jak zawsze zresztą, ale nie o tym Juliusz miał rozprawiać. Powitanie, warto byłoby się odezwać. 

-Panie Mickiewicz... - zaczął Słowacki. - Miło pana widzieć w tak zdrowiu dobrym, ja... matka ma... kazała pana serdecznie pozdrowić. Ciągle to rozprawia, że brakuje jej obecności pańskiej u nas na salonach. 

-Ach, pani Salomea! Z tęsknotą wracam myślami do tamtych dni, tak odległych, a jednak wydaje się, jakby czas w tamtym miejscu nie istniał, nie uważa Pan? Ale, nie o tym chciałbym usłyszeć od Pana. Nuże, opowiadaj waść, co na paryski bruk wygnało z Londynu? Czy pogoda, czy ludzie nieprzyjaźni? 

-Ach! Londyn tak, byłem tak z.... osobistą sprawą. Długom nie był bo w Paryżu żem miał się stawić, wie pan. Długo by opowiadać. Mickiewicz dał znak młodszemu by ten podążył za nim w stronę ogrodu, goście zajęci byli tańcami, toteż nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na dwóch mężczyzn wychodzących się przewietrzyć. Juliuszowi wydawała się chwila ta bardzo intymna, on i Adam, sami pod gwiazdami. Jak scenariusz jakiego włoskiego dramatu to brzmiało, którymi zaczytywała się jego matka. 

Przecież nic takiego nie robili. Zwykła dlań rozmowa, o podróży, o kraju... czemu więc czuł Juliusz to dziwne mrowienie. Jakby go nagle gorączka jaka pożerała od nasady nadgarstka do serca. Było mu gorąco, oddech palił a palce bezmyślnie masowały wnętrze lewego nadgarstka. 

-Piękne dziś gwiazdy... pamiętam, że lubił pan niegdyś gwiazdy obserwować. Kiedym wyjeżdżał od Pani Salomei pewnego wieczora, przez okno dyliżansu żem zauważył, jak siedzi Pan jako młodzik jeszcze pod lipą w ogrodzie i patrzy w niebo.- Nie mógł Litwin poznać się, co jego duszą targało. Tyle myśli przez głowę przebiega, zupełnie nieuporządkowanych, a wszystkie, każda jedna- o nim. Sam nie rozumiał, co za takim stanem rzeczy stoi. By myśli odgonić sięgnął do płaszcza kieszeni i wydobył z niego zwiniętego papierosa z pudełkiem zapałek. To by mu pozwoliło myśli skumulować, skupić się na czymś innym niż.... Litwin po zapałkę sięgnął lecz delikatna dłoń w rękawiczce powstrzymała go przed ruchu wykonaniem. 

-Przepraszam, ale... -zmieszał się Juliusz. - Dym tytoniowy szkodzi mi... widzi pan, suchoty mam.... Słowacki poczuł się teraz jak dziecko, które krępuje dorosłego przed przyjemności zażyciem, ale płuca jego tak bliskiego kontaktu z dymem by nie wytrzymały. Palenie opium pomagało na ból ale inna to sprawa, nad którą się Słowacki rozprawiał nie będzie.

Zdjął zmieszany dłoń z przedramienia mężczyzny i włosy przeczesał. Cóż to się z nim dzieje. 

-No tak.. - zaczął pan Mickiewicz, wkładając papieros z powrotem do kieszeni - Zapomniałem, żeś słabego zdrowia. Matka twoja też zawsze to podkreślała, ale nic to, a szkoda żadna. Mów Londyn jak! Słyszałem, że przemysł się tam najprężniej rozwija. 

-Owszem, przemysł i gospodarka prężniej chyba działają, niż gdziekolwiek na tym świecie, lecz za tym idzie również fakt, że mgła z duszącego dymu osiada co dzień nad miastem, a słońca nie widać przez nią nawet w najpiękniejsze dni. Cieszę się, szczerze mówiąc, że chociaż wciąż na wygnaniu, tu mogę choć z kilkoma rodakami obcować i języka polskiego użyć czasami, co by nie zapomnieć jak z matką rozmawiać.- Odpowiedział młodszy spośród panów. Mickiewicz wzrok swój daleko, w gwiazdach utkwił, zdając się głęboko coś rozważać, i ten moment Juliusz wykorzystał, by przypatrzyć się dobrze dawno nie widzianej twarzy. A to wcale nie była byle jaka twarz, bo piękniejsza zdawała się niż oblicze jakiejkolwiek rzeźby anielskiej. Ostre, męskie rysy, bujne bokobrody i ogół męskości bijącej od całej osoby Adama zdawał się mu niemalże idealny. Nawet krzaczaste brwi wysokim łukiem zarysowane na czole i pierwsze nieznaczne zmarszczki nie odbierały mu ani odrobiny uroku. Był on idealnym wprost, niczym dłuta samego Michała Anioła. Do tego poświata księżyca zdawała się oświetlać go jak aureola i chociaż Juliusz wyższym był to w momencie tym Adam zdał mu się ogromnym, pięknym, wspaniałym. Wstrzymał oddech... Piękno takie widział dotąd tylko na kartach książek. Podobizny rzeźb antycznych mistrzów zdawały mu się miałkie w obliczu człowieka tego. Mickiewicz.... nie, Adam zdawał się niemal Bogiem Juliuszowi. Jego naturalna charyzma, wygląd, aura... wszystko to przyciągało Juliusza do niego. Chciał zatrzymać to, pochwycić jak motyla tą chwilę i zachować ją na wieczność. 

Lecz czas to okropny pan i trwa dalej, pomimo próśb i błagań. Chwila piękna prysła. Adam głowę odwrócił i Juliusza zaszczycił spojrzeniem. 

\- Stało się co? -zapytał Litwin. - Dziwnieś zamilkł, pamiętam zawsześ mówił coś, śpiewał jak u was we dworze gościem był. Małyś był i nieśmiały, tak myślałem a potem to przegadać nie dało się ciebie. 

Juliusz wzrok odwrócił na Księżyc. 

\- Ważną rzecz mam do zapytania, proszę pana.... Zwłoki ona nie cierpi a skoro znaleźliśmy się twarzą w twarz. - No widzi pan, bo pan inspiracją dla mnie.... Ja uważam pana za pierwszego poetę i....

Nagły szelest gałęzi przerwał Słowackiemu ledwo napoczęte zdanie. Zza rogu wyłonił się słaniający się na nogach mężczyzna, najprawdopodobniej gość jeden z wielu. Jak długo stał tam? Czy przysłuchiwał się rozmowie ich? Czy widział? Nagle Juliusz poczuł jak ciepło ulatuje mu z ciała do polików, co nie tylko rumieńcem spowodowane lecz odsunięcie się Adama... czyżby aż blisko tak siebie stali? Młodzieniec gniew poczuł i wstyd, jak tamten śmie tak przerywać im chwilę.... 

\- Nadto jesteś skromny! - odparł chwiejący się mężczyzna i ruszył w ich stronę powoli podpierając się ściany. Adam jak gdyby o prośbie Juliusza zapomniał, wyjął z kieszeni papierosa i odpalił go szybko. Dym wydmuchany z ust Adamowych, z ust tych co przed chwilą mówiły tak czule, drażnił oczy młodszemu Polakowi. Juliusz przyłożył dłoń do ust by odsłonić się, lecz w tym momencie Adam naprzód ruszył. - Panowie wybaczą, pójdę palić gdzie indziej.... Panie Słowacki wygląda że ostatni to papieros przed moim wyjściem. Miło... - urwał Litwin spoglądając w stronę felernego gościa. - się z panem rozmawiało. - zaznaczył głośno i oddalił się w skalaną cieniem stronę ogrody gdzie zniknął ze wzroku Juliuszowego. 


	2. Rozdział Drugi

Kilka wieczorów minęło niespokojnych od tamtych wydarzeń. I przez ten właśnie czas, Adam nie umiał od jednej myśli uwolnić się, która cały jego rozum zajmować się zdawała. Owa, przybrała kształt młodego Słowackiego i nie zostawiała go samego ani na krok, a szczególnie lubowała nachodzić go wieczorną porą, gdy już w łóżku do snów gotów, leżał w sufit się wpatrując i wspominał kolacje u państwa Becu rzewniej dużo niż dotychczas. Jakaż to siła sprawiła, że jego myśli gnały tak w stronę okresu tego ? Czy to słodki smak czasów młodzieńczych? Czy tak tęskno mu było do nich? Nie.... przecież wtedy tyle przykrości mu się zdarzyło, jego utwory wyśmiano a jego wygnano.

Gorzka fala nagle zalała Adamowe serce. Przecież to z winy Doktora Becu on i przyjaciele jego z kraju wyrzuceni zostali! Winą to jego, że on do Litwy wzdychać tylko może. Boć te pagórki ino zbożem pozłacane rozmaitem zostały hen tam, na ojczyzny łonie. A on ja ostatni tchórz w Paryżu siedzi.... na bale chadza, obiady. Spotyka się z emigracją, pisze... 

Pisze przecie! Dziady część trzecia przecie ukończona już ją można do druku dać! Zemsta! Zemsta Adamowa piękna będzie. Zapłaci mu chociaż w poezji języku ten co przez, którego nacierpiał się tyle! Co inni młodzi nacierpieli się! Doktor, ten doktor! Rektor wileński, nauczyciel.... nagle zimno poliki Litwina zalało. Doktor? On przecie ojczymem Juliuszowym nieprawda to? Nagła realizacja spłynęła na Adama niczym łuna światła. 

Co Juliusz powie na to? Co poczuje? Czy smutnym będzie, bo rad na pewno nie.... Ale czemuż by to nagle obchodzić go miało? Zemsta nie zna litości, nawet dla ludzi dobrych, a jedynym, co liczy się, to przynieść doktorowi hańbę! Nie myślał już więcej, a siłę swą całą przelał na kartki, które jedna za drugą zapełniały krzywe litery, wyrazy, zdania, będące jakby wołaniem o pomstę, za całą krzywdę, której z powodu tego człowieka doznał. Tak, już ostatnie zdanie, ostatni wyraz i... kropka. Wreszcie, gotowe do druku. 

Poczuł, że polubił pioruny.

***

Gdy na półkach ukazało się najnowsze dzieło Adama, Juliusz był pierwszym, który kupił je w pobliskiej księgarni i z radością, jakby skarbu jakiego dobył, udał się, przestudiować uważnie każde słowo, które spod JEGO pióra wyszło. 

Czuł się, jakby ów piorun trafił prosto w jego serce. Jak on mógł? Jak śmiał tak ojczyma jego bezwstydnie oczernić i rzucić dzieło plugawe tłumowi? Dlaczego jego ideał postąpił tak nikczemnie? Przestał już łudzić się- dla Mickiewicza był nikim. Niczym też jego wartości. Rodzina, honor... to wszystko zbrukane. Zbrukane imię jego i jego ojczyma. Nagle to Juliusz poczuł w sobie atak wielkiej złości, gniew na Mickiewicza przeszedł go do głębi trzewi. Rzucił książką, tak cenną jeszcze zali chwilkę temu. Cisnął w najdalszy kąt sypialni swojej, książkę tą.... przebrzydłą, brudną. Nie dotknie jej już nigdy.... ani nic spod pióra Mickiewiczowego. Nie potrzebny mu on do życia przecie! Sam może pokazać światu że znaczy więcej jego imię niż zdrajca! Mickiewicz mentorem jego? Nauczycielem? Ha! Dobre sobie błaganie! I dlaczegóż on nawet chciał go o to prosić? Dla sławy, uznania czy.... innego czego? Młody poeta na łóżku usiadł i nogi chude podciągnął pod brodę. Napad złości jego ostygł, choć poliki nadal pokrywał kolor ostrego karmazynu. 

Juliusz rękawiczki zdjął i znów wnętrze lewego nadgarstka masować począł. Ostatnio dziwna ta czynność ukojenie mu przynosiła, uspokajała jego dziwnie nerwowe ciało i myśli. Rozdarty był teraz, samotnie siedzący w białej pościeli. Wściekły był na Litwina, wściekły jak nigdy! Jednak przykrość zapisanych myśli bardziej raniła serce jego. Chciał coś zrobić Mickiewiczowi, chciał go...!

Raptownym ruchem wstał z posłania i po rzucony dramat sięgnął wolo. Usiadł w miejscu, gdzie książka leżała i oparłszy o ścianę swą smukłą figurę zaczął czytać dalej..... Ze łzami w oczach za jego rodzinę biedną, za siebie - głupiego, za naród i ojczyznę co bóle przechodzi! Ale głównie łzy ronił za Adama, za to co opisane tu, na kartach tej księgi... Kiedy lekturę skończył oczy jego suche jak pustynia, ale za to z pomysłem w głowie kiełkującym, zabrał się Juliusz za pisanie dramatu. Szło szybciej dużo niż zazwyczaj, bo i całą duszą pisał, na pohybel, na złość temu, którego imienia nawet wymówić się brzydził. Każde drobne słowo spod jego pióra wypływające przepełnione było całą emocją dnia dzisiejszego, której potrzebował pozbyć się jakoś. Pisał jak zwykle, gdy natchniony- zamaszyście, przez co nietrudno było o kleksy, które jednak na papierze zwykle nie gościły, tylko na dłoniach, piórze i blacie. I tym razem bez tego nie obyło się, przez co zbłąkana kropla atramentu wylądowała na mankiecie koszuli, którą od matki dostał. 

Nie zauważył, aż nie skończył, i sięgając po stos kartek zapisanych skrzętnie wersami, wzrok jego spoczął na owej plamie. ściągnął więc koszulę, aby umknęło mu, co by nazajutrz do praczki ją powierzyć, gdy wnet na nadgarstku, który ostatnio z tak wielką lubością rozmasowywał, zobaczył zapomniany już dawno znak. Litery na nadgarstku jego układały się w piękne i mocne pismo, jakby osoba je kreśląca miała w sobie wiele wrażliwości i mocy jednocześnie. Dotknął delikatnie liter, jakby bojąc się że gdy dotknie ich znikną one z dłoni jego. Pamiętał dobrze moment kiedy pojawiło się jego znamię bratnie. 

Lat miał wtedy 15 i leżał z książką na szezlongu, zaczytany był w niej i gdyby nie swędzenie lewej ręki, które już chwilę doskwierało mu nie zauważyłby nic. Juliusz pomachał ręka myśląc że to może komar albo inny owad ale i to nie pomogło. Nagle swędzenie zastąpił tępy ból i krzyk, który wypełnił cały pokój. Do pokoju wbiegła Salomea zaalarmowana krzykami dziecięcia swego, leżał on we łzach na podłodze za lewą dłoń się trzymając a na wnętrzu jego nadgarstka spuchniętego widniało napisane znamię. Jego bratnie znamię, które wprawiło Salomeę w radość i niepokój dziwny. Na syna jej nadgarstku widniało pytanie: „Chowasz się przed matką?” 

Spojrzał na znamię raz ostatni i westchnął głęboko. Nie miał pojęcia, jak choćby zabrać się za szukanie słów tych autora. Czy to słyszał już? Czy miał dopiero? Czy może nigdy znaleźć przeznaczonego mu nie będzie dane? Z westchnieniem opadł na krzesło, a wzrok swój skierował na stertę kilku nieprzeczytanych dotąd listów. Nie poświęciłby owej kupce większej uwagi, gdyby nie jeden z listów, pożółkły lekko, wyłaniał się spod reszty, ukazując napisane błękitnym atramentem nazwisko jego. Nigdy nie pomyliłby tych liter z pismem niczyim. Jeszcze gdy młody, pamiętał jak matka kaligrafii go uczyła i jak niesfornie za nią przepisywał litery, pisane takim właśnie lazurowym tuszem. Sięgnął po kopertę, z mieszanką w sercu radości oraz lekkim ukłuciem... niepokoju? Oderwał purpurowy lak i otworzył kopertę. 

_"Kochany mój synku,_

_Nadzieję mam że w dobrym zdrowiu Cię Paryż zastaje, martwiłam się że podróże te uszczerbku większego na zdrowi twym zostawią niżli jest teraz. Zrozumieć musisz że ja, matka twoja martwię się o jedyne me dziecko co z dala od domu przygód upatruje. Powiedz mi no, jak Polska Emigracja? Czy dobrze oni cię tam traktują? Adama jużeś spotkał? Pamiętam jak lubo o nim i poezji jego opowiadałeś. Pamiętaj by o siebie dbać, jeść nie zapominaj na fali tworzenia i ubieraj się ciepło. Słyszała ja że noce we Francji potrafią być lodowatymi._

_Bardzo Cię kocham Juleńku,_

_Mama twoja Salomea Słowacka-Becu"_

Że też mama musiała mieć tak spaczone wyczucie chwili, by o Mickiewiczu teraz wspominać. Doprawdy, gdyby jeszcze przed tygodniem ów list otrzymał, odpływałby zapewne teraz w marzeniach o nim, o jego pięknej twarzy i ustach... Nie, nie! To podchodziło już pod rodzaj choroby. Nic nie czuł do tego pijanego wiecznie barda litewskiego, który krzty cnoty swojej nie zachował, oprócz pogardy. Ale mamie, jako wielkiej przyjaciółce Adama, odpisać musiał zwracając się o nim w sposób grzeczny, co najmniej. Zasiadł więc, i napisał, łżąc jak z nut, a łgać nie cierpiał: 

_"Najdroższa matko,_

_Paryż- piękne miasto, przywitał mnie serdecznie i już od pierwszego dnia pokochałem go całym sercem swoim. Pogoda dopisuje, słońce piękne, lecz upałów zbytnich również nie doświadczam, co korzystnie na zdrowie me wpływa._

_Jeśliś już o pana Mickiewicza spytała, to spotkaliśmy się na przyjęciu i wspominaliśmy czasy dawno już minione. Nie zmienił się wiele od kiedy ostatni raz go spotkałem, ale kazał mamę pozdrowić i wszystkiego najlepszego życzyć, więc życzenia owe przekazuję. Chciałbym zobaczyć cię niedługo, bo serce moje aż z piersi się wyrywa z tęsknoty za tobą._

_Syn Twój, na wieki oddany_

_Juliusz Słowacki"_

Złożył starannie zapisaną kartkę papieru do koperty i odłożył na sekretarzyk, jutro list wyśle po drodze do Pinarda idąc ze swoimi wierszami. Oby mama kochana nie pytała już więcej w listach swych o temat ten, bo budził on ambiwalentne uczucia w dziecku jej jedynym, jak to ujęła. Niechże o Paryż pyta, tu cała bohema artystów najróżniejszych siedzi przecie. Liszta koncerty są wielką sprawą, paryżanki o niczym innym nie mówią. No chyba że o tych Polakach co miejsca w ojczyźnie stracili i u obcych muszą schronienia szukać..... Przykra to prawda i Juliusz wiedział to, lecz nic na to poradzić nie mógł. 

Mickiewicz koncepcje odratowania Polski stworzył.... Nagła ta myśl go znów w melancholię wprawiła... Żeby tak czekać bez walki? Za ojczyznę należy akcję czynną podjąć! Walczyć im trzeba a nie na zbawienie tylko na tyłkach czekać. Juliusz jeszcze raz wziął co ręki książkę Mickiewiczowego autorstwa i delikatnie przejechał palcami po złotych literach układających się w nazwisko autora. Adam nie wiedział o powstańcach tyle co Słowacki. Oni mieli wolę do walki, do akcji, do bitki! To w gorącej wodzie kąpane chłopy jak ta lawa, o której mowa. Docenią wartość poetycką dzieła, ale koncepcję odkupienia? W to młody poeta wątpił. 


	3. Rozdział Trzeci

Juliusz uwierzyć nie mógł w to co po Paryżu krążyło, na ustach wszystkich nagle znalazł się tylko temat jeden. Mickiewicz, Mickiewicz i tylko Mickiewicz! O nikim innym emigracja nie rozmawiała. Wszyscy rozpływają się na cudowność dzieła Adamowego, które tak mocną raną w sercu Juliusza było. Polonii Paryskiej fakt nie umknął, że Doktor, który od pioruna niechybnie był zginął to naprawdę Juliuszowy Ojczym. Wszystkie spojrzenia dam i panów w jego osobę były teraz zwrócone, gdzie nie pojawił się to tylko mowa- Mickiewicz, Dziady, Mesjanizm. Sława w świetle, której stał w owej chwili, na rękę nie była mu wcale. Odprowadzano go spojrzeniem, szeptano że Ojczym zdrajca, rozprawiano o nim za plecami jego... 

Serce Juliuszowe ciągle niespokojnym przez to było, to co Adam zrobił to zniewaga, zadra! Juliusz uwolnić się od niego nie mógł, lecz nie tego pragnął.... Pragnął go blisko, przy sobie, w objęciach..... Młody poeta pokręcił głową. Cóż to za myśli głowę jego nawiedzają... znów? Lecz teraz nie wolno mu, nie może.... Mickiewicz nie taki człowiek jak Słowacki by chciał. Dobrze, że od mamy żadnej wieści na razie nie miał. Niewiadomym co by zrobił, gdyby zrazu znowu o Mickiewicza zapytała. 

Zastanawiało go jednak, czemuż to na list jego nie odpisała jeszcze, ponad tydzień wcześniej wysłany? Czyż stało się jej co? Czy może zajęta zbytnio, by o synu pomyśleć? Nonsens. Matka nie zignorowałaby go w manierze podobnej. Cokolwiek powodem było jej opóźnienia, tajemnicą pozostać najwyraźniej musiało. 

Dopił herbatę, chwycił płaszcz do ręki i wyszedł z kawiarni maleńkiej na rogu Place de la Concorde i ku swemu mieszkaniu ruszył, mimo wiatru hulającego w szarych paryskich uliczkach i siąpiącego deszczu, szybkim krokiem- co by nie zmoknąć za bardzo i nie rozchorować się znów, jak ostatnio, gdy choroba na dwa tygodnie do łoża go przykuła. Wszedł do kamienicy, zostawiając w holu parasolkę, i zdejmując przemoczony płaszcz. Było dość chłodno w samej wilgotnej nieco koszuli, więc czym prędzej po schodkach wbiegł na górę, aby zarzucić na siebie coś cieplejszego, jednak gdy tylko próg przestąpił, do jego uszu dobiegł melodyjny, bardzo dobrze znany mu głos 

-Juleczku, skarbie! Jakżem ja się stęskniła! Czy omam słuchowy to był? Mara jaka? Cudem jakim matka jego w Paryża strony miałaby zawitać? Przecie w dworku rodzinnym siedzi i na drutach pewnie robi a to tylko przemęczenie jego. Może powinien bardziej uważać na swe zdrowie. 

-Kochanie, nie przywitasz się z mamą? - Odezwała się mara Salomei wyciągając ręce. Słowacki stał tak jak w podłogę wmurowany, chłonąc widok ten... dziwny, szokujący. W końcu matka jego podeszła bliżej i objęła go mocno. Ciepło bijące z ciała drugiego, otrzeźwiło poetę i uświadomiło dwie rzeczy. Zaczynało mu być zimno i matka jego jedyna naprawdę stałą w mieszkaniu jego. W Paryżu, we Francji, w kraju innym! 

-Mamo... - odezwał się w końcu, jednak kobieta ucięła monolog jego, za poliki go łapiąc. Przesunęła potem dłonie na czoło jego, by na końcu za rękę go złapać. 

-Dłonie masz lodowate. - odezwała się. - Ale gorączki na szczęście nie, czekałam ja twego powrotu a kiedy padać zaczęło, zamartwiałam się o ciebie. Juliusz spojrzał na matkę czule. 

-Parasol żem miał, nic się nie stało. I o siebie dbam jak mama w liście prosiła. Ale jakim cudem mama w Paryżu jest? W mieszkaniu u mnie? - zapytał ją zdziwiony sytuacją syn. 

\- Przyjechałam bo martwię się o ciebie, musiałam obaczyć czy cały, zdrowy.... wyjechałeś tak szybko, listy te wozić. Słyszała ja, że powstańcy do Paryża też zmierzają to i ja przyjechać postanowiłam. Juliusz już miał mówić, że niepotrzebnie, on duży, radę sobie daje, jednak Salomea znów odezwała się. 

\- Do mieszkania wypuściła mnie gospodyni twoja, bardzo urocza kobieta, syn jej na uniwersytecie pobiera nauki, jak ty kiedyś. 

-Mamo..... 

-Nic to ja wyborów twoich kwestionować nie będę, juści wiem żeś zdrów i cały, czas nam teraz Paryż rychło zwiedzić! - odparła uradowana matka, patrząc jak jej syn blednieje na twarzy 

-Myślałem, żeby popisać trochę, mam dramat niedokończony, a wydawca czeka, więc nie mam ostatnio zbyt wiele czasu na miasta zwiedzanie 

-Ach, rozumiem, oczywiście. Biedna matka, przyjeżdża, tuła się po kontynencie, a dziecko moje najdroższe chwili dla mnie nie znajdzie! W porządku, pisz, pisz! 

-Mamo, mogę spędzić z tobą czas, ale mówię tylko, że jak normalny człowiek pracować muszę, co by na chleb zarobić, więc możesz wyjść na razie na miasto sama, a wieczorem, gdy wrócisz, zrobię herbaty i wtedy porozmawiamy dłużej. Z ust kobiety wydobyło się delikatne westchnięcie 

-No dobrze, Juleczku, dobrze. W takim razie, ja wychodzę, postaram się wrócić przed siódmą wieczorem, zarezerwuj sobie ten wieczór na szczerą z matką rozmowę. Do zobaczenia, skarbeńku!- zanim Juliusz zdążył chociaż słowo powiedzieć, jej już nie było. Wyszła niezwykle energicznie, jak na kogoś, kto wcale robić tego nie chciał, ale nie ma skutku bez powodu. 

Salomea nie przyjechała tu tylko w odwiedziny. Przyjechała tu pełnić swą matczyną powinność. Zeszła szybko po schodkach, wyszła przed kamienicę i spytała pierwszego przechodnia 

-Gdzie mieszka Zygmunt Krasiński? 

***

Hrabia Krasiński cieszył się w Paryżu dobrą opinią, pomimo faktu że ojciec jego był jaki był. Nikt nie wspominał o tym, nie chcąc się przecie Hrabiemu narazić, nie daj Boże źle powiedzieć o nim. Wiódł tu życie spokojne, żywo z Delfiną korespondował i pojawiał się na balach co by wsparcie dla sprawy swoje pokazać. Jednak nie spodziewał się wcale że kiedy zasiadał do swojej ulubionej herbaty owocowej, służąca przerwie mu czas ten jakże upragniony i oznajmi że gość do Pana. Kto tak śmiał wpaść bez zapowiedzi w progi jego, oby to nie kolejny powstaniec zdesperowany o zapomogę proszący. Wyraźnie nakazał przecie przeganiać takich! Jak osa wściekły zszedł do holu gdzie plecami do niego stała kobieta, pewny że to jakaś Francuzka, zapytał biegle co robi tu, w domu jego. Szok jaki ogarnął go po ujrzeniu jej twarzy, nie ustąpił nawet w momencie gdy czule się z nim witała, jakby własnego syna w objęciach trzymała. 

\- Pani Słowacka, Witam panią, witam... -przywitał ją Krasiński prowadząc w stronę salonu. - Jakim to cudem w Paryżu pani? 

-Zygmuncie kochany, widzisz przyjechała ja sprawdzić czy z Julkiem w porządku wszystko. Wiesz jaki on jest. - odpowiedziała mu kobieta, kiedy przekroczyli progi salonu. Zygmunt wskazał jej miejsce przy stole i nakazał dla niej herbatę przygotować. 

-Dobrze więc wiem już czemu w Paryża strony pani zawitała, ale co sprowadza panią w moje progi skromne? - zapytał ją hrabia posiadając uprzednio na swoim miejscu. Upił łyk swoje herbaty i odetchnął z ulgą. Jeszcze ciepłą była. 

-Widzisz Zygmuncie, Juliusz to jedyne me dziecko także troska o jego jestestwo to mój priorytet najważniejszy. On mówi mi, że je i dba o siebie, ale widzę że w oczach jego blask dawny zgasł. Co się memu dziecku stało, Zygmuncie? Powiedz mi proszę. Czy kto mu przykrość jaką sprawił? 

Zygmunt westchnął. Pojęcia nie miał czy Juliusz pochwaliłby gdyby jego matce o Mickiewiczu i o dziadach i o całym tym zamieszaniu doniósł, jednak niewielki pierwiastek groźby w oczach pani Salomei szybko do wyznań skłonić był go w stanie. 

-Otóż, droga pani, zna pani pewnikiem pana Mickiewicza? Oczywiście, że tak, zna go każdy Polak przecie. Więc ów właśnie Mickiewicz dramat wydał przed kilkoma tygodnie, a w nim Niepochlebne zdanie o mężu Pani, a ojczymie syna wyraził. Zdruzgotany był tym faktem wielce, kilka już razy przybył do mnie kompletnie pijany i zrozpaczony, by wypłacać się na moim ramieniu. A teraz ja mam pytanie, jeśli Pani pozwoli. 

-Proszę pytać śmiało 

-Czy obu panów coś... łączy? 

-Widzi Pan, sprawa nie taka prosta, jaką wydać by się mogła. Otóż wie pan na pewno o bratnim znamieniu? No więc właśnie o to rozchodzi się tutaj. Mój synek ma na nadgarstku słowa tajemne i od lat wielu dociec próbuję, któż to wypowiedzieć mógłby je? Nic takiego niby, a jednak "Chowasz się przed matką?" Musi przyznać pan, że brzmi śmiesznie co najmniej. 

-I sądzi pani, że Adam... 

-Tak, sądzę, że to on owych słów jest autorem i że połączeni są z Juleczkiem tym właśnie znamieniem niezwykłym. 

-Niemożliwym to przecie, oni się nienawidzą! Juliusz już przysięgał że do Genewy jedzie bo przeżyć nie może zamieszania tego całego, że jest mu potrzebne miejsce z dala od niego. - Zygmunt nie mógł uwierzyć, że tych dwoje może przeznaczenie łączyć. Że oni przeznaczeni są sobie? Nigdy by nie powiedział, ale jeśli prawdą to? Juliusz zawsze mało o swoim znamieniu mówił, rękawiczki zawsze chowały je przed wzrokiem innych ludzi, toteż Krasiński zapytał go o to razu pewnego i przyjaciel pokazał mu wnętrze nadgarstka swego. Nie rozmawiali już o tym później bo Julek zawsze mówił że nie spotkał swej bratniej duszy, że wciąż poszukuje. A tu odpowiedź na wyciągnięcie ręki była! Mickiewicz! On odpowiedzią był. 

\- Myślę że rację może pani mieć. - odpowiedziała po namyśle hrabia. - Juliusz tyle energii miał jak do Paryża przyjechał. Z każdym dniem zdawał się promiennym bardziej, nic tylko o Mickiewiczu mówił i tak na spotkanie jego uradowany był, a potem.... - przerwał Zygmunt, widząc że matka jego przyjaciela najlepszego w zamyślenia siedzi. 

\- A potem Adam dramat wydał tak? Ten co męża mojego obwinia? I Juliusz jak na to zareagował? 

Krasiński zastanawiał się jak to w słowa ubrać. 

\- To światło, którym tak promieniał, zniknęło w ogóle, a potem z domu nie wychodził dni kilka, w szale pisania był, nie odzywał się do nikogo. Jakżem go zobaczył to wyglądał jak trup siłą woli stojący. Prawdą to kiedy Zygmunt go zobaczył był nikłym cieniem starego siebie. 

\- To co mi odpisałeś właśnie wygląda mi jak apatia spowodowana ciężkim zranieniem prze duszę bratnią. Ciało i umysł syna mego reaguje na działania swej przeznaczonej połówki. Musimy zrobić coś z tym by pogodzić ich chociaż. Pomożesz z tym mi Zygmuncie? - zapytała pani Salomea podnosząc filiżankę do ust. Hrabia wyprostował się na krześle, poprawił poły marynarki i spojrzał swej rozmówczyni w oczy prosto. 

-Zróbmy to.


	4. Rozdział Czwarty

Nie zwlekali długo. Przy herbacie zresztą najlepiej się myśli, więc plan gotów był jeszcze przed osiemnastą. Założyli, że skoro Zygmunt zarówno jak Salomea obojgiem zainteresowanych kontakt dobry utrzymują, to prośbą, lub podstępem do wspólnego spotkania niby przypadkiem doprowadzą. Pierwszym priorytetem było wprowadzenie między panami zgody, później dopiero przejść można będzie do tego, czego pani Salomea wprost doczekać się nie mogła- swatania. Jednak jak choćby do spotkania ich przekonać?  
  
Wspólnymi siłami opracowali strategię, by spotkać się razem na przyjęciu u pana Liszta, za dwa dni organizowanym. Chopin podobno pojawić miał się tam również, toteż nakłonienie miłośników sztuki i patriotów, jakimi Adam i Juliusz z pewnością byli, na występ wielkiego artysty- i w dodatku polaka, nie będzie niczym trudnym.

Hrabia zadeklarował się Mickiewicza do przyjścia skłonić, natomiast Salomea z radością obwieściła, że ona w takim razie synem się zajmie. Znalazł się jednak niestety drobny problem, jednak który był w stanie cały misterny plan sknocić. Mianowicie, oboje, zarówno Adam jak i Juliusz znanymi byli osobistościami i z pewnością obecność ich na przyjęciu bez echa by się nie obiła, a nie przyjdzie jeden, jeśli usłyszy, choćby przypadkiem, że drugi się zjawi. Trzeba było koniecznie sprawić, aby najwyżej kilka osób, lub nikt najlepiej nie wiedział o przybyciu ich na przyjęcia, może z pominięciem organizatora, bo niezapowiedziane przyjście to- jak Zygmunt stwierdził- niewybaczalne faux pas. Wiedzieli, że Liszt ma długi język, ale nadzieję żywili, że po rozmowie dyskretnej potrafił będzie tej malutkiej tajemnicy dochować. Skoro plan gotów, czas na działanie. Dochodziła już dziewiętnasta, więc Salomea pożegnała się z hrabią i udała się do syna mieszkania. Przed oboma stało zadanie wielkiej wagi. I tego zadania zlekceważyć nie było im wolno.

  
***

Kiedy pani Salomea wyszła, Zygmunt obmyślać zaczął jakoby toku się z Adamem spotkać by ten podejrzeń nie nabrał, rozmówi się z nim wtedy osobiście, o przyjęciu powie, Chopina wspomni co by Adamowe myśli odwrócić od reszty spraw. Zygmunt musiał zdobyć zaproszenia jeno, bo pewno mowa o przyjęciu, na które zaproszenia się nie ma to już sprawa dziwna, jak i podejrzana. Zaaranżować spotkanie z panem Lisztem, więc musiał by i omówić szczegóły z nim i poprosić by tajemnicą to zostało między nimi.  
Nakazał pokojówce pergamin i pióro sobie przynieść, by rychło list z prośbą o spotkanie doniesiono. Nic przypadkowi zostawić nie mógł, bo jak okazało się przeznaczenie bawić się może jak chce i Zygmunt wszystko na ostatni guzik dopiąć musi. Najpierw spotkanie z kompozytorem a potem z Mickiewiczem. Hrabia skończył pisać obydwa listy, starannie do kopert je włożył i zapieczętował. Zawezwał służącego do siebie i rozkazał mu listy na wskazany adres zanieść, osobiście najlepiej teraz by panowie szybko mogli zapoznać się z ich treścią.

***

Tymczasem kiedy Krasiński plan swój do działania wdrożyć zdołał, pani Salomea do mieszkania swojego syna doszła. Zdążyła tylko przez próg przejść, a już przywitał ją widok dziwny. Syn jej kochany, daj Bóg na podłodze siedział, wkoło papierów pełno i co rusz dokładał co nowe kartki. Kiedy dostrzegł że matka jego wróciła, wyglądał na zagubionego, jakby świadomość gdzie jest i co robi odpłynęła daleko gdzieś.

-No sprzątaj te papiery, herbatę żeś mi obiecał i rozmowę szczerą. - odezwała się jego mama do kuchni wchodząc i stawiając na gazie czajnik z wodą. Słowacki ociężale podniósł się z podłogi i wolnymi ruchami kartki zbierał, chcąc rozmowę z matką jak najbardziej w czasie odłożyć. Nie przewidział jeno że wróci tak szybko i już będzie się czuł jak dziecko małe. Niby mężczyzna dorosły a matki nadal się bał.

-Skoro nie potrafisz, sama herbaty zrobię, tylko żeby jak wrócę na podłodze tych papierów nie było! Cożeś tu robił, że taki bałagan stworzyłeś?

Juliusz westchnął tylko. Nie było to dla niego bynajmniej normalne, więc zmartwiona o swego syna Salomea usiadła obok niego w bałaganie. Cały gniew z wolna zaczął z niej uchodzić.

-Powiedz mi, kochanie, czy coś cię stało, gdy mnie nie było? -Nie byłem z tobą szczery, mamo- Juliusz oparł głowę na jej piersi. łzy powoli zaczęły płynąć mu po policzkach, mimo to kontynuował- Nie jest mi tu dobrze. Przez całe tygodnie myśl tylko jedna mą głowę zaprząta, uwolnić od niej się nijak nie mogę, a ona jakby z sercem mym sprzysięgła się, by życie całe mi zatruć i zniszczyć nierealnymi, a tak pięknymi wizjami, które miejsca nigdy mieć nie będą. Wciąż próbuję odpędzić się od nich, chcę go nienawidzić z całej siły, chcę nim gardzić!... Ale nie mogę. Tak bardzo jak tego pragnę- nie mogę.

-Kogo nienawidzić? Kim chcesz gardzić, synku?

Odpowiedzi nie dostała. Juliusz wstał gwałtownie, poszedł do swej sypialni, trzasnął drzwiami i na klucz je zamknął. Zza drzwi słychać było tylko cichutki szloch.  
Kobieta podniosła się z podłogi, patrząc w stronę drzwi za którymi zniknął jej syn i otrzepała spódnicę. Stwierdziła że zapuka do nie niego za chwilę i sprawdzi co z nim, teraz jednak czajnik znać dawał że woda na herbatę gotowa i nie zaszkodzi wypić jeszcze jednej dzisiaj.  
Kobieta przygotowała sobie więc gorący napar, malinowy, bo głównie taką herbatę jej syn miał i usiadła w salonie na kanapie. Kątem oka widać było na podłodze papiery rozłożone, które Juliusz tak lubo układał. Kobieta odstawiła filiżankę na stolik i podeszła do nich. Kartki zapisane pismem jej syna, ładnym lecz przez dużą ilość skreśleń i poprawek wydawało się to jakąś bazgraniną. Odkąd mama jego pamiętała zawsze taki był. Wszędzie kartki zostawiał zapisane po domu, ona tylko chodziła i je sprzątała. Układając je potem na biurku by pochwalić się wierszami jej kochanego dziecka innym poetom. Tym razem zrobiła ta samo, patrząc na stron numerację, by nie daj Boże coś mu pomieszać. Podeszła do drzwi sypialni Juliusza, która w dziwnie grobowej ciszy pogrążona. Zapukała razy kilka, lecz głosu nie usłyszała.

-Synku? - Odezwała się do drzwi. - Zaraz będę musiała wyjść bo ciemno się robi. Nie pożegnasz się chociaż z matką?

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się lekko, a zza nich wyglądnął blady jak ściana, zapłakany i roztrzęsiony Juliusz, który zaraz rzucił się w matczyne objęcia rzewnie przy tym płacząc. Salomea nic już nie mówiła, rozumiała przecie, o co chodzi, więc po co jeszcze bardziej syna denerwować, gdy jest już w takim stanie? Przytuliła go do piersi, próbując bez słów pocieszyć, pokazać, że nie jest tak źle. Ze wszystko da się naprawić... _ach! Właśnie!_

-Juleczku, wiem, że nie powinnam, ale czy wybrałbyś się ze mną na koncert? Może to trochę rozweseliłoby cię i odwróciło uwagę od tego wszystkiego? Szlochanie straciło na sile, a po chwili całkiem już ustało. -A powiesz mi, kto tam będzie? -Pan Chopin, Hrabia Krasiński, pan Liszt, oczywiście, hrabina d'Agoult, miał być też pan Mickiewicz, ale wyjeżdża wtedy, więc przybyć nie da rady- to kłamstwo opuściło jej usta niezwykle gładko- Fryderyk na pewno chciałby cię zobaczyć, słyszałam, że nie widzieliście się już od kilku tygodni.

-To prawda, nie widział żem Fryderyka już czas długi.... i powiadasz mamo, że Mickiewicz wyjeżdża wtedy? - Juliusz nawet nie maskował ulgi jaką w głowie jego matka usłyszała.  
Kiwnęła tylko głową na potwierdzenie i przytuliła syna do piersi mocniej. Pożegnali się czule, Salomea pocałowała syna w czoło jak kiedyś robiła na dobranoc do łóżka go kładąc. Poeta życzył jej dobrej nocy i patrzył jak dorożką odjeżdża do hotelu wracając.

***

Kiedy zniknęła we mgle Paryskiej, Słowacki do mieszkania wrócił i od razu nogi się pod nim załamały. Usiadł na podłodze, na dłonie swoje patrząc. W uszach szumiało mu, a krew głośno pulsowała. Targały nim emocje sprzeczne. Cieszył się jednocześnie na przyjazd matki ale złość go ogarniała przez jej wizytę niezapowiedzianą, to samo z Mickiewiczem.... wiadomość o tym że wyjeżdża nadzieję i smutek w nim pobudziła. Czy nóż uwolni się od niego pod jego nieobecność? Zajmie się w końcu czym innym, na koncert pójdzie z mamą, Zygmunt też tam będzie... Może potrzebuje tego? Serce jednak co innego mówi, szepce do ucha mu czułe słówka, obrazy podsuwa, sny.... Boli go to tak bardzo, bo powstrzymać się nie może.... chciałby ale to silniejsze od niego, od wszystkiego co dotąd przeżył, co z Ludwikiem przeżył.... Zerwał się z podłogi i do łóżka poszedł. Sam się wprawia w nastrój taki. -Lepiej już żebym spać poszedł. - powiedział na głos do pustego mieszkania by tak mu cisza nie ciążyła.  
  
Wszedł do sypialni i zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Za oknem świat powoli oddawał się pochłaniającej go zewsząd ciemności, spychając słońce daleko, za horyzont. W pokoju panował półmrok, więc Juliusz sięgnął po krzesiwo i rozpalił lampę olejną na szafce i położył się, wiedząc, że sen nie przyjdzie szybko.


	5. Rozdział Piąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |W tym rozdziale znajduje się scena nsfw|

To była najbardziej przerażająca, ale zarazem i najpiękniejsza pora dnia. Pora, gdy zostawał sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, marzeniami i najskrytszymi pragnieniami, wszystkimi skupionymi wokół jednej osoby. Wokół Adama. Lubił zapominać o tym, co się wydarzyło, o dramacie, o ojczymie, a za to oddawać się wspomnieniom jego silnych dłoni, męskiego zapachu, tej pięknej, pięknej twarzy, którą pragnął całować bez końca. Wyobraził sobie te dłonie, sunące po jego smukłym ciele, coraz niżej i niżej, aż w końcu nieuchronnie natrafiłyby na pasek, który poluzowałyby, i wsunęły się za niego, dotykając Juliusza tam, gdzie najbardziej tego pragnął, czuł prawie ten upragniony dotyk, którego tak od dłuższego czasu pożądał, słyszał przyspieszony oddech za swoim uchem, czuł opadającą i unoszącą się klatkę piersiową, porośniętą szorstkimi włosami... nie pamiętał nawet kiedy pokrył dłoń olejem i gdy wślizgnęła się pod materiał spodni i zaczęła przesuwać się w górę i w dół twardniejącego przyrodzenia. Nie zauważył również, kiedy z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk rozkoszy.  
Robił to tak jak wyobrażał sobie że Adam to zrobi, jak jego duże, silne ręce by to zrobiły. Wydobywałyby z niego dźwięki jak z instrumentu, Adam grałby na nim z pasją, w swoim tempie, poruszał ręką w górę i w dół. Juliusz natomiast wydobywałby z siebie gamę dźwięków wszelakich, które Adam spijałby z lubością z ust jego. Robiliby to początkowo powoli, wśród pocałunków i delikatnego dotyku, potem jednak Adam stałby się zaborczy, mocny, przyspieszyłby tempa. Młody poeta zrobił to samo co kochanek w wizji jego, naśladując ruchy wizji namiętnej, która w głowie jego się odgrywała. Ścigał swą przyjemność, dotyk stał się szybszy. Ręka jego prześcieradło trzymająca pod koszulę zawędrowała i sutek ścisnęła.  
  
- _Ach!_ \- westchnął Juliusz. - _Adam...._

Ale wciąż nie było mu dosyć, potrzebował więcej, więcej Adama, więcej tej pięknej fantazji. Wstał więc, z pokoju wybiegł, a wracając do niego w ręku trzymał marchewkę, oraz olej, który z kuchni przyniósł. Rozebrał się do naga, położył na łóżku z powrotem i przywołał w pamięci, jak Ludwik go instruował. Pokrył trzy palce prawej dłoni olejem, co by bólu sobie nie sprawić, wsunął je między swoje pośladki, wepchnął pierwszy palec do środka, powoli przyzwyczajając się, przywoływał znów obraz Adama, górującego nad nim, takiego zaborczego i męskiego, który bierze, co chce, a chce właśnie jego. Wepchnął w siebie jeszcze jeden, jeszcze dwa palce i poruszał nimi, by rozluźnić się nieco, po czym wyjął je, a w rękę chwycił przyniesioną z kuchni marchewkę. Również ją pokrył olejem i tak jak Ludwik mu to pokazał, wsunął ją w siebie, widząc w myślach obraz Mickiewicza, wchodzącego w niego, delikatnie, lecz stanowczo, słysząc prawie cichy stłumiony jęk rozkoszy. Kiedy przywykł już do odczucia, wysunął z siebie warzywo, tylko po to, by znów zacząć poruszać nim i wydawać z siebie głośniejsze niż by tego chciał westchnienia.

- _Adaaam!_ \- rozniosło się po pomieszczeniu- _Mhhm! Wejdź- ach!- wejdź we mnie głębiej!_

Zaczął poruszać marchewką coraz szybciej, goniąc swoje spełnienie ale uczucie że brak mu czegoś nie ustępowało... złapał za warzywo stanowczo, starając się wepchnąć je głębiej. Jego policzki płonęły, a usta i ciało domagał się więcej, szybciej, mocnej. Pragnął być całowany, dotykany, pragnął.... jego, wszędzie. Przy nim, na nim, w nim... Serce biło mu jak szalonego, Adam dałby mu to wszystko, w sposób idealny... Teraz jednak musiał sam radzić sobie. Nie mógł za daleko marchewki wepchnąć by nie zaklinowała mu się, a tak teraz tych kilku centymetrów mu brakowało. Ruszał nią szybciej i szybciej, ale długość jej nie pozwalała na tyle stymulować wnętrze jego. Jęk frustracji wydobył się z warg jego wśród innych zabarwionym erotyzmem. Na plecy się przekręcił, ponawiając stymulacje członka swego, jednocześnie tak marchewką poruszając by w miarę głęboko wchodziła. Poczuł nagle jak silne dłonie zaciskają się na jego biodrach, a głośny krzyk jego usta opuszcza.

- _Adam!_

I nagle wszystko uspokoiło się, mara luba zniknęła. Jedyne co poeta słyszał to swój przyśpieszony oddech, który uspokoić próbował i krew w uszach dudniącą. Nagle wszystko tak błogie się stało, a sen już morzyć go po wysiłku zaczął. Marchewka skończyła w koszu bo do czego by miał jej użyć po tym. Olej bezpiecznie schowany w najdolniejszej szafce, pod skarpetkami wciśnięty by go nikt nie znalazł, a pościel... Jutro się tym Juliusz zajmie, był już za bardzo zmęczony, a Morfeusz powoli zaciskał na nim swoje objęcia.  
  


***

Adam nie miewał gości często. Był co prawda znany w całym Paryżu, ale niewielki odsetek kiedykolwiek przekroczył, lub przekroczy progi jego mieszkania, jednak dziś najwidoczniej ktoś odważył się z Mickewiczem oko w oko stanąć i wizytę mu złożyć, i ten właśnie gość niespodziewany stał przed drzwiami i kołatał. Narzucił na ramiona szlafrok, wstał niechętnie z fotela, bowiem było mu w nim bardzo wygodnie, i podszedł do drzwi, co by gość nie marzł w wieczornej słocie zbyt długo. Przekręcił w zamku klucz i zaraz przed oczami stanęła mu osoba hrabi Krasińskiego.

-Zygmuncie, przyjacielu! Wejdź, wejdź, plucha dziś niezwykła. No, zdejmij płaszcz, rozgość się i opowiadaj, co cię do mych progów sprowadziło?

-Widzisz mój drogi- zaczął Krasiński- Wiadomo Ci pewnie o koncercie pana Chopina u Franciszka Liszta na salonach?

-A owszem, słyszałem.

-Dostałem zaproszenie od niego, dla mnie wraz z osobą towarzyszącą, a Delfina z Paryża wyjechała, matkę odwiedzić, więc ona nie pójdzie ze mną, a- myślę- jednego tylko znam wielbiciela kultury takiego, jakim jest pan, Adamie. Czy nie chciałby pan zatem wraz ze mną wybrać się tam za dwa dni wieczorem?

Adam z taką radością na Zygmunta spojrzał.

-Jeszcze się dopytujesz! Przyjacielu oczywiście że chętnym będę by z tobą na koncert pana Chopina się wybrać. Jego muzyka inspiracją dla mnie. - odpowiedział zadowolony poeta.  
Zygmunt uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc jak plan jego gładko idzie.

-Cudownie, zaszczycony jestem, że zaproszenie moje tak wielką radość twemu sercu sprawiło. Zobaczymy się zatem za dni kilka na miejscu, dobrze? Rychło będę wyczekiwał spotkania naszego. -  
Zygmuncie nawet nie wiesz jaką nieopisaną wesołość mi zostawiłeś, jak jesteś tu, mogę ci się odwdzięczyć herbatę podając, co ty na to ? - zapytał Adam do stołu go zapraszając. - Porozmawiamy ino. Zygmunt zawahał się bo wolał wracać już by dopilnować spraw wszystkich.

-Wracać muszę niestety. Sprawy ważne wzywają.

-Nóż jak to? Nawet minut piętnastu mi nie poświęcisz? Twoje sprawy arystokratyczne poczekać mogą. -namawiał go starszy wieszcz.

-Cóż, może rację masz... Ale na herbatę kiedy indziej zawitam, jak czasu będę miał więcej, porozmawiać z Tobą mogę. Adam usiadł w fotelu fotelu czekając aż gość jego tak samo postąpi. Krasiński zajął na kanapie miejsce wskazane i oparł się wygodnie.

-Toć może czego innego napijesz się? Czego mocniejszego? - odezwał się Mickiewicz uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

\- O nie, Adamie, zmuszony będę odmówić, muszę o sprawnym umyśle być, sam rozumiesz. - odpowiedział Krasiński zgodnie z prawdą.

-Szkoda, ja pozwolisz, naleję sobie kieliszek dla zdrowia jak to mówią.  
Mickiewicz przystąpił, więc do nalewania wódki sobie z barku do kieliszka i zasiadł z nim w fotelu poły szlafroka poprawiając.

-Powiedz Zygmuncie... - zaczął Adam upijając łyk. - Bliskim przyjacielem pana Słowackiego jesteś.... co u niego? Pytanie to zbiło hrabiego z tropu, spodziewał się zapytanym być o poezję, czy w Polsce sytuację, a tu Adam od razu na temat Juliusza przechodzi.

-Nie widziałem go już tydzień ponad, ale ostatni raz, gdyśmy spotkać się okazję mieli, zupełnie nie przypominał siebie. Jakiś taki bledszy, jak cień własny wygląda. Brakuje mu ogólnej wesołości, którą jeszcze niedawno widywałem w nim częściej, a najgorsze w tym wszystkim, że pojęcia nie mam co przyczyną stanu tego być może.- kłamał jak z nut, ale tym sposobem nadzieję miał na to, że w Mickiewiczu krzta choćby poczucia winy się obudzi. Kontynuował więc, w myślach sprawą swoją się usprawiedliwiając- matka jego, która odwiedziła go niedawno z tym samym pytaniem, co Pan do mnie zawitała, zmuszony byłem to samo jej powiedzieć. Przejęła się potwornie, biedaczyna. Ale nadzieję żywię, że pan Juliusz już niedługo poradzi sobie z tym, co tak dręczy go okrutnie, choć na razie nie zanosi się na to i boję się, by jakiej głupoty nie popełnił.  
W salonie zapanowała cisza. Tylko zegar zadzwonił, dziewiątą godzinę ogłaszając, i deszcz szumem jednolitym obijał się o szybę. Adam podczas całego trwania wywodu zdawał się kurczyć w sobie i jakby każde słowo hrabi kolejną cząstkę radości poprzedniej mu odbierało, wychylił szybko szklankę z wódką i wstał, do okna podszedł, a z ust jego głos zupełnie do jego niepodobnie cichy i niepewny zapytał.

-Zrobiłeś coś kiedyś, mój drogi, co błahym się wpierw wydawało, a z każdym dniem kolejnym twe życie poczęło niszczyć bezlitośnie?- Zygmunt przysiąc by mógł, że słyszał jak głos przyjaciela załamuje się -Coś co odebrało ci cząstkę siebie, o której nigdy nie wiedziałeś, że istniała?

-Pewnym nie jestem co masz na myśli.... - odpowiedział Zygmunt, maskując wiedzę w swoim głosie. Chciał by Mickiewicz wątek pociągnął sam.

\- Takżem myślał, że nie zrozumiesz mnie przyjacielu... To dość materia delikatna, to com zrobił.

-Ale cóż to ma z Juliuszem wspólnego? To z jego osobą sprawa ta związana? Dlatego żeś mię spytał o niego? - hrabia nie odpuszczał, maska zdziwienia jaką przybrał, na Litwin zdawała się działać idealnie.

-Zygmuncie, nie tak to... - westchnął Adam na deszcz patrzący. - Dzieło moje nowe czytać musiałeś prawda? Zygmunt głowę odwrócił w okna stronę.

-Jeszcze żem czasu nie miał, wiesz sprawy ważne zajmowały mię przez ostatnie tygodnie, nie miałem okazji do lektury zasiąść. -kolejne kłamstwo usta jego opuściło. Już dawno przeczytał dramat cały, po tym jak Juliusz wzburzony do niego przyszedł. Pocieszał wtedy przyjaciela, który roztrzęsiony cały w ramię jego płakał.

-Nie czytałeś...., więc ja raczej mówił ci nie będę, alem przykrość sprawił panu Słowackiemu tą książką, co intencją mą nie było.... chciałem ja tylko... -Mickiewicz urwał i rychło po butelkę wódki sięgnął. Rozlał do szklanki sobie jeszcze i pociągnął jej zawartość całą haustem jednym. Krasiński patrzył tylko na Adama zdziwiony jakim cudem człowiek ten w tempie takim pochłania tak mocny alkohol.

-Nie będę Cię męczył już, Zygmuncie... Wracać już powinieneś -odwrócił się do niego Adam. Trzeci wieszcz wstał by pożegnać się z domu panem, Mickiewicz objął go czule, co hrabiego w szok wprawiło i pożegnał go jak najdroższego przyjaciela. Pełny uczuć sprzecznych i niepewny co właśnie stało się, hrabia wyszedł z domu Adamowego by z panią Salomeą się spotkać.  
Po wyjściu przyjaciela, Adam podszedł do okna i wyglądnął na pochłonięty ciemnością, szary świat. Widział sylwetkę hrabi oświetloną lampą uliczną, szybko zmierzającą w kierunku swego domu, bo dorożki o tej porze jeździć już w zwyczaju nie miały. Chwycił za porzuconą wcześniej butelkę i pociągnął z niej łyk.  
  


Cóż on najlepszego narobił? Ta jego cholerna mściwa natura ciągle kłopotów mu przysparza, a tego posunięcia nie przemyślał zupełnie. Przecież to nie Juliusz miał cierpieć, a ojczym jego! Pan Becu i tak nie żyje, cóż dało mu splamienie jego imienia, oprócz satysfakcji chwilowej, która dawno zresztą już prysła? Tylko łzy mu zostały, i to nie jego własne. To było w tym najgorsze- nie cierpiał on, winny wszystkiemu, a niewinny młodzieniec. I to jeszcze ten konkretny właśnie. Ten na którym zależało mu z każdą chwilą chyba coraz bardziej, choć pojąć nie umiał za nic dlaczego. Odłożył butelkę, nie chciał truć ciała, gdy duszę i tak smutkiem miał zatrutą.  
Za oknem wiatr zgasił jedną z latarni, a on poczuł się na równi z nią zgaszony.  
  


Już późno.


	6. Rozdział Szósty

Salomea skłamać by musiała, gdyby miała powiedzieć, że nie czekała na Zygmunta ze zniecierpliwieniem. Dobrym pomysłem było wynajęcie pokoiku akurat przy jego posiadłości, bo nawet gdyby przyjść zapomniał o umówionej godzinie, ona mogła złożyć mu wizytę. Jednak Krasiński nie należał do ludzi, które dane słowo łamią, więc dokładnie za pięć dziesiąta, na końcu uliczki oczom kobiety ukazał się cień najpierw, potem postać, zmoknięta cała, szybko podążająca w stronę jej hotelu. 

Usiadła więc w fotelu, by, jak na damę przystało, sprawiać wrażenie, jakby nie czekała wcale na niego, a fakt, że zjawił się, traktowała jako miłą niespodziankę. Gdy jednak przekroczył próg, cały przemoknięty, wyziębiony i zmęczony, instynkt matczyny kazał jej jak dzieckiem zaopiekować się nim, więc zaraz został na fotelu posadzony i już po chwili opatulony w dwa koce, z ciepłym kubkiem herbaty w ręku i nieco mniej na świat rozeźlony, zapytany został 

\- Czy udało się go przekonać? 

-Jak dziecko małe. -odparł Zygmunt popijając herbatę swoją. - Wrażenie mam że tak w smutku pogrążony jest, że propozycja moja od razu radość w nim zbudziła. Zgodził się od razu. Salomea w dłonie klasnęła uradowana. 

-Cudowna to wieść, kochany Zygmuncie! Julek też propozycję przyjął uradowany, wrażenie odniosłam że potrzebował tego! Nazwisko Chopina cuda działa. -powiedziała mu kobieta, temperaturę na czole mu sprawdzając. Zygmunt przyjął dotyk kobiety, wiedząc że matka, matką pozostanie. 

\- Rację ma pani, Adam jak tylko nazwisko Fryderyka usłyszał już kupionym był. Ten człowiek nawet zaangażowany nie jest a tyle nam już pomógł. 

\- Gorączki nie masz. -odpowiedziała pani Salomea, uspokojona siadając w fotelu. -Dbać musisz bardziej o siebie, Zygmuncie!

Hrabia poczuł się znowu jak dziecko i wypełniło go uczucie ciepłe na tak matczyne podejście kobiety. 

-Dobrze proszę pani. - odpowiedział jej, kończąc herbatkę. Odstawił filiżankę na spodek i nachylił się w stronę kobiety. - Julek z Adamem będą teraz w tym samym miejscu w tym samym czasie, musimy dopilnować teraz by do ich konfrontacji doprowadzić co proponuje pani? 

-Ach! Proste to, z Julkiem pod ręką ni to na Adama wpadniemy. Młodzieniec to słodki, chyba widzi we mnie mamę swoją, więc na pewno ze mną porozmawiać chciał będzie. Julek mi akompaniuje, więc nie pozwolę mu boku mego opuścić

Ty dopilnuj tylko by Adam obaczył nas po występie, a nie rychło do Fryderyka przystąpił bo wtedy syn mój może mi czmychnąć. 

-Moja droga, mam wrażenie ukryte, że Juliusz uciekać wcale nie ma zamiaru. Widzi Pani, pani syn nie jest człowiekiem prostym. Znam go już długo, a wciąż jawi mi się jedną wielką niewiadomą, kierującą się swymi młodzieńczymi uczuciami, czasem o rozumie zupełnie zapomina a wtedy już nie wiadomo zupełnie czego spodziewać po nim się można, lecz ta sytuacja akurat każe myśleć mi, że niegłupie są przypuszczenia pani o tych znakach tajemnych. Adam, gdym z nim rozmawiał, bardzo się stanem Juliusza przejął, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał rozpłakać się, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem u niego. A jak z Juliuszem ma się sprawa? Czy on może jest do Adama nastawiony nieżyczliwie? Proszę mówić śmiało, wcale nie winiłbym go za to. Salomea spoważniała 

-Rację miał pan, mówiąc, że mojego syna zrozumieć, to rzecz niemalże niemożliwa, czego dał mi pokaz przed kilkoma godzinami. Jednak jako matka jego, znam moje dziecko dobrze i wiem, że on również do pana Mickiewicza głębokie uczucia żywi. Gdyby bowiem zranił go ktoś, na kim nie zależy mu, nie przejąłby się zupełnie, bowiem ceni sobie tylko opinię osób, które są mu drogie. 

-A bardzo mu zależy na Mickiewiczu, czego zresztą przyznać nie chce. - Skwitowała Zygmunt. - Oby tylko przełamał się i porozumiał z nim. Patrzeć nie mogę na tych dwóch głupców zakochanych. Jeden bez drugiego usycha, a sami nie chcą się z sobą spotkać! - westchnął zintegrowany hrabia. Bardzo pragnął szczęścia dla przyjaciół i traktował to bardzo personalnie. Matka Juliusza zaśmiała się tylko. 

-Uroki miłości drogi, Zygmuncie. Tak samo zresztą ze mną i Euzebiuszem było. Myślała ja że go wtedy zabiję na miejscu, tak irytujący był. 

-O ojcu Juliusza pani mówi? Dobrze ja myślę ? 

\- O tak, widzisz syneczku, miłość nie zawsze zaczyna się w sposób słodki, Euzebiusz był opryskliwy dla mnie, twierdząc że taka dama jak ja nie powinna pokazywać się w towarzystwie takim. Początkowo odebrałam to jako przytyk w stronę mą, a potem okazało się że zazdrosny o me względy był... ale nie o mnie tu chodzi tylko o Adasia z Julkiem. Szczęście ich w naszych dłoniach spoczywa. 

-Rację ma pani. Operację "koncert u Liszta" czas zacząć! 

***

Salon Liszta nie należał zdecydowanie do małych pomieszczeń. Był jasny, dobrze oświetlony i emanował wprost przestrzenią, nie tracąc przy tym ani odrobiny uroku. Dziś na samym środku pomieszczenia stanął fortepian, przy którym pewien młody pianista przygotowywał się do występu. Sala była jeszcze pusta, w końcu koncert zacząć się miał dopiero za dwie godziny, więc całe pomieszczenie należało w tej chwili tylko do niego. Zdjął rękawiczki, odgarnął jasne loki z twarzy i już grę miał rozpocząć, gdy... 

-Panie Chopin! Jakże ja dawno nie widziałem pana!- głośny wyraz radości rozniósł się po ścianach, sprawiając, że rzeczony aż podskoczył na stołku z zaskoczenia. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na człowieka, który przerwał jego jeszcze nierozpoczęty występ, z właściwą sobie wyższością oraz wyrzutem malującym się na bladej twarzy. Jednak gdy zobaczył, kim był ów intruz, rozpromienił się nieco. 

Ferenc Liszt stał bowiem w drzwiach prowadzących do swego salonu. Nie da się opisać tego człowieka w żaden absolutnie sposób, oprócz tego, że zewnętrze jego najpiękniejszym w Paryżu, a wewnątrz jeszcze po stokroć piękniejszy. Tak przynajmniej Fryderyk utrzymywał. 

-Ja również cieszę się, mój drogi.- odpowiedział dużo mniej donośny głos. -Nie ma pan pojęcia nawet jak wielki zaszczyt to dla mnie gościć pana. 

-Panie Liszt, zawsze pan taki szarmancki w komplementa? To ja dziękować powinienem za zaproszenie, naprawdę. Nie zawsze okazja jest by u znamienitego Ferenca Liszta wystąpić. - odpowiedział Fryderyk dłonie na kolanach opierając. 

-Komplementów nie brak mi, dlatego nie tylko damy w mym towarzystwie się tak dobrze czują. Z pana talent wielki, a takie razem się trzymać powinny. - odpowiedział mu Węgier i jakby nie wiedząc co ma w salonie swym zrobić stał tak przy Fryderyku przy fortepianie siedzącym. Niezręczna to chwila się zrobiła, bo Ferenc zastanawiał się jakie podejście poprawnym będzie w stosunku do Polaka, który skryty bardzo i nieśmiały. 

\- Zagra pan coś teraz? - odezwał się Liszt, żeby ciszę przerwać.

-Taki zamiar miałem, ale przerwało mi wejście pana domu, widzi pan. -odpowiedział Chopin patrząc na kolegę po fachu. 

-Więc ja wyjdę. Samego pana z pianinem zostawię, żeby się pan ograł. Przeszkadzał nie będę, wiem ci ja jak to jest. 

-Zostań... -zaczął niepewnie Polak, lecz zaraz poprawił się. - Zostać pan może. Posłuchać. Przyjemność mi to ogromną sprawi. 

Liszt spojrzał na bladą twarz tego mężczyzny, która teraz rumieńcem pokryta była. Ferenc czasu nie tracił i decyzje podjąwszy obok Fryderyka na stołku usiadł. Chopin nerwowo się poruszył ale nie powiedział nic, tylko grać zaczął. Węgier patrzył jak w transie jakim, jak palce mężczyzny po instrumencie się przesuwają.

Nie do wyobrażenia było to dla niego, jak z jednego instrumentu tak piękna gama dźwięków wysnuwać się może. Gra Fryderyka oddawała to, co czuł, całe jego wnętrze skomplikowane, a w tym właśnie skomplikowaniu, niezmiernie piękne. Mógł godzinami słuchać kompozycji jego, stworzonych nie dla sztuki, a dla wyrażenia duszy artysty, aby przelać wszystkie emocje na oniemiałych słuchaczy. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy ostatnie nuty w powietrzu wybrzmiały i pokój znów wypełnił się ciszą. 

Spojrzał na Fryderyka, który jeszcze zupełnie muzyką pochłonięty, spokojny i piękny niby anioł się zdawał. Zapatrzył się Ferenc w jego cudne oblicze, nie widząc kiedy on również głowę odwrócił i kiedy w oczy patrzyli sobie. Dystans między nimi wydawał się zbyt duży, dlatego Węgier podszedł kilka kroków i stanął tuż obok Fryderyka. On również wstał i stanęli twarzą w twarz ledwie kilka centymetrów oddaleni od siebie. 

-Wiedziałem, że ma pan... że masz talent. Ale nie byłem gotowy na to, jak muzyka twa potrafi otwierać dusze i umysły. Jest piękna... 

-Niech pan nie przesa... 

-Piękna, zupełnie tak samo jak ty. 

-Co też pan opowiada. Ja? Pięknym? Mowy nie ma.. -wyszeptał do niego Chopin, wzrok odwracając. 

-Ferenc. Darujmy sobie uprzejmości te Fryderyku. - odpowiedział mu Liszt stanowczym szeptem. 

\- Skoro taka pana wola... to jest twoja wola, Ferenc szanuję to.

Stali tak blisko siebie, w chwili tej pochłonięci, we dwóch tylko, swoją bliskością napojeni. Węgier w oczy Fryderyka patrzył, błyszczące i żywe. Żaden z nich odsunąć się od siebie nie mógł, dziwna siła do siebie ich pchała a kiedy Liszt dłoń uniósł by odgarnąć Chopinowi włos z czoła, dreszcz ich obu przeszedł jakby odnaleźli skarb największy w życiu swoim. 

-Ferenc, ja.. -zaczął Fryderyk, rumiany na twarzy. 

-Czy na kawę dasz się zaprosić Fryderyku? -przerwał mu mężczyzna. - chciałabym poznać ciebie nie tylko poprzez grę twoją. Chopin patrzył na Węgra tak szczerymi oczyma pełnymi uczuć sprzecznych, kiwnął głową tylko, nie mówiąc nic. Ferenc musnął dłonią poliki jego, które jeszcze bardziej spąsowiały i powiedzieć miał jaki on piękny, dusza jego nieskazitelna i czysta, że Ferenc w oczach jego zatonąć mógł... 

\- Panie Liszt, powiedziano mi że znajdę pana tutaj, a chcia..... O jejku. - zdziwiony głos kobiety salę wypełnił, na co mężczyźni odsunęli się od siebie. Ferenc odchrząknął i do kobiety się zwrócił. 

\- W czym mogę szanownej pani pomóc? Kobieta spojrzała na niego, na Fryderyka, który do pianina zasiadł znowu, starając się odciąć od rozmowy i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Miałam z panem porozmawiać o pewnej sprawie delikatnej, nie chciałam przerywać panom rozmowy.. Przepraszam najmocniej. Przedstawię się. Imię me Salomea Słowacka -Becu Odezwała się kobieta, do pomieszczenia wchodząc. Fryderyk w jej stronę się odwrócił. 

-Słowacka? Jak Słowacki Juliusz? Kobieta uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. 

-To syn mój ukochany. Pianista podszedł do matki przyjaciela, ukłonił się nisko i w rękę pocałował

\- Czy mogę...-przypomniał sobie, że nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam- To jest, czy możemy jakoś pomóc pani? 

-Tak, tak właśnie! Podejdźcie, dzieci moje! Mam ja wam do opowiedzenia rzecz bardzo ważną. I tak od słowa do słowa cała historia przed pianistami stanęła w całej zawiłej okazałości.   
  
-I prosić chcę tylko panów o dwie rzeczy. O łaskawe przyjęcie syna mojego oraz Adama na przyjęciu i o zachowanie jak największej dyskrecji. Czy są to panowie w stanie dla mnie zrobić? Podekscytowane miny panów i energiczne potwierdzenie rozwiały wszelkie jej przypuszczenia. Ma ich po swojej stronie. Nic tu więc po niej, wracać musi bowiem po syna i na koncert się szykować.   
  
-Na mnie już czas, moi drodzy, dziękuję wam za wszystko. Zobaczymy się na koncercie wieczorem!- Z tymi słowami już do wyjścia się szykuje   
  
-Odprowadzę panią- zaproponował Ferenc, pomagając kobiecie ubrać płaszcz. Zanim wyszli nachylił się do Fryderyka jeszcze i szepnął mu na ucho:   
  
-Dziś po koncercie, pasuje panu?   
  
-Jak najbardziej- odszepnął Fryderyk, czując jak krew wpływa do jego bladej twarzy.   
  
-Będę czekać ze zniecierpliwieniem- po tych słowach wyszedł, wraz z Salomeą, zostawiając Fryderyka samego. 


	7. Rozdział Siódmy

Juliusz z matką dorożką zajechali pod same drzwi domu Ferenca Liszta, gotowi posłuchać cudownych dźwięków pianina jego. Oczywistym było również to że poeta zgodził się na spotkanie to by z Fryderykiem i Zygmuntem się spotkać, a jako dobry syn, matce musiał być kompanem tego wieczoru. 

Na balu było wiele znakomitości nie tylko francuskiej ale i polskiej narodowości. Wszyscy w pięknych strojach, panowie w najlepszych swoich surdutach a panie obleczone sukniami mody najnowszej. Wielu było polskich powstańców też, stali oni na sali uboczu po gościach wzrokiem nieobecnym wędrując. Juliusz domyślać się mógł że powodem zaproszenia ich jest albo ta chwilowa moda na wygnańców polskich albo przyszli tu z tego samego powodu co on i matka jego. Dla Chopina właśnie, by jego muzyki posłuchać. 

Młody poeta przechadzał się razem z matką pod rękę po sali, w tłumie wypatrując jakiej życzliwej twarzy. A nóż uda mu się Zygmunta upatrzyć przed rozpoczęciem gry, by zamienić z przyjacielem słów kilka. Matka nagle pociągnęła go w stronę inną niż akurat wzrok jego patrzył co spowodowało krótkie równowagi zaburzenie.    
  
-Juleczku zobacz kogo żem w tłumie wypatrzyła. To nasz miły i hojny gospodarz, pan Liszt. Wypadałoby się z nim przywitać nieprawdaż, synku?    
  
_Nie, nieprawda_ \- pomyślał. Juliusz nowych osób wprost ścierpieć nie mógł. Wystarczająco ma problemów na głowie, by jeszcze o zapamiętanie następnego arystokratycznego nazwiska troszczyć się miał. No ale poglądy, będą poglądami, a maniery, manierami. Przywitać się w rzeczy samej wypadało.    
  
-Ach, pani Słowacka, panie Słowacki, jakże miło mi widzieć państwa. Dziękuję, żeście ten zaszczyt sprawili mi i przyjść na ów koncert skromny raczyli. Jestem ogromnym fanem poezji pana.- to właśnie zdanie ostatnie przekonała Juliusza, że polubi głośnego jegomościa. -Ach, gdzie ja mam głowę? Przedstawić bym się zapomniał! Ferenc Liszt, do usług- skłonił się i pocałował dłoń Salomei, a Juliuszowi rękę podał.    
  
-Juliusz Słowacki, a to matka moja- Salomea, której nie muszę panu, z tego co widzę, przedstawiać... Powiedziałby więcej, gdyby nie głos Zygmunta zza pleców jego dochodzący.    
  
-Juliuszu, co za niespodzianka! Cała emigracja polska w jednym pomieszczeniu siedzi.   
  
-Mylisz się mój drogi, pana Mickiewicza brakuje.   
  
Odpowiedź Zygmunta przyprawiła go o dreszcz.    
  
-Bynajmniej, przyjacielu. Bynajmniej.    
  
Słowacki jak wryty stanął. Przecie to niemożliwym, że Adam tutaj. Wyjechał on, sam przecie słyszał! Co to za żarty sobie z niego Zygmunt robi? Śmieszne to nie jest ani trochę! Tak to pewnie przyjaciela żart glupi by Juliuszowi ciśnienie podnieść. Mowy nie ma że Mickiewicz tu, niemożliwym to jest!    
  
A co jeśli tak? Jeśli on tu w sali tej samej ci on? Serce mu mocniej zabiło. Prędzej na zawał zemrze przez nie niż go suchoty wykończą, słowo daje! Wspomnienia nocy felernej mu nagle w głowie zawitały, przypomniał sobie co robił po zmroku, o kim myślał... o Adamie ukochanym mu, najmilszym... ale to tylko sen, ułuda niemożliwa do spełnienia. 

-Dzieciątko co ci się stało? Nagle się taki czerwony zrobiłeś. Gorączkę masz? - zapytała matka jego patrząc nań dziwnie i z troską.    
  
-Nie mamo.... duszno mi po prostu to wszystko.. Wyjdę się na chwilę przewietrzyć się i zaraz do ciebie wrócę....    
  
-Zobacz czy to nie sławny wieszcz, Mickiewicz Adam? - rozległ się szept za nimi, na tyle głośny by i do Julkowego ucha dotrzeć. Słabo mu się zrobiło, sam nie wiedział z czego, czy to wina złości czy snu przyjemności... ale wyjść musiał na chwilę by z czystą głową wrócić chociaż. Nagle znów go matka pociągnęła w kierunek inny a gospodarz na środek wyszedł. Wszystkie oczy się na niego się skierowały. Liszt skłonił się nisko, gości jeszcze raz oficjalnie powitał i do pianina zasiadł. Głośne, niespokojne dźwięki, składające się w melodię, wypływającą z fortepianu nie pomagały mu wcale ze zrelaksowaniem się. 

W głowie krew pulsowała, ręce trzęsły się, jak osiki, a przed oczami już mu ciemniało. Musiał wyjść koniecznie, zanim zemdleje na sali. Cichutko przemknął między siedzeniami, nie przeszkadzając w koncercie i ignorując szepty zmartwionej matki. Wyszedł na chłodny korytarz, podszedł do okna i zaczerpnął w płuca wieczornego, paryskiego powietrza. 

Noc zapowiadała się pięknie. Zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy z Adamem wraz stali w ogrodzie i w gwiazdy patrzyli rozmarzeni, jeszcze w zgodzie, jeszcze przyjaźni, jeszcze... cóż jeszcze? Zakochany przecież był tylko Juliusz. Głupio, dziecinnie zakochany, wiedział o tym, lecz uczucie nie potrafiło go opuścić. Cholerny Adam... to jest, cholerny Mickiewicz! Już po imieniu przysiągł sobie się do niego nie zwracać, a to, że ciągle zapominał o tym, nie było już jego winą, prawda? Jedyne czym zawinił, to to przeklęte przeczucie, więź, sam nie wiedział jak nazwać to może. 

Nagle usłyszał cichy skrzyp drzwi otwieranych i odgłos kroków na drewnianej podłodze. Pewno matka wyszła, sprawdzić, czy z nim wszystko w porządku. Odwrócił się już gotów wyjaśnić się, usprawiedliwić...lecz Gdy tylko odwrócił się, głos w gardle mu uwiązł. 

W korytarzu stał Mickiewicz. 

Obydwoje patrzyli na siebie szoku pełni. Żadne z nich tego drugiego spodziewał się tego wieczór zobaczyć, to miał być wypad krótki z domu, na koncert, dla Chopina głównie i jego muzyki. Stali jak zaczarowani, wzrok ich po sylwetce tego drugiego błądził. Sprzeczne emocje malowały się na twarzach. Czy Adam powinien podejść? Wyjaśnić? Konfrontacja nieuniknioną była przecie a już tak długo odkładał ją w czasie. 

-Juliuszu....- Adam zobaczył jaką gafę popełnił, toteż odchrząknął i poprawił sam siebie. - Panie Słowacki... Miło widzieć pana w tak dobrym.... zdrowiu. 

Juliusz na Mickiewicza spojrzał tymi wielkimi oczami jak sarna spłoszona. Brązowe tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego z przestrachem takim, który miejsca ustępować zaczął innej emocji. 

-Pan Mickiewicz. Jak miło widzieć pana w tak dobrym zdrowiu. - powtórzył po nim młodzieniec. - Widzę że sława pana nie opuszcza skoro i pan zaproszenie na tak wyniosłą imprezę dostał. 

Słowacki czuł jak gorączka trawi mu trzewia, zatruwa umysł i myśl plugawi. Serce nadal bije w piersi głośno, oszalałe tempo odbija się o klatkę piersiową jakby wydostać się chciało. Pulsowanie krwi w żyłach słychać coraz mocniej a ręką Juliusza, która chwilę temu o parapet wsparta teraz na połach jego marynarki uczepiona. Drży i zaciska się w materiale białej rękawiczki, ukrywając jak krew od niej odpływa. Uczucie omdlenia ze zdwojoną siła wraca do Juliusza i poeta wie że czuje się jeszcze gorzej. Widok Adama najpierw zaskoczenie mu sprawił, potem radość ale którą ona była bo od razu w miejsce jej szaleńcza, gorąca złość i przykrość się wkradła.

Upokorzony i z honoru wyzuty Słowacki nic bie pragnął bardziej niż na Adama się rzucić! Mickiewicz widząc że twarz młodego poety nabrała nagle koloru pomidora dojrzałego zmartwił się jeszcze bardziej. Chłopak ten drobny, delikatny a teraz jeszcze gorzej wyglądał niźli go ostatnim razem on widział. 

\- Zapalić wyszedłem, widzi pan. - zaczął Litwin. - Pana się obaczyć nie spodziewałem. - przyznał szczerze wieszcz narodu polskiego.    
  
\- To samo ja. - odparł mu oschle młodszy. - Jam słyszał, że pan wyjeżdża z Paryża, że pana nie będzie.

Adam zdziwiony brwi zmarszczył.    
  
-Kto panu takich głupot nagadał? Ja się nigdzie wybierać nie zamierzam. W Paryżu zostaję, będę sielankę wydawał.    
  
-Ach tak. - skomentował to Juliusz oddychając już ciężej, lewa ręka piekła go niemiłosiernie co stan jego zirytowania we wściekłość przekształcało. Z impetem rękawiczkę z dłoni zdjął i na ziemię ją rzucił.    
  
\- To wielki pan poeta będzie sielankę wydawał. Gratuluję zatem weny, wszyscy to na pewno będą czytać. Wszyscy o tem mówić będą bo to przecież dzieło wielkiego Pana Mickiewicza.

Litwin na młodzika spojrzał zirytowany, cóż ten dzieciak wygaduje? On zapalić tu tylko przyszedł, a że go spotkał to przypadek tylko, o cóż problem ten?    
  
-O czym pan mówi Słowacki?    
  
-Ach, nic takiego- odpowiedział mu z przekąsem większym nawet, niż by sobie tego życzył, ale przyznać musiał, że nad słowami w tej chwili nie panował. - O to tylko mi się rozchodzi, że jakkolwiek żałosne dzieło pańskie będzie i tak tłumy znajdą się, żeby na Boga niemal pana kreować.    
  
-Twierdzi pan, że nadawał by się bardziej do mej roli?    
  
-Ja nie twierdzę, ja o tym jestem święcie przekonany, drogi panie.   
  
-Jeśli sądzi pan, że napisze kiedykolwiek coś równie dobrego, jak najmizerniejsze z dzieł moich, srogo się pan myli.   
  
-Ja przynajmniej pisać umiem.   


-Same ochłapy, tylko dla psów się nadają.    
  
-Takich jak odbiorcy pańscy? 

-Nie, takich jak pańska matka, co najwyraźniej nawet szczeniaka nie umiała na człowieka wychować! 

Zapadła cisza. 

Tego Adam powiedzieć nie chciał. Obserwował jak z twarzy młodszego poety ulatuje cała buńczuczność, a wstępuje szok i niewypowiedziany smutek. Zanim przerażony zorientował się, co z jego ust wyszło, Juliusz już z płaczem z mieszkania Węgra wybiegał, chwytając tylko płaszcz po drodze.

Został sam. Sam ze swoim przeklętym porywczym temperamentem, który kazał zawsze mówić mu szybciej niż myśleć potrafił. Resztka gniewu uleciała z niego, a razem z nią jakakolwiek najmniejsza nawet nadzieja na pojednanie z Juliuszem. 

Nienawidził siebie w tej chwili bardziej niż kogokolwiek. Osunął się na podłogę, usiadł przy ścianie i schowawszy twarz w dłoniach pozwolił łzom spływać po swej twarzy. 

***

Salomea w zdenerwowaniu dziwnym po sali się rozglądała za synem, przecie już dawno wrócić miał i do niej dołączyć. Pan Liszt już swoją improwizację zakończył, goście klaskali oniemiali w zachwycie grą jego. Nagle u boku jej Zygmunt się znalazł przepraszać pana siedzącego obok. 

-Juliusz gdzie droga pani? Co się stało? - konspiracyjny szept jego usłyszała. -Pojęcia nie mam, Zygmuncie. Co mu się stało Może? Mówił że źle mu. - odparła zmartwiona matka. - Adama żem też z oczu stracił, jego może pani widziała? 

Kobieta głową pokręciła

-Może zaraz któryś z nich wróci... - żywił złudne nadzieje hrabia. 

Pan Liszt skłonił się po morzu braw od gości, a na środek sali inny mężczyzna wstąpił. Liszt przedstawił go zgromadzonym, choć część z nich już okazję poznać go miała. Fryderyk na miejsce które Węgier wcześniej zajmował zajął i teraz jego kolej była by publikę muzyką zaczarować. 

Chopin grał i grał pięknie, pani Słowacka jeszcze czegoś takiego nie słyszała, lecz macierzyński instynkt kazał jej się o dziecko martwić bardziej niż gry słychać. Nawet nie zauważyła jak goście powstali by znów oklaskami pianistę nagrodzić. Salomea na Zygmunta spojrzała, jego mina też niewyraźna zmartwiona. 

-Gdzież on się podziewa? - szepnęła kobieta. - Cóż takiego robi? 

Krasiński otuchy chciał jej dodać. -Pójdę znaleźć go, proszę poczekać tu, dobrze? - zapytał na tyle delikatnie na ile jego zdenerwowanie mu pozwalało. Salomea głową pokiwała tylko a on już za drzwi wyszedł, goście i tak już z miejsc powstali, to aby z innymi porozprawiać o muzyce, poezyji, do pana domu i jego gościa specjalnego podejść.

Pani Słowacka zmartwiona sama siedziała tak nieruchomo aż jakiś głos do niej nie przemówił. 

-Wszystko u pani w porządku? Coś stało się? - zapytał Liszt siadając obok. Fryderyk tak samo zrobił za Węgrem usiadwszy. 

-Ach nic... proszę się mną nie przejmować, z gośćmi niech pan porozmawia, a nie starą kobietą się przejmuje. - machnął ręką kobieta.   


-Ale pani jest mym gościem, toteż jako gospodarz w obowiązku moim jest także i panią się zająć. A widzę że frasunek jakiś głowę pani zaprząta? Czy chodzi o sytuacje z pani synem? Czy o to chodzi o czym rozmawialiśmy? 

Salomea już odpowiedzieć miała że nie, ale Zygmunt u jej drugiego boku się nagle znalazł. -Służąca mówi że widziała dwóch mężczyzn którzy wyszli wzburzeni. Jeden z nich miał oczy duże i loki rozwiane. - oznajmił Zygmunt.

\- Juliusz! - wyjąkała kobieta. - Dziecko moje! Ale dlaczegóż to? Czy powiedziała co stało się?

Zygmunt smutnym wyrazem twarzy ją zaszczycił. 

-Ten drugi mężczyzna to Mickiewicz był, wyraźnie powiedziała tak, że jego poznała od razu. Bokobrody, płaszcz. Oboje szybko wyszli z dworu. 

-Czy na rozeźlonych wyglądali?

-Niezwykle, służka aż martwiła się, czy nie zrobią sobie czego. 

Salomea opadła na krzesło roztrzęsiona. 

-I cóż ja pocznę teraz? Znów pewnie pożarli się o co i wydaje im się, że stali się nagle największymi wrogami. Dlaczego są tacy głupi? Ciszę zakłócało tylko ciche łkanie kobiety. Zygmunt próbował otuchy jej dodać, jednak że psychologiem nie był, a arystokratą, to na uczuciach nie znał się zbytnio. Na szczęście Fryderyk, jako osoba niezwykle uczuciowa, nie mógł wytrzymać, by swej pomocy nie zaoferować. 

-Porozmawiam ja z Juliuszem, dowiem się czy co poważnego się stało. Może o błahostkę się pokłócili, lecz jeśli znam temperament Adama, to pewnikiem coś czego wcale powiedzieć nie chciał, w twarz u wykrzyczał. Taki już on jest, a samych mu to problemów przysparza. 

-Dziękuję Panu bardzo. Ja do pana Adama się udam, w końcu prawie jak matkę mnie traktuje, może zwierzy się, wyjaśni coś i przybliży nas to do zgody między nimi- westchnęła- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem ułoży się lepiej. Wstała i bez słowa salon opuściła, zostawiając mężczyzn samych z gośćmi. 

Hrabia Krasiński, jak to miał w zwyczaju, czmychnął szybko między gości i ślad po nim zaginął. Ferenc spojrzał na Fryderyka, na którego twarzy malował się największy niepokój o przyjaciela. W końcu odezwał się. 

-Panie Lisz... To jest Ferenc, obawiam się, że spotkanie nasze musimy przełożyć. Dziś już zbyt wiele przykrych myśli głowę mi zaprząta.... 

-Rozumiem mój drogi, rozumiem. Nie przejmuj się tak, spotkać możemy się zawsze, a przyjaciel twój właśnie teraz ciebie potrzebuje najbardziej. 

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby Węgra do siebie nie przytulić z wdzięczności. Przycisnął go do siebie, jednak po chwili zorientował się, co wyprawia i szybko puścił, rozglądając się dyskretnie czy nikt nie widział. Na szczęście goście ważniejsze sprawy na głowie mieli. 

-Więc do zobaczenia, mój drogi- rzekł Chopin czerwony jak burak i skierował się do wyjścia szybkim krokiem, jak gdyby od spojrzeń tłumu uciec 

-Do zobaczenia


	8. Rozdział Ósmy

Juliusz kiedy w domu swe progi zawitał ochotę miał pod ziemię się zapaść. Czuł się źle, nie gorzej niż w chwili z Adamem kłótni. Rozpłakać się chciał, ale łzy już spływać nie chciały bo osuszył je po drodze, jechał tu z sercem na ramieniu. Trochę głowę przewietrzył jak wyszedł ale emocji wyłączyć do końca nie mógł. Czuł jak słowa Mickiewicza ranią go niczym sztyletu ostrze. Człowiek ten za grosz szlachetności nie ma, najpierw oczyma obraża a teraz samego Juliusza i.... do tego matkę jego? Matkę co robiła dla nań wszystko by dziecko jedyne na ludzi wychować, najpierw samotnie, potem z mężem drugim co konszachty z władzami carskimi zawiązał tylko z winy stanowiska swojego? Dlaczegoż tyle przykrości o rodzinie jego Mickiewicz mówi, jak nie w dramatach swoich to prostu w twarz mu? 

Juliusz czuł się brudny, splugawiony tym wszystkim, słowami tymi, miastem tym... potrzebował się umyć, nagle takie poczucie go ogarnęło. Służącą poprosił by kąpiel dla niego przygotowała w ramach wyjątku. Widząc panicza w takim stanie dziwnym, odrętwiałym nieco nie mówiła tylko polecenie wykonała. Juliusz kiedy wodę gorącą w wannie ujrzał, z westchnieniem pełnym ulgi do kąpieli nagi wszedł. 

Ciepło go zewsząd ogarnęło, zimnu duszy ustępując na chwilę choć. Poeta młody ramiona kolana objąć próbując się jak najbardziej w kąt wcisnąć wanny. Głowę na kolanach położył i tylko na wodę patrzył, a łzom, których myślał że już nie ma, pozwolił płynąć, płynąć, płynąć... 

Dlaczego taki dla niego był? Czy coś zrobił mu złego? Czy zawinił czymś, czego przypomnieć za nic sobie nie mógł? Nie wiedział. Jedyne co w tej chwili wiedział, to fakt, że Mickiewicz nienawidzi go z całego serca, oraz że lewy nadgarstek bolał go niemiłosiernie. Spojrzał nań, przeczytał po raz tysięczny wyryte na skórze słowa, które nigdy nie wydawały mu się jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo jak teraz odległe. Oczywistością stał się fakt, że o bratniej duszy może najwyżej pomarzyć, zwłaszcza, że w stanie do którego Adam go doprowadza wygląda jak cień własny. Któż mógłby się nim zainteresować teraz, gdy to co Adam powiedział serce jego w pół rozerwało? Ciepła woda wymieszała się z łzami. 

Adam po mieszkaniu swoim chodził roztrzęsiony, nie mogąc zrobić nic ze sobą pożytecznego. Odkąd z koncertu u Liszta wrócił serce jego biło jako oszalałe, powodując że z pokoju do pokoju chodził i krzyczeć ochotę miał. Nie wiedział co wystąpiło w niego, żeby tak powiedział biednemu chłopcu, którego ledwo znów ujrzał a już zranił ponownie? Ręce mu się trzęsły, a prawa ręka pod koszulą schowana piekła jak ogień piekielny. 

Czy jaki bies Adama teraz prześladował za grzechy jego? Wrażenie miał że ręka się jego zaraz ogniem zajmie, a przecie do pisania jej potrzebował. Szybko w barku butelkę wódki napoczętą wymacał i rychło do łazienki pobiegł. Odkręcił butelkę wielkiego haust z niej wychylił na bólu otumanienie patrząc jak zakorkowany zlew zimną wodą się wypełnia. Szybko dłoń po przedramię do lodowni wsadził co pozwoliło ujarzmić na chwilę ogień w ręce jego. Mokry materiał koszuli stał się przezroczysty teraz, opaskę w kolorze jasnego brązu odsłaniając. Wieszcz o nie pamiętał w ogóle bo albo przysłaniał ją koszuli rękaw albo płaszcza, a normalnie opaska w skóry jego kolorze żeby w oczy się nie rzucać nasiąknąwszy wodą pociemniała. Adam wódkę na zlew ostawił i palcami lewej dłoni niezgrabnie węzeł zaczął rozwiązywać. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się zadanie wykonać oczom jego ukazał się widok już dawno zapomniany.

  
"Niech pan nie mówi mamie!"- te słowa jego oczom się ukazały na bledszej niż reszta ramienia skórze. Cholerne znamię. Sen z powiek mu spędzało, nadzieję odbierając, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze bratnią duszę swoją odnajdzie. Któż miałby te słowa wypowiedzieć, jak nie dziecko? A on już trzydzieści lat miał na karku i nie przypominał sobie za nic, aby słyszał kiedykolwiek coś do nich podobnego. Porzucił już nadzieję, a znamię tylko irytowało go niepotrzebnie. Bo któż byłby na tyle głupi, żeby zakochać się właśnie w nim? Z jego temperamentem? Z pewnością nawet jeśli już duszę bratnią poznał, to uciekła słysząc pierwsze słowa jego, tak przestraszyła się.

Spojrzał w lustro z rezygnacją. Nawet wygląd nie ratował go, bo Adam gotów był powiedzieć, że szpetniejszej maszkary od siebie samego w życiu nie spotkał. Nos za duży, brwi krzaczaste, pierwsze zmarszczki i do tego te nieułożone wiecznie potargane kłaki, które z przyzwyczajenia tylko włosami nazywał. Westchnął patrząc ciągle na swoje odbicie. Dlaczego choć na zewnątrz piękny być nie mógł? Wszyscy znajomi jego jakiś stopień piękna sobą reprezentowali, Zygmunt piękny był pod kątem dumy bijącej od niego, Fryderyk emanował wdziękiem i delikatnością artysty, A Juliusz... Juliusz piękny był pod każdym chyba względem. 

Sama myśl o nim, sprawiła, że Adam z jeszcze większą niechęcią na własne odbicie spojrzał. Chwycił nagle znowu wódki butelkę i łyka mocnego jednego jeszcze pociągnął, palce w wodzie zaciskając i rozluźniając. Powoli czuć zaczął na ręce wodę lodowatą, która spłukać ogień ręki jego miała. Na razie udało się, ból nie doskwierał tak bardzo jak te minuty temu. Wyjął dłoń Adam ze zlewu i w ręcznik ją wytarł, rękaw koszuli miał cały przesiąknięty do skóry kleił mu się. Nie szkodziło to i tak miał do prania odzienie dać, jedna koszula w tą czy wewte, różnicy służącej nie zrobi. Litwin zaczął powoli rozpinać guziki odzienia górnego, by zdjąć go z siebie. 

Nawet nie zauważył że przed lustrem to zrobił, jego odbicie od pasa w górę nagie łypało nań wzrokiem zmęczonym i zbolałym. Nie tylko na twarz swoją patrzeć nie mógł ale na ciało również, niby kobiety tak szalały za nim, Maryla, Karola.... Zawsze rękę na piersi mu kładły ale Adam jakoś sam nie wiedział, uczucie to mu nie pasowało. Jego tors nagi, owłosiony w tafli lustra prezentował się Mickiewiczowi źle. Stał tak patrząc na cień odbicia swego, kiedy dreszcz go z zimna przeszedł. Przypadłość już jego taka że zimno mu zawsze a teraz bez koszuli stoi, niedorzeczność. Szybko do sypialni z butelką przeszedł ubrał się, marynarkę założył. Niby cieplej mu się zrobiło ale dziwnego chłodu niepokoju powstrzymać nie mógł. Uczucie że coś zrobić musi powróciło, musiał wyjść, robić coś. Już! Teraz! Natychmiast! Wściekły na siebie samego i na świat chyba, z impetem wódkę na podłodze koło łóżka odstawił, w korytarzu płaszcz ubrał i drzewami z impetem trzasnął.

  
Że też akurat dziś noc musiała być taka piękna- myślał, przemierzając paryskie ulice- Dziś, gdy czuje się jak potwór najgorszy, nawet pogoda ironicznie przypominała mu o tym, że nikt się jego problemami nie przejmuje. On również nic innego teraz zrobić nie chciał, tylko właśnie o wszystkim zapomnieć. Wszedł do kamienicy, gdzie najlepszy jego przyjaciel mieszkał, a dziś wieczorem czytanie poezji Mickiewiczowej urządzał, więc czemu by wizyty mu nie złożyć? Ucieszy się na pewno, tak dawno go nie widział. 

Nie mylił się, już od progu Eustachy rad go przywitał i gościom swoim przedstawił, jako narodu zbawcę i poetę największego- od zawsze miał ogromną skłonność do przesady. Po oklaskach, gdy miejsce w salonie zajął, uwaga odsunęła się od niego na szczęście i mógł po pomieszczeniu się rozejrzeć. Nie zaskoczyło go wiele, bywał tu w końcu często jednak z tłumu postaci wyłoniła się niezwykła postać- kobieta, którą początkowo z Juliuszem niemalże pomylił. 

Podobne miała włosy, ciała budowę, nawet z twarzy, gdyby trochę ładniejsza była, mogłaby go przypominać. Nie mógł wzroku od niej oderwać, nie przez to wcale, że podobała mu się szczególnie, lecz patrząc na nią myślami uciec mógł tam, gdzie uciekać lubił najbardziej- do niego.

  
Eustachy na środek sali wstąpił uwagę zebranych i Adama zabierając do siebie. Skłonił się nisko, odchrząknął teatralnie i głosem lektora znamienitego pojął recytować. 

-Mickiewicz Adam "Romantyczność" - zaczął Januszkiewicz akcentując autora tekstu. Że też od tej jego ballady zacząć musieli, inna idea przyświecała Adamowi kiedy pisał ją, ludowym folklorem i opowiastkami niani z czasów dziecinnych był zachwycony wtedy. Do tego Szekspira znamiona to dzieło miało gdyż dramaturgiem był większym od samego Mickiewicza, musiał to przyznać. 

-"Zdaje mi się że widzę... gdzie? Przed oczyma duszy mojej." - kontynuował Eustachy jego własny wiersz, ale słowa te akurat jak szpilka w adamowe serce się wbiły. Zdawało mu się właśnie że Juliusza widzi pięknego i jasnego, młodego tak, niewinnego a splugawionego słowami jego i złością. Głowę odwrócił patrzeć nie mógł w stronę recytatora. Wzrok jego znów powędrował do owej panienki co tak mu Juliusza przypominała. Dłoń jej delikatna, w rękawiczce w zachwycie usta zasłaniała. Poliki jej różowe a oczy wielkie, brązowe jak u łani. 

Dlaczegóż się tak poezyją jego zachwycała? Co takiego widziała w niej? Czyżby nagle zapomniała co Adam jej powiedział? Skarcił się na myśl tą, przecie ona nie Juliuszem tylko inną osobą ino. Mickiewicz tak w nią zapatrzony że nawet Eustachego słuchać przestał, jeno tylko w stronę się jego obrócił gdy oczy jej zaszły łzami a uśmiech poliki wypełnił. -Martwe znasz prawdy nieznane dla ludu, Widzisz świat w proszku, w każdej gwiazd iskierce

Nie znasz prawd żywych, nie obaczysz cudu! - tu Eustachy przerwał na gości się rozejrzał i z mocą jemu niepodobną jakby boskim głosem ostatni wers balladę kończąca wypowiedział. 

-Miej serce i patrzaj w serce! 

Wszyscy brawo bić zaczęli, Adam nie wiedział co dzieje się, tak go słowa jego wiersza własnego uderzyły. Wspomnienie nagle jego dziecinne wróciło do niego kiedy niania go spać kładła, robiła tak często po matki śmierci. Opowiadała mi historie ludowe z morałem wielkim i poruszającym. I nagle Litwinowi jej twarz uśmiechniętą się w oczach pojawiła mówiąca głosem troskliwym, matczynym. 

_ -Kochany synku, Adasiu mój pamiętam że serce to jest to co liczy się najbardziej, to wszyscy ludzie mają, nawet dranie i łachudry największe, dlatego powinieneś też o serca innych troszczyć się. _

-Panie Adamie!- głos przyjaciela wyrwał go z zamyślenia -Czy uczyniłby nam pan ten zaszczyt, skoro raczył pan pojawić się i zaimprowizował? Miał wykręcać się i już wymówkę na końcu języka miał gotową, lecz kątem oka dostrzegł, jak oczy niewiasty patrzą na niego z nadzieją, podziwem... odmówić nie potrafił. Wiedział, że improwizować można dobrze wtedy, kiedy czuje się coś, jakąś emocję silną, porywczą niby huragan, ta chwila więc była ku improwizacji najbardziej odpowiednia chyba ze wszystkich. 

Wstał, na środek wyszedł i przez chwilę pomieszczenie wypełniła zupełna cisza. Mistrz myśli zbierał, kumulował, by ze słowami pojedynek tocząc serce na oścież przed publiką otworzyć i oddać kawałek swej duszy. Słowa rozdarły ciszę niczym piorun. 

_ Czy nasza sprawa już przegrana?  _

_ Czy cierpieć mamy obydwoje?  _

_ Wszak nie obudzę się żyw z rana wiedząc, żem zranił serce twoje  _

_ i zaprzepaścił to, co duszę jako ostatnie podtrzymuje.  _

_ Sam sobie sprawiam te katusze  _

_ Sam sprawiam, że ból tylko czuję,  _

_ Dlaczego piękniej być nie mogło?  _

_ Dlaczego tyle pytań nagle?  _

_ Dlaczego nic nie dopomogło?  _

_ Dlaczego przestał wiatr dąć w żagle? _

_ I wszystko wokół mnie ucichło  _

_ I nagle wszystko tak spokojne  _

_ Już życie dawno mi obrzydło  _

_ Czy walka z tym oznacza wojnę?  _

_ Czy bój o życie, to też bitwa?  _

_ Bo jeśli jest tak, czy ją przegrałem?  _

_ Wpadłem we własne straszne sidła  _

_ Sam się okrutnie oszukałem.  _

_ Śnię o twoich ustach w różu,  _

_ Myśl kołacze serce stare,  _

_ Widzę mam z ksiąg pełnych kurzu,  _

_ Którą tak już zapodziałem,  _

_ Myśl o tobie ją odbiera,  _

_ Twoje dłonie, oczy duże  _

_ Duszę moją mi rozdziera  _

_ Dla twych zleceń tylko służę,  _

_ Dla twych skinień tylko żyję,  _

_ Moja miłość mnie zabiję! _

_ Lecz jako żywy, cierpię katuszę!  _

_ Na twoje lica patrząc, duszę _

_ Się moje płuca, a szatan tylko  _

_ kłody pod nogi podrzuca!  _

_ Chciałbym złożyć na twej szyi, _

_ pocałunek jak motyle,  _

_ Posiąść duszę twą i ciało!  _

_ A nie tylko płakać zgnile!  _

_ Tylko nam to pozostało....  _

_ Bom ja głupi, zranił ciebie...  _

_ Postąpiłem ja zbyt śmiało  _

_ I przeklinam teraz siebie!  _

_ Oczy twoje, łani oczy,  _

_ Napełnione smutku łzami  _

_ Nic tej wody nie przeskoczy,  _

_ A mi tylko biec za wami....  _

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała zupełna cisza. 

Nikt nie miał odwagi nawet oddechu zaczerpnąć, tak wielkie wrażenie Adamowa improwizacja wywołała. Sam autor stał, z walącym sercem i przyspieszonym oddechem, obdarty, obnażony przed nimi wszystkimi ze wszystkiego tego, czego używał by uczucia swe osłonić. 


	9. Rozdział Dziewiąty

Rozległy się pierwsze nieśmiałe oklaski, które zamieniły się po chwili w entuzjastyczny aplauz, niosący się echem po salonie. 

Mickiewicz otępiały jeszcze nieco, skłonił się i ze środka zszedł na bok. Goście wstali z krzeseł, rozpoczęły się rozmowy, takie, jakie to arystokracja zwykła ze sobą prowadzić, o sztuce, polityce i pieniądzach, oczywiście. On odwrócił się, już do wyjścia udać się zamierzając, wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie, gdy na ramieniu poczuł kobiecą dłoń. Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z niewiastą, tak do.. niego podobną. -Nazywam się Adela, wielki to zaszczyt dla mnie poznać pana, entuzjastką jestem poezji pańskiej od młodzieńczych lat- na twarz dziewczyny wstąpił rumieniec. 

Adam nie skupiał się na tum zupełnie. Nie liczyła się ona, liczył się tylko fakt, że choć trochę Juliusza przypominała mu, że choć na chwilę oderwać się mógł od rzeczywistości i w wizji pięknej tylko, co prawda ale rzucić się w ramiona wymarzonego... 

-Moje imię to Adam, Adam Mickiewicz- ucałował jej delikatną dłoń, kłaniając się nisko- I moja to przyjemność tak piękną poznać kobietę. 

-Któż imienia Pańskiego nie zna w całym Paryżu. -odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna uśmiechając się promiennie. - Przychodzę do pana Januszkiewicza od niedawna bo i w Paryżu krótko goszczę, z ojcem jest przejazdem do Szwajcarii, ale że samego Wieszcza Narodowego poznać będzie mi dane w tych krótkich tygodniach pobytu to tylko marzyłam. Adam uśmiechnął się do Adeli jak najładniej jak umiał tylko.   
Wśród zgiełku tego i zamętu myśli musiał się skupić tylko by nie odstraszyć jej... sobą, uczuciami swymi. 

\- A zwiedziła pani Paryż już? Na Polach Elizejskich była, Łuk tryumfalny widziała może?   
\- Zwiedzałam ja Paryż, ale to miasto dla mnie dziwnym się zdaje, brudnym, zdecydowanie bliskość gór wolę. Jedynym co mię w mieście tym ujęło to improwizacja pańska. Uczuć pełna, miłości czy wielkiego smutku. -odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna, oferowaną rękę przez Mickiewicza przyjmując.    
  
-A czy towarzystwo odpowiada pani w Paryżu? -Narzekać nie mam na co. - odpowiedziała kolejny uśmiech szczery do Adama posyłając. Mickiewicz pomyślał że śliczne jej lica, uśmiechem malowane. Taka szczera się wydawała i uczuć pełna. Wierszy jego słuchała nie z zachwytu fałszywego ale dlatego że czuła je dogłębnie swą duszą. Łzy losu Karusi jej były prawdziwe, Adam to widział patrząc na nią z miejsca swego. 

Ale nie to zaprzątało głowę jego, nie jej szczera wymowa ni urok i inteligentne nad wyraz oczy. Interesowało go tylko jej ciało. Delikatne, smukłe i tak podobne... ale do zdobycia chociaż możliwe. 

\- A pan powiedzieć mi czegoś nie musi? - zadała jemu pytanie patrząc wzrokiem przenikliwym na niego. 

Cóż ma pani na myśli?    
  
-Improwizacja pańska... Mężczyźni do siebie to mają że do uczuć się przyznawać nie chcą, a pan tu duszę swoją wręcz wylał, duszę co o pomoc krzyczała niemal. Kim jest ta miłość wielka o której pan tak pięknie mówi?    
  
Litwin spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, przecież o pomoc nie krzyczał, gdzieżby on tylko...    
  
-A skąd pani wiem że to akurat nie o pani mowa?- zapytał szarmancko Wieszcz, swój urok amanta aktywując. Adela zaśmiała się głośno, powodując że gości kilkoro na nich spojrzenia odwróciło.    
  
-Tekst ten obawiam się że nie zadziałał jak pan chciał tego, zabawny pan jest Adamie. Doprawdy pańskie towarzystwo wiele raduje mą duszę i umysł.   
  
Mickiewicza spojrzenie wyrażało niedowierzanie czyste, ta niewiasta, ta.. kobieta... ta istota wietrzna przejrzała jego zamiary na wylot? Ale jakim to cudem?    
  
-Niech pan szczękę z podłogi pobiera. - odpowiedziała szczerze rozbawiona dziewczyna, w oczach której ogniki radości z polikami różowymi kontrastowały. -Bardzo chętnie zostanie w pana towarzystwie.    
  
Mickiewicz wciąż zapatrzony w nią jak idiota, nie odpowiedział nic. Kobieta przejęła więc inicjatywę.    
  
-Czy ma pan plany po przyjęciu?- zapytała, bawiąc się najwyższym z guzików jego koszuli- bo ja wolna jestem aż do jutrzejszego południa i martwię się, że nuda doskwierać mi zacznie- W jej głosie dało wyczuć się nutkę... prowokacji. Adam postanowił zagrać w grę, którą proponowała.    
  
-Właśnie wychodzić miałem zamiar- odpowiedział- Jeśli ma pani ochotę, może w drodze do domu mi towarzyszyć.    
  
-Z radością!    
  
Drzwi mieszkania wieszcza zamknęły się za nimi, dziewczyna nie marnowała wiele czasu. Wiadomo było, że jeden cel obojgu tylko przyświeca. Rzuciła się, zabrała od razu do roboty. Rozpięła koszulę i całkiem z ramion Adama ją zdjęła, całując dziko, intensywnie, przez chwilę wydawać się mogło, że Mickiewicza zdominuje, lecz głupcem byłby ten, kto powiedziałby, że da się on poskromić kobiecie. W jego życiu nie brakowało ich, wiele już miał przygodnych kochanek, a jednak nigdy znaleźć nie mógł w którejkolwiek nic interesującego na tyle, by związek na lata przedłużać. Z tą nie było inaczej.

  
Adam do sypialni ją poprowadził, jej bystre, duże oczy obserwowały jego i ruch każdy. Pocałunki wznowione zostały, dłonie po ciałach błądziły, Adam przelał całą swą siłę woli do aktu tego. Jego ciało rwało się do wdzięków kobiety, jej bioder, jej włosów krótkich, kręconych. Muskał palcami jej poliki a ona w zamian siebie mu oddała. Czując jakby czego on potrzebuje inicjatywę przejęła. Mickiewicz na pościeli wylądował, znów nagi od pasa w górę obnażony. Dziewczyna położyła się na nim usta mu swoimi muskając. Tylko oddechy ich było słychać szybkie, gorące. Dłonie Litwina znów poliki jej objęły jakby twarz ta, czyją inną była, do kogo innego należała. Boska ułuda umysłu wizję razu z Juliuszem mu dyktowała. Z delikatnym, pod jego dłońmi drżącym ciałem, ale z siłą woli od niego silniejszą. To mu pozwalało kontynuować grę, w którą oboje grają. Zdobycz dała się zmanipulować w objęcia drapieżnika, w Adamowe objęcia. Adela spodni z Mickiewicza się pozbyła, ale on nie wiedział tego głaskał tylko ręka prawą jej lica, lewą biodro trzymając w uścisku. Siedziała na nim okrakiem w mroku sypialni skryta, blaskiem jej tylko twarz promieniała, reszta jak pokój czarny. Brązowe, pełne afekcji akurat tęczówki obserwowały go uważnie, czyżby dziwne na nią patrzył?

Nie obchodziło go, liczyła się tylko ciała jego żądza w tej chwili. Lecz spojrzeniem się w jej... jego twarz musiał zaopatrzyć, bo nagle tylko ciepło przyjemne na sobie poczuł i ciało nad nim poruszać się zaczęło. Wyraz chwilowego bólu ustąpił przyjemności czystej, tak pragnął widoku tego na twarzy tej, kochanej, w oczach tych. Poruszali się razem w rytm powolny, Adam nie chciał już bólu mu sprawiać, przyjemność tylko, to mu szczęście sprawiało. Jego serce zabiło na to szybciej jeszcze, instynkt górę przejął i ścigać on swoje spełnienie zaczął, dłonie na biodrach wylądowały obie. 

Wokół prawej jego ręki mniejsza się oplotła, delikatniejsza, aksamitna, ach ... jak on pragnął dotyku tych dłoni. Oboje nagle stanęli,dopełnienie ich ciała ogarnęło w milczeniu i mroku pogrążeni na pościel upadli.

***

Poranne promienie wpadły do pomieszczenia przez małe okno, rażąc go niemiłosiernie. Nie pamiętał z zeszłej nocy zbyt wiele, tylko to, że była kobieta... Spojrzał na drugą stronę łóżka- była pusta. Gdyby nie pościel lekko wymięta, nie dałoby się wyczytać, że kiedykolwiek ktoś oprócz niego spał tutaj. Nagle przypomniał sobie. Wczorajsza noc, razem z nim... razem z nią. Na samą myśl o tym, że coś tak głupiego zrobił, niedobrze mu się robiło. Kto normalny, gdy zakochany, inną kobietę do domu sobie sprowadza, tylko po to, by potrzeby własne zaspokoić? Czy za zdradę uznać to można, skoro z Juliuszem razem są, i pozostaną prawdopodobnie, tylko w jego snach? Nie wiedział. 

Jedyne co wiedział w tej chwili, to to, że czuł się jak oszust, co samego siebie wplątał w sidła swych kłamstw, a teraz niczym przerażona ofiara miota się, każdej, choćby najmniejszej okazji się chwytając, by uciec, lub choć na chwilę o cierpieniu zapomnieć. Obrócił głowę i spojrzał w lustro na ścianie obok łóżka wiszące, lecz szybko wzrok odwrócił. Nie mógł patrzeć na siebie. Do jego uszu zza drzwi dobiegł dźwięk lekkich kroków. A więc była tu nadal Jak on jej w oczy spojrzy? Trzeba pozbyć się jej stąd, jak tylko to możliwe najszybciej. Wstał, szlafrok na siebie narzucił i z pokoju wyszedł.   
  
Zastał ją na sofie siedzącą, ubraną całkowicie to zaznaczyć trzeba i wesoło kawę popijającą. Obok niej stał, nie na miejscu zupełnie, słoik ogórków w słoiczku wielkości średniej. Mickiewicz nie pamiętał kiedy ogórki kiszone widział raz ostatni, ale nie to mu teraz głowę zawracało. Wypita butelka wódki z zeszłej nocy, w głowę jego się wwiercała bólem tępym. W gardle miał sucho a w uszach szumiało, no pić było cudownie ale konsekwencje tego cierpieć- już nie. 

-Czeka pan aż mu usiąść pozwolę? To dom pański proszę się nie krępować. -Odpowiedziała Adela wesoło. Jej głos wywiercał się bólem w głowie. Kac to najgorszy wróg jego. -Kazałam posłać po słoik ogórków dla pana, przywieźliśmy ich z Polski tuzin. Ciotka Konstancja i jej mąż Johann przepadają za nimi. Jeden w tą czy w tą nie stanie się nic. 

Mickiewicz spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, nie wiedząc co ma na myśli z tymi ogórkami. I czemu się na niego nie rzuca, nie całuje albo w twarz uderza. Dziwna to sytuacja dla Litwina, pierwszy raz nie wiem jak zareagować ma. 

-A...- spróbował powiedzieć Adam ale z jego gardła obolałego głos się nie wydobył. Spróbował odchrząknąć ale nic to nie dało. Dziewczyna podała mu filiżankę swojej kawy gorącej. Napój ogrzał mu dostatecznie struny głosowe bo dzięki temu przemówił głosem zmęczonym i zachrypłym ale ludzka mowa to była. 

-Dziękuję, Adelo.... po co mi ogórków słoik? 

-Na kaca oczywiście. - odpowiedziała mu Polka uśmiechając się szczerze. - To najlepszy mojego taty sposób, niech pan marynatę z ogórków wypije, a potem je pan zjeść może. Korzyści same. 

Adam niepewnie słoik podniósł, na Adelę spojrzał niepewnie, nie widząc co ze sobą zrobić ma do ust przechylił słoik i upił wody solonej. Smakowała obrzydliwie i nie czuł że mu jakoś pomaga. 

-Zadziała z czasem. To nie magia. - powiedziała dziewczyna jakby jego myśli słysząc. - Ja się pożegnać muszę, za dwa dni pociąg do Genewy mam z tatem. Adam wstał na nogach z waty, bo co znaczyło jej zachowanie przecież.... 

-Ale co z.... - nie mógł słowa z siebie wydusić. -Co z tym że my? Dziwne to dla ciebie nie jest? Na ramiona mi się nie rzucasz, nie całujesz znowu mówiąc jak dobrze ci było? 

-A chce pan tego? 

-Nie, ja... nie rozumiem już... 

-Panie Adamie to był akt cielesny po prostu obojeśmy tego chcieli, pan chyba bardziej, ale teraz do ojca muszę wracać żeby się nie martwił. Niech pan się tak nie dyskredytuje będę miała co opowiadać przyjaciółką na salonach. Że miałam samego Adam Mickiewicza a on mnie miał. 

Adela pożegnała się z cierpiącym Adam nie tylko na kaca ale i na serce. 

Wykorzystany się poczuł. Chciała go to i miała, dla niej to tylko akt był... co za dyshonor. Ale Adam z drugiej strony też wykorzystał ją dla ciała potrzeb, pijany, smutny... żałosny był przez to. Miał ochotę pić znowu, ale słoik po ogórkach obaczył na stole do barku idąc. Wykorzystał ją ale ona i wykorzystała jego, ale wiedziała o tym a mimo to dla Adama specjalnie po ogórki posłała? Mickiewicz przyznać musiał że oryginalna osoba z niej, ale nawet to nie pomogło poczuciu winy. Kierunek kroków zmienił do sypialni poszedł gdzie dowodem co się stało w nocy była tylko pościel pomięta. Do szafki przy łóżku uklęknął i z ostatniej szuflady wydobył parę rękawiczek. Tych które Juliusz w napadzie szału odrzucił. Litwin w ręku je lekko dotknął, jakby bał się skalać dotykiem swoim.    
  
Był brudny, nieczysty! I dlatego tak go owa biel ciągnęła. Były czyste, piękne, nieskazitelne.... Zupełnie jak..... Zupełnie jak Juliusz.   
  
Spojrzał na dwa kawałki materiału. Czemu takie uczucia budzi w nim skrawek jedwabiu? Głupota byłaby to największa, gdyby nie ich poprzedni właściciel. Te właśnie rękawiczki to jedne z wielu, co prawda, jakie z pewnością miał, lecz wciąż były jego. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio zazdrościł tak okrutnie komu lub czemukolwiek, jak tym właśnie jedwabiu kawałkom. Do Juliusza należeć, jego być, tak, żeby również go posiąść, takie piękne, piękne myśli, a tak groteskowo nierealne.    
  
Usiadł na łóżku. Dlaczego właściwie ciągle trzymał je? Dlaczego w ogóle w domu jego się znalazły? Uświadamiały go jeszcze dobitniej tylko o tej cholernej abstrakcji, jaką związek z nim aktualnie się wydawał. Przecież nienawidzi go, zresztą, nie powinien dziwić się- sam nienawidził siebie również, niemniej niż ktokolwiek inny, lecz swoją nienawiść mógł znieść. Do każdej nienawiści mógł przywyknąć, tylko nie do tej Juliuszowej. Czemu?- Nie wiedział, skąd wiedzieć miał? Zresztą, czy to ważne? Złym człowiekiem był, z paskudnym charakterem choleryka, oraz ciałem i twarzą równie szpetną. Dlaczego Słowacki miałby się tą maszkarą interesować? Tyle pięknych panien otaczało go zawsze, dla każdej tak miły, nonszalancki... pierwszy raz w życiu zazdrosny był o płeć piękną. Gdyby kobietą się urodził, na pewno droga do serca Juliusza okazałaby się prostsza. Może wtedy Bóg dobry zlitowałby się i obdarował go choć odrobiną urody.    
Odpłynął w rozmyślania. Nierealne były i głupie- to wiedział, ale serca nie miał się z nich wyrywać, bowiem takie właśnie wypływy poza to, co możliwe, były dlań jedynym, co jeszcze przy względnym zdrowiu umysłu jeszcze go utrzymywało. Pojęcia nie miał, co zrobiłby, gdyby nie Juliusz, marzenia o nim, o prawdziwej, pięknej miłości, takiej, której serce jego łaknęło ponad wszystko, której pragnął, pragnął całą swoją osobą.

  
W dłoniach rękawiczki trzymając marzył dalej o Juliuszu jak Dante o Beatrycze. Juliusz był jego mityczną kochanką, uosobieniem piękna i ideału, tym który kiedy wyjdzie z piekła i po nieboskłonie jego przewodnikiem ma być. Tym dzięki któremu znajdzie Dantejskiego Boga czyli szczęście wieczne. Tak w tek chwili Słowacki mu się jawił. On sam był jeno jak zwykłym we mgle wędrowcem.    
  
_ "W życia wędrówce, na połowie czasu, Straciwszy z oczu szlak niemylnej drogi, W głębi ciemnego znalazłem się lasu"  _   
  
Przypomniał sobie cytat dzieło rozpoczynający. Idealnie jego sytuację opisywał, przewodnika mu potrzeba widocznie. Kogoś kto przez Piekło i Czyściec doprowadzi go do Anioła Własnego. Wergiliusza mu potrzeba, gdzieś jest ojcze Wergili? Wyprowadź mnie z tej męki nim szczeznę! Zaprowadź do Juliusza, pięknego i czystego bym mógł w jego osobie szczęście znaleźć! Myślał Mickiewicz na łóżku krzyżem leżąc, rękawiczki na piersi sobie położył, tej która mu tyle odrazy przyprawiała ale serce w niej biło. Jego głupie serce! 

Aksamitne rąk odzienie na sercu jego leżało by choć chwilę mógł bliskość jego poczuć... by smutek odegnać co wciąż i wciąż nadchodzi. Tak Adam tylko rękawiczki Juliuszowe do piersi przyciskał leżąc na pościeli w której kochanek zdradzony. W której leżał teraz i tylko nawet nie ciężar lekki przypominał że serce jego bije jeszcze i ma bić dla kogo. 


	10. Rozdział Dziesiąty

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi swojego mieszkania i oparł się o nie plecami. Przynajmniej one były stabilne, na pewno znacznie bardziej od niego. Jak on mógł być tak głupi i matce na ten cholerny koncert pozwolić się zaciągnąć? Oczywistym było, że tam będzie. Żadne wydarzenie w Paryżu nie odbywa się bez obecności największego obecnie żyjącego poety, wieszcza narodów, jak lubili mawiać o Adamie, przecież najważniejszą jest personą chyba na Ziemi całej, może innych deptać, upokarzać i ranić okrutnie, zupełnie bezkarnym pozostając!... 

Dlaczego więc, gdy zobaczył go, nadzieja się w nim obudziła? Dlaczego przez chwilę zapomniał o wszystkim, patrząc w jego oczy? I dlaczego w końcu, wydawało mu się, że coś w owych oczach dostrzegł? Nie wiedział tak samo wtedy, jak i teraz. 

Nie wiedział również, co skłoniło go, do takiej uszczypliwości, zupełnie niepodobnej do niego, lecz wiedział jedno- słowa, które z ust Adama padłu, więcej bólu zadały mu, niż gdyby go kto pchnął sztyletem prosto w serce, nie podlegało to wątpliwości. Sam fakt, że rozpłakał się, jak dziecko jakie i tchórzliwie uciekł, nie dawał mu spokoju, ale najbardziej dręczył go inny obraz- twarz Adama zaraz po tych słów wypowiedzeniu. Złość, furia, przez zdziwienie, przechodzą w smutek, panikę lecz te ostatnie tylko kątem oka Juliusz dostrzegł, bo na oblicze jego nie mógł patrzeć więcej. 

Zakrył twarz dłońmi i pozwolił łzom płynąć. To była bardzo ciężka noc. Sen nie przyszedł, by choćby na sekundę od myśli go oderwać, dlatego nic dziwnego, że o poranku wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, a czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Pojęcia nie miał, skąd siłę wziął w sobie, by choćby z łóżka wstać, a co dopiero zaparzyć herbaty, tym bardziej, że wszystkie mięśnie bolały go, oczy miał od płaczu opuchnięte i zaczerwienione, a herbata na żaden z tych symptomów nie pomaga. Usiadł, mimo to, na fotelu z filiżanką, ale zamiarowi spokojnego wypicia herbaty przeszkodził dźwięk pukania do drzwi, roznoszący się po ścianach mieszkania. 

Wstał więc- bo cóż innego miał zrobić i w kierunku drzwi się udał, lecz bynajmniej nie z zamiarem otwarcia. Był prawie pewien, że to jego matka przyszła, by sprawdzić, czy z nim wszystko w porządku, a mimo, że kochał ją całym sobą, nie potrafiłby spojrzeć jej w twarz teraz, gdy podstępnie zmanipulowany dał się na przyjęcie namówić. 

-Mamo- rzekł w stronę drzwi, tak, aby osoba stojąca za nimi była w stanie usłyszeć, co mówi- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, proszę. Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać z kimś, możesz do swojego ulubionego pana Mickiewicza się udać! 

Chwila ciszy nieco wytrąciła go z równowagi. W końcu zza drzwi odezwał się cichy, jednak zdecydowanie nie kobiecy głos 

-Juliuszu, to nie matka twoja. To ja, Fryderyk, przyszedłem porozmawiać z tobą, a przychodzić tak wcześnie nie miałem ochoty, więc doceń starania moje i otwórz, proszę, drzwi. 

Juliusz jak wryty stanął, dziwo go ogarnęło ogromne co Fryderyk tu robi? Czyżby przyszedł zapytać gdzie Juliusz był podczas koncertu jego? Słowacki z głowę się złapał, co za gafa. 

-Otworzysz mi czy modlił się będziesz? – dobiegł go głos Chopina zza drzwi. No tak! Drzwi! Poeta otworzył je niezgrabnie, ręce mu się trzęsły strasznie. Kiedy już udało się już mu to zrobić przed twarzą jego stanęła dziwnie żywa twarz kompozytora. 

-Nareszcie, już myślałem że tam zakwitnę. Dzień Dobry ci Juliuszu. - Chopin wszedł do środka mijając Słowackiego w progu i wieszając swój płaszcz w korytarzu. 

-Eeee... Fryderyku.... Dzień Dobry.... Czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? - zapytał nieskładnie młody poeta. Kompozytor już rozsiadł się w fotelu czekając aż Juliusz do niego dołączy. 

-Tak z wizytą przyszedłem, zobaczyć się z tobą chciałem, bom nie widział cię na koncercie swoim. 

-Przepraszam Fryderyku, wiesz jak to ze zdrowiem moim... - skłamał Juliusz i Chopin doskonale o tym wiedział, ale skomentować nie mógł nie po to tu przyszedł przecie. 

-Rozumiem, za dobrze nie wyglądasz. Powinieneś o siebie dbać lepiej. - powiedział zamiast tego. - Usiądź koło mnie, porozmawiajmy proszę, dawnom z tobą rozmowy nie prowadził. Mów, Julek co u ciebie?

-U mnie? W porządku... po staremu, można powiedzieć. 

-Nie sprawiasz wrażenie szczęśliwego

-A kto sprawia, mój drogi? Nic takiego nie stało się, naprawdę. Opowiedz lepiej, jak koncert poszedł? 

Trzeba było działać strategicznie, by cokolwiek z Juliusza wycisnąć, bo po dobroci nie da się tak łatwo, tego Fryderyk był świadom. 

-Koncert przewyższył naprawdę moje oczekiwania. Wielu gości znamienitych pojawiło się, lecz najbardziej ucieszył mnie fakt, że pana Liszta miałem przyjemność poznać. Uroczy człowiek, ma w sobie tyle czaru... rozumiem, dlaczego kobiety tak go uwielbiają. Zaprosił mnie na kawę niedługo... 

Plan zadziałał. Juliusz wyglądał jakby ktoś serce mu wyrwał i nie minęła chwilka, jak po policzkach płynęły łzy. 

\- Juliusz co ci? - zaniepokojony Fryderyk aż stanął i podszedł do poety. Słowacki za poły koszuli nocnej się trzymał, w miejscu serca ją uciskając. Dlaczego wspomnienie pana Liszta tak zadziałało na niego? Przecież to nie Adam, ale tak samo przecież jest czarujący i u kobiet powodzenie ma... to podobieństwo uderzyło go najbardziej, obydwoje popularni, zdolni, tylko pan Liszt delikatny jest i miły.... nie wyzywa Fryderykowi matki w twarz ni w dziełach rodziny nie obraża. 

Głośny szloch nim wstrząsnął, bo jak to Chopina spotkanie pierwsze z tak wspaniałym dla nań człowiekiem tak dobrze poszło, już następne zaplanowane.... a on i Adam... Dlaczego Juliusz takiego szczęścia nie miał? Dlaczego to on na kawę do pana Mickiewicza nie zaproszony tylko z błotem zmieszany, honoru pozbawiony, wyzuty i zostawiony by szczezł! 

-Co się stało? Mów Julek bo siłą to z ciebie wyciągnę! - zastrzegł pianista. Juliusz prychnął, łzy gorzkie smakując w ustach. 

-Tyle.... siły masz co kotek... mały - wydusił z siebie poeta. 

-Nawet jeśli to góruje nad tobą całe centymetrów pięć. Siadaj i wyrzuć to z siebie. Fryderyk zaprowadził Julka do kanapy i usiedli razem. Patrząc na Słowackiego siebie w nim widział, kiedy wiele razy płakał z rozpaczy i niemocy. Wtedy rozmowa wiele pomogła. Chociaż nie lubił kontaktu z ludźmi wyciągnął dłonie w kierunku niższego poety. 

-Chodź do mnie, powiedz mi co się dzieje z tobą. 

Julek szlochając Chopina przytulił twarz swoją wciskając w jego szyję. Blisko osoby drugiej zaczęła go uspokajać, ale wypłakać się musiał a to zawsze trwa. Zwłaszcza gdy wszystko wokół nieprzyjaznym i okrutnym. Poczuł dłoń no głowie swojej i delikatnie mówiące mu "jestem tu" za co był Fryckowi bardzo wdzięczny. Trwali tak chwilę w objęciach swoich, jeden drugiego przytulając. Juliusz zdążył już łzami swoimi marynarkę Chopinowi zamoczyć, ale uspokoił się w końcu.

-Chodzi o Adama.- Wyszeptał wtulony wciąż w przyjaciela. 

-A cóż takiego Adam zrobił, by do łez cię doprowadzić? 

Juliusz milczał. Wiedział, że nie powinien, że Fryderyk ma na pewno wystarczająco ma problemów i dokładanie mu jeszcze juliuszowych byłoby okrutne, ale świadom był również tego, że sam uporać się z tym nie da rady i do żadnych logicznych wniosków nie dojdzie. 

Oderwał się od marynarki Chopina, westchnął ciężko i opowiedział chwila po chwili, jak to z nim i z Adamem było. Fryderyk słuchał cierpliwie, szczerze zaskoczony, przekonany był bowiem, że intrygi takie los układa tylko w francuskich romansach, które tak czytywać lubił. 

Po wysłuchaniu całej historii, w pokoju zaległa cisza, przerywana jedynie tykaniem zegara i dźwiękiem prób zapanowania Juliusza nad przyspieszonym oddechem. Wiele kosztowało go, aby tak się przed kimś zwierzyć z tego, co w sercu już od dawna trzymał i co nie dawało mu spać po nocach, lecz przez to czuł się jakby... lżejszy. 

Fryderyk odchrząknął i z ust jego wydobyło się pytanie, które Juliusza dręczyło od tych kilku tygodni. 

-Julek, czy ty go kochasz? 

Źrenice Słowackiego się w szoku rozszerzyły. 

\- Nie! - krzyknął. - Ja... nie.. Nie wiem... może? Ale jak, przecie...my no... - jąkał w zdenerwowaniu Słowacki, ludzka mowa nagle trudną się zdała w ustach jego. 

Przecie on Adama nie kochał, może lubił najwyżej... podziwiał, admiracją darzył ale żeby go kochać? Jak to niby? Wiedział że mężczyźni go pociągają, szczególnie ci co silną aurę wokół siebie roztaczają, już to dawno wiedział Ludwikowi swe serce oddając, ale z Adamem go przecież tylko nienawiść łączy i przeszłość wspólna. Gdyby Juliusz spotkał teraz trzynastoletniego siebie co by mu powiedział? Że idol twój takim okropnym człowiekiem a ty jak w romansidle jakim niego się trzymasz? Co by ci odpowiedział wtedy? Że kocha Adama i poezję jego nad życie? Przecie to zauroczenia głupie było tylko, teraz inaczej jest. 

-Nie mam go za co kochać, za dużo krzywd mi wyrządził... ja głupim bym był gdybym go kochał.... - odpowiedział Fryderykowi Juliusz. 

-A czy to miłość głupich z nas nie czyni? Sam przecie tak piszesz. Adam również. Do czego człowiek gotowy zrobić w miłości imię, ona go czasem do błądzącego we mgle redukuje, nieprawdaż? - odparł szczerze kompozytor. 

-Jakbyś ty o tym co wiedział, tak to mówisz Fryderyku. Za dużo romansów się naczytałeś, życie prawdziwe nie działa tak jak ksiąg opowieść. 

-Ale czemu więc nie porozmawiasz z Adamem o tym? Powiedz mu co czujesz i co myślisz. Szczery z nim bądź, nie nienawidź go z ukrycia. W twarz mu powiedz z\żeś zły za to co napisał, powiedział. 

-Łatwo ci mówić... 

-Myślisz że tylko ty porcję goryczy od życia dostałeś? Ja jej wiadro wypiłem gdy nikt w Paryżu utworów moich słuchać nie chciał i koncertów mi odmawiano. Ale radą moją jest, byście to jak mężczyźni dorośli załatwili. Możesz to zrobić na gruncie neutralnym u kogoś innego w domu... nie wiem, bylebyście to rozwiązali. Patrzeć nie mogę jak marniejesz. 

-Nie dam rady... nie mogę, nie umiem! Tak jak chcę, Fryderyku, nie umiem! Boję się, że znów coś nie po mojej myśli pójdzie, znów kłócić się zaczniemy, kolejne straszne słowa padną z naszych ust! To niemożliwe, żeby cokolwiek między mną i nim zaistniało, bo jesteśmy od siebie tak dobitnie, tragicznie różni... 

Juliusz nie przyznał tego, ale wiedział dobrze, że propozycja Fryderyka jedynym logicznym jest rozwiązaniem tej sytuacji. Nic takiego przecie, spotkają się, Juliusz powiadomi go, że życzy sobie zerwać znajomość i będzie po wszystkim... tylko dlaczego czuł, że jeśli to zrobi, pożałuje natychmiast? Jedyna rozumna opcja po tych wszystkich krzywdach, to odciąć się od Adama, odrzucić najdalej jak się da, ale nie mógł nawet myśleć o tym. 

-Juliuszu- głos przyjaciela wyrwał go z rozważań- coś musisz z tym zrobić, bo obecny stan rzeczy utrzymać się nie może. Błagam- zrób co chcesz, ale spotkaj się z nim, porozmawiaj. Daj mu się wytłumaczyć, bo pewien jestem, że żałuje z całego serca.

-Frycek, ja wiem, że ty masz rację, ale to naprawdę nie takie proste po prostu spotkać się i porozmawiać z kimś, kto w twarz obraził twoją matkę. 

Teraz to Fryderyk był tym którego zaskoczenie wryło w ziemię. Cóż ten w gorącej wodzie kąpany Litwin znowu zrobił. Chopin aż ręka twarz zakrył i westchnął, znów za mediatora będzie musiał robić, ale Juliuszowi pomocy trzeba. Za dużo to na nerwy jego ale przysięgę złożył że z Julkiem porozmawia i mu rozum do głowy wbije. 

\- Czy mama twoja.... wie o tym? - zapytał ostrożnie na poetę patrząc. 

-Nóż gdzie! Jakbym ja jej w twarz spojrzał mówiąc coś takiego! Już ona za dużo frasunków ze mną ma i jeszcze tu specjalnie przyjechała i ja żem ją wystawił na koncercie, wyrodny syn ze mnie ale mojej mamy nie pozwolę obrażać. - oburzył się poeta. 

Chopin tak myślał nad przypadkiem jego, zastanawiał się co jeszcze powiedzieć może.

-Twoim problemem...... - zaczął powoli. - jest to, że dusisz w sobie wszystko, nie chcąc innych do siebie dopuścić, by nie daj Boże pokrzywdzeni nie zostali. Powinieneś nie tylko im prawdę powiedzieć, ale sobie też... Nie duś tego wszystkiego w sobie, sam do tego, bo to cię wykończy. Powinieneś... pomyśleć nad rozmową z mamą chociaż, ona ci pewno lepiej powie niż ja, młodzieniec taki sam jak ty... co do Adama, bądź choć ty dorosłym, każdy błędy popełnia, Adam do tego wszystko co złe rozpamiętuje i dlatego robi rzeczy takie. Jego smutna przeszłość trzyma go mocno w szponach swoich. 

-To nie usprawiedliwia go z tego co zrobił! 

\- Ja wiem to i nie chcę brać tylko jednej strony, staram tobie o jemu pomóc. Proszę porozmawiaj z mamą swoją chociaż. Żeby ci lepiej było.


	11. Rozdział 11

Czy mądrym było posłuchać Fryderyka- tego nie był pewien. Tak samo nie był przekonany do samego wyjścia z domu w swoim obecnym stanie, ale zdecydował, że zwariuje prędzej, jeśli nie zrobi nic z tą sprawą, więc już godzinę po rozmowie z Chopinem stał przed drzwiami pokoju hotelowego, w którym mama nocowała. Ledwo zdążył zapukać, a już został wciągnięty przez Salomeę do środka i do matczynej piersi mocno przyciśnięty 

-Juleczku, nie masz pojęcia nawet jak się zamartwiałam o ciebie! Gdyś na koncercie z panem Mickiewiczem się pokłócił, myślałam że coś poważnego się stało!-kobieta wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, by nieco się uspokoić. 

Gdy jej się to udało, usiadła na fotelu, a naprzeciwko niej usiadł Juliusz. Wiedział, że ta rozmowa do łatwych należeć nie będzie 

-Opowiedz mi, proszę, co wtedy, na koncercie się wydarzyło? 

-Mamo, tak trudno mi mówić o tym będzie bo wielki ból serce me przeszywa, ja..... nie chcę ci sprawiać kłopotów. Naprawdę! Chociaż czasami coś co mi wydawać się może słuszne tobie ból sprawi, a nie chcę.... 

-Juliuszu. -przerwała mu matka. - Ściemniać przestań i powiedz mi po prostu, słowami swoimi co się dzieje. Czego mi tak usilnie powiedzieć nie chcesz? - zapytała delikatnie pokazując mu że z ni a szczery być może. 

-Mamo, wiele się złego zdarzyło odkąd tu przyjechałem, Dziady i z ojczymem sprawa... ja... nie wszystko to jednak. Słowacki mankietem lewym ze zdenerwowania zaczął się bawić. -Kiedym Mickiewicza obaczył na koncercie nadzieja we mnie nowa wstąpiła i szczęście zawitało na chwilę ale potem jakoś.... jakoś krzyczeć na niego zacząłem w szale aż rękawiczki odrzuciłem a on... mamo on mi powiedział.... - Juliusz przerwe zrobił by zebrać się w sobie. -Nóż powiedział mi że matka moja to suka co nawet szczeniaka nie umie wychować. - wydusił to w końcu z siebie Juliusz.

Matka tylko na niego spojrzała i poeta zauważył jak jej wzrok z zachęcające by kontynuował i pełnego wsparcia staje się na chwilę wyrazem jej bólu. To sekundy trwało dosłownie ale Juliusz zauważyć to zdążył i strasznie go to dotknęło. 

-Mamo... ja... 

-I to tak bałeś się mi powiedzieć że przez dni kilka unikałeś własnej matki? - zapytała Salomea lecz nie ostro jak Juliusz się spodziewał, nadal miękko, jej ton nie zmienił się. 

-Ale on obraził mnie, do czego przywykłem ale ciebie.... 

\- I co z tego? To słowa tylko, życie mi nie ujdzie przez nie. Przykro mi jest to prawda ale co ja poradzę na głupotę mężczyzn? Nieraz oni już mi gorsze rzeczy mówili. Nie tylko ty borykasz się z cierpieniem kochanie, kobiety mają w życiu gorzej, wiesz o tym. 

-Ja wiem mamo, ale… - chciał zaczął Juliusz ale Salomea mu ucięła. 

-Nie skończyłam jeno jeszcze. Uczyłam cię przecież byś nie dopuszczał do siebie zdań innych jeżeli są z czystej złośliwości mówione. Poza tym wiesz sam ile razy ojczym twój w napadzie złości przykrości mi mówił których żałował potem. Ja wybaczałam mu i Adamowi też wybaczę ale ty też musisz bo twój strach irracjonalny o mnie i o to co ludzie gadają wiąże ci ręce. - Powiedziała mu mama stanowczo. - Synku mój kochany, jeżeli ty mu nie wybaczysz jak Bóg nam przykazał to nie będziesz w stanie dalej żyć, musisz coś z sprawą tą z Panem Mickiewiczem zaradzić Juliusz wiedział, że mama ma rację. O tym był zupełnie przekonany, lecz nie wiedział, czy potrafił wybaczyć. 

Rozumiał wprawdzie, że matka nie mówi tego po to tylko żeby go pocieszyć, ale widział w jej oczach, że sprawiły jej ból te słowa... 

-Juliuszu, widzę, że znów jakieś bezsensowne teorie wysnuwasz. Proszę, nie przejmuj się mną tak bardzo. Już dorosły jesteś, matką zajmować się aż tak nie ma już sensu. To, że pan Adam w złości złorzeczył na mnie, nie rusza mnie wcale i ciebie również nie powinno, tak jak ci już mówiłam. Natomiast co się tyczy tego, że ciebie obraził, to znam go bardzo dobrze. Wiem że mówi często rzeczy, których mówić nie chce, żałuje potem, płacze po nocach... i pewna jestem, że z tą sprawą tak samo było. Musisz dostrzec synku, że Adam to też człowiek, też ma uczucia i też błędy popełnia. 

Na myśl o płaczącym Adamie, Juliuszowi zrobiło się dziwnie przykro. Nie lubił, gdy z jego powodu cierpiał ktokolwiek, lecz akurat Mickiewicza żal było mu szczególnie. Może to dlatego, że nigdy go płaczącego nie widział? A może dlatego, że zbyt silny na płacz mu się wydawał? Tego nie był w stanie stwierdzić. 

-Mamo, porozmawiam z nim. Tyle obiecać ci mogę, ale nic więcej. Nie chcę, żebyś nastawiała się na to, że pogodzimy się nagle i przyjaciółmi zostaniemy, bo jest to obecnie wielce nieprawdopodobne. 

***

Po wyjściu Juliusza i ich wzruszającej chwili matki z synem, pani Salomea od razu płaszcz ubrała i niemal z hotelu wybiegła. Szybko doszła do drzwi domu hrabiego i zapukała żywo. Od razu spotkania z Krasińskim zażądała. 

\- To sytuacja awaryjna, proszę poprosić Hrabiego bezzwłocznie! To ważne! 

Zygmunt zdenerwowany po schodach zbiegł w dół. 

\- Co to za nagły wypadek? Co się dzieje? 

-Zygmuncie kochany, nie uwierzysz co stało się. Juliusz do mnie przyszedł. 

\- Co powiedział? Co się stało? -dopytywał się mężczyzna. 

-Nie ma czasu teraz na pytania! Musimy szybko do pana Chopina pojechać! Czekać to nie może. Ubieraj płaszcz 

-Ależ po co? Czy Fryderyk wie że do niego z wizytą zmierzamy? - zasypywał pytaniami kobietę hrabia niemal wyciągany przez nią z domu. Zdążył tylko za cylinder i płaszcz sięgnąć a kobieta już go za drzwi wypchnęła. 

Do mieszkania Fryderyka dorożkę złapali ale na miejscu im powiedziano że pan Chopin ma spotkanie z panem Lisztem u niego w mieszkaniu. 

-Dziękujemy bardzo, ale czekać nie możemy! Zygmuncie jedziemy do pana Ferenca! - postanowiła kobieta i znowu ciągnęła hrabiego w stronę drzwi. 

-Nie chcą państwo żebym coś przekazała? - zawołała za nimi gosposia. 

-Dziękujemy ale to sprawa zwłoki nie cierpiąca. - odpowiedział jej Zygmunt niemal na progu. 

Kiedy w mieszkaniu Pana Liszta się w końcu znaleźli, Salomea prawie wpadła do salonu od razu. Pamiętając jednak jak ostatnio weszła w momencie nieodpowiednim zwolniła i zapukała.

-Proszę- usłyszała głos gospodarza i śmiało drzwi otworzyła. -Pani Słowacka! Co za niespodzianka miła!. - powitał ją pianista wstają ze swojego miejsca. Fryderyk na przeciwnym fotelu siedział herbatę popijając. 

-Przepraszam że tak bez zaproszenia - zza kobiety wyłonił się Zygmunt. - Ale zostałem przez cały Paryż przeciągnięty w poszukiwaniu, Ciebie Fryderyku. 

-Mnie? A czemuż to? -zapytał zdziwiony wielce kompozytor odkładając filiżankę na spodek. 

-Cóż sam to chciałbym wiedzieć... - mruknął hrabia. 

-Panie Liszt, Panie Chopin przepraszam ale sytuacja była zwłoki niecierpiąca. Już wyjaśniam wszystko. 

-Proszę, niech usiądzie pani i mówi, przy herbatce zawsze lepiej się rozmawia. -zaprosił ich dłonią gospodarz, na co dostał wymowne spojrzenie od Fryderyka, kiedy ten zdanie ostatnie wymawiał. Usiedli więc i zanim służąca zdążyła herbaty im nalać, Salomea już obok Chopina usiadła, wzięła w swoje delikatne dłonie jego dłoń i wesołym ćwierkającym głosem oznajmiła 

-Fryderyku, jest pan cudotwórcą. Nie wiem, jak pan dokonał tego, ale syn mój zgodził się z panem Adamem rozmówić i gdy z mojego pokoju wychodził, pierwszy raz od kiedy w Paryżu bawię szczęśliwego go widziałam. Nie wiem jak mam dziękować panu, doprawdy! Z ostatnim słowem chwyciła pianistę w objęcia i przycisnęła jego delikatną figurę do siebie całą siłą, jaką w sobie miała. 

Na Fryderykowej twarzy malowała się nieodczytana mieszanka zaskoczenia i dezorientacji. Cieszył się-to rzecz oczywista, ale czy pani Salomea nie mogła wybrać... lepszego momentu niż ten, kiedy razem z Ferencem przyjemnie przy herbatce rozmawiali?

-Dziękuję, nie zasługuję jednak na pani wdzięczność. Jedyne com zrobił, to przemówił mu do rozsądku.- odpowiedział próbując wydostać się z objęć Salomei i ponosząc porażkę. Szczęśliwej matce nikt nie da rady. 

Spojrzał na Zygmunta, podobnie do niego zdezorientowanego i zjadającego już drugie ciastko, po czym wzrok jego przesunął się na niebywale rozbawionego Węgra, który walczył ze sobą, żeby śmiechem nie wybuchnąć. 

I ty, Brutusie przeciwko mnie?- Pomyślał. 

-Salomeo, pragnę przypomnieć ci, że umówiona jesteś dziś jeszcze na obiad, a ten już za pół godziny. Kobieta zerwała się na równe nogi. 

-Zapomniałabym! Matko jedyna! Jak ja cieszę się, że powiedziałam ci o tym, przynajmniej ty zapamiętałeś! -zwróciła się jeszcze na chwilę do Chopina- Jeszcze raz dziękuję panu bardzo, niezwykle pomógł pan naszej sprawie. Jestem panu dłużna!- I z tymi słowami wybiegła, ciągnąc za sobą biednego Zygmunta. 


	12. Rozdział Dwunasty

Zostali wreszcie sami. 

Fryderyk patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na drzwi jakby goście mieli nagle wrócić i znowu miał znaleźć się w uścisku tak silnym jak zapaśnika meksykańskiego. Nagle jego uszu dotarł stłumiony śmiech ze strony pana domu. Chopin rzucił mu spojrzenie "Nawet się nie waż" lecz Ferenc zamiaru słuchać go nie miał i salon wypełnił jego melodyjny śmiech. 

\- Co Cię tak śmieszy, mój drogi, co? - zapytał go śmiertelnie niezadowolony kompozytor. 

-Ta kobieta jest cudotwórczynią, zaprawdę jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem Cię w sytuacji takiej. Niech Bóg jej błogosławi. - wydusił Liszt uspokajając się już po śmiechu napadzie. 

-Ale nie wiedziałem że taki dar przekonywania masz w stosunku do ludzi, myślałem żeś nieśmiały taki...

-Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny gdybyś usta zamknął w tej chwili. - odparł czerwony jak dorodny pomidor w sycylijskim słońcu Fryderyk. Nie dość że spotkanie sam na sam z mężczyzną mu przerwano to w taki sposób godność jego naruszono i Liszt teraz z niego jeszcze się śmieje. 

-Wybacz mi mój drogi ale uroczą twa twarz była kiedy pani Salomea cię do piersi przytuliła, jakbyś nigdy nie był tulony w życiu. 

-Dla informacji twej, byłem, ale tu w Paryżu ludzie zwyczaju nie mają się tulić tylko całują, poza tym z zaskoczenia wzięty zostałem!

-No dobrze, przepraszam, nie złość się na mnie- odparł Węgier, wciąż w bardzo dobrym nastroju- ale chyba jeszcze nigdy zarumienionego Cię nie widziałem.   
  
-Bo rumienić się nie mam w zwyczaju, ani niewiele dostaję do tego powodów- odparł Fryderyk, marząc o tym, aby te cholerne policzki przestały tak się czerwienić. 

-A szkoda, w rumieńcach bardzo ci do twarzy 

\- Mówisz, jakby cokolwiek ładnego w mojej twarzy dostrzec można było. 

-Cóż za głupoty pleciesz?- Ferenc nie mógł powstrzymać się, żeby lekko głosu nie podnieść. Jak można było gadać takie głupoty? 

-Żadne głupoty, mój nos całą urodę mi odbiera. Za duży, zbyt krzywy- jakby na dowód swoich słów wskazał na rzeczoną część ciała- I w ogóle okropny cały. 

Ferenc nie mógł przyjąć tego do siebie. Jak Chopinowi przejść przez myśl mogło chociaż, że nie jest piękny. Może dlatego, że sam ze swoim wyglądem nie miał żadnych problemów, zresztą wspólnie z paryskimi kobietami, które wygląd jego przy każdej okazji zachwalały, lecz akurat myśl o tym, że Fryderyk uważać by mógł samego siebie za brzydkiego? Ta wydawała mu się wręcz abstrakcyjna. 

-Panie Chopin- zaczął oficjalnie, co Fryderyka zaniepokoiło lekko- Nie mogę pojąć, doprawdy, skąd u pana podobne przekonanie. Czy nie dostrzega pan tłumów ludzi wokół siebie zafascynowanych pana osobą? Nie widzi pan setek oczu, z nabożnym podziwem wpatrujących się w pana, podczas koncertów? Nie uważa pan chyba, że taki ogrom ludzi myli się? 

-Nie uważasz chyba, że obchodzi mnie opinia tłumu?" 

-A czyja w takim razie? 

Nie zdążył pohamować tego jednego słowa, wydobywającego się z jego ust. 

-Twoja. 

Liszt nie spodziewał się tego usłyszeć z ust Fryderyka. Uczucie które jego serce ogarnęło było nad wyraz ciepłe i ekscytujące. Chopinowie najbardziej zależało na opinii jego, lepszej rzeczy usłyszeć nie mógł. Ciepło nie tylko serce jego ogarnęło ale poczuł jak znamię jego spod warstwy materiału się odzywa, pieśń miłości niemal wygrywając. Ręką dotknął je lekko a uśmiech jego twarzy nie opuszczał. 

Widział jak ręce Fryderyka skrzyżowane na piersi też miejsce na obojczyku dotykają. 

Była to chwila mutualnym uczuciem wypełniona, Ferenc więc na miejsce swoje usiadł, radosny jak nigdy w życiu

\- To na czym mój drogi skończyliśmy rozmawiać? - zapytał Liszt herbatę do ręki biorąc. 

\- Właśnie opowiadałeś mi o swoim spotkaniu z Mistrzem. - odpowiedział Chopin łaknący poznać mężczyznę siedzącego przed nim. 

-Ach no tak! Ale potem ty odpowiadasz na moje pytania. Zgoda? 

-Cokolwiek wymaga byśmy poznali siebie lepiej, odpowiedź brzmi tak. 

-No więc, z panem Beethovenem spotkałem się, gdy jako jedenastolatek koncert w filharmonii dawałem. Po koncercie mój ojciec świętej pamięci podszedł do mnie i oznajmił, że niezwykła osobistość na widowni siedzi i zachwycona jest grą moją. Przestraszony, bom był wtenczas młody, spytałem, któż taki swoją obecnością mnie zaszczycił, na co ojciec odparł, że sam mistrz- Ludwig van Beethoven. Myślałem, że zemdleję na miejscu, w takim szoku byłem. Musiano szklankę wody mi przynieść, bom był wtedy słabego zdrowia, a zanim wypić zdążyłem , wbiegł spanikowany pomocnik mojego ojca, oznajmiając niespokojnie, że mistrz chce ze mną twarzą w twarz się zobaczyć. Zanim cokolwiek zdążyłem powiedzieć, już wszedł do pomieszczenia. Niski był, ale majestat od niego emanował niezwykły. Był już w podeszłym wieku, poruszał się z lekkim trudem, jednak gdy zobaczył mnie, jakby nowy duch w niego wstąpił, zerwał się na równe nogi, podszedł do mnie i bez ostrzeżenia ujął twarz moją w dłonie, składając na moim czole pocałunek. Dalej nic już nie pamiętam, czego żałuję niezwykle, w zbyt wielkim byłem szoku. Pamiętam jedynie, że wyszedł szybko, bo ważne sprawy go goniły. 

-Pocałował cię w czoło, mówisz? 

-Czyżbyś był zazdrosny? -... Ferenc uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Kochał z Fryderykiem się droczyć. 

-Nie musisz insynuować takich rzeczy, oczywiście żem zazdrosny, ale nie o to że inny mężczyzna twoje czoło pocałował tylko że zrobił to sam Ludwik van Beethoven, to było błogosławieństwo od Mistrza samego. Ile ja bym dał za spotkanie z nim. -przyznał Chopin z przekąsem. - Ale obiecałem ja ci coś o sobie opowiedzieć, więc pytaj, cóż wiedzieć chcesz? 

Liszt zastanawiał się przez chwilę o co zapytać może, tyle możliwości było, tyle rzeczy które chce wiedzieć, ale stwierdził że zacznie od prostego pytania. -Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? -wypalił po chwili. Fryderyk spojrzał na niego wymownie, brew jedną do góry podnosząc. 

-Nie patrz tak na mnie. Powiedz mi po prostu, proszę. 

Fryderyk zastanowił się bo byle jak odpowiedzieć nie mógł. 

\- Czarny jak moja dusza. - Odpowiedział w końcu. 

Liszt spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. 

-Poważny jesteś teraz? 

Chopin spojrzał na niego oczy marszcząc. 

-Nóż pewnie, że nie, ale dla samego wyrazu twojej twarzy warto było to powiedzieć. - odparł kompozytor dopijając herbatę. -Dla wiadomości twojej moim kolorem ulubionym jest fiolet delikatny. 

\- Nie mogłeś od razu mi powiedzieć tego? 

-Nie. -Fryderyk z góry na niego spojrzał delektując się wyrazem twarzy Ferenca. Skoro bawić się chce Chopin do tej gry dołączyć. Nie rzuci mu rękawicy. Albo rękawiczek, białych i drogich. Mowy nie ma. 

-No dobrze, jest coś o co jeszcze chciałbyś zapytać ?

Liszt zastanowił się przez chwilę. Jedno pytanie chodziło mu po głowie, lecz czy dobrym pomysłem jest zadawać je? Tak bezpośrednio? 

-Masz już bratnie znamię, prawda?

Wycofać się już nie mógł. 

-Tak, mam. 

-A czy chciałbyś powiedzieć mi, co czułeś, gdy zobaczyłeś je po raz pierwszy? 

Fryderyk jakby wzrok spuścił, i odwrócił lekko głowę, a na jego ustach zagościł niewielki, niedostrzegalny niemal uśmiech. 

-Wiesz, to nie było wcale tak dawno, może dwa, trzy miesiące temu? Na pewno jeszcze w lecie. Rano niebywały obudził mnie ból w prawym obojczyku, zaraz ustał jednak. Ciekaw, cóż spowodować go mogło, do lustra podbiegłem i spojrzałem na to miejsce, gdzie widniała wtedy i do dzisiaj widnieje pięciolinia, z pierwszym fragmentem pewnego utworu. Przepisałem je na papier do nut i zaraz przy fortepianie w salonie zasiadłem, by zagrać choć tą pierwszą część melodii. Ręce moje trzęsły się najpierw, ale po kilku nutach uspokoiłem je i do moich uszu dobiegła najpiękniejszy chyba utwór, jaki słyszałem i pewnie do końca życia usłyszę. Skomponowany był cudownie, lecz nie to aż takie wrażenie na mnie wywarło- tu przerwał na chwilę, zamknął oczy i zdawał się, jakby odpływał w piękny sen- To nadzieja, jaką ta muzyka mi dała. Ta wiedza, że czeka na mnie ktoś, że nie będę już sam, że może znajdę w końcu miłość... 

Fryderyk wyrwał się z zamyślenia, głową lekko potrząsnął, jakby sprawdzić chciał, czy wciąż na swoim miejscu. 

\- Ach, rozgadałem się, jak zwykle! 

Ferencowi po raz pierwszy od długiego, długiego czasu brakowało słów. 

-A co z Tobą ? - odezwał się Chopin. - Jak wygląda twoje bratnie znamię, jeśli zapytać mi wolno? 

Liszta to pytanie jakby ze snu wyrwało, bo dziwny, błogi stan go jakby ogarnął. 

-Moje znamię... to również pięciolinia... -odpowiedział Liszt patrząc drugiemu mężczyźnie prosto w twarz. 

Fryderyk usiadł nagle prosto jak struna, jego oczy jak otwarta księga patrzyły na Ferenca wzrokiem pełnym natłoku emocji. Nadziei, zdziwienia, radości, strachu... Oboje patrzyli na siebie tak chwilę w ciszy, bo nagle oboje nie wiedzieli coś powiedzieć mają. W końcu ciszę przerwał Fryderyk 

-A ty co czułeś kiedy znamię swoje dostałeś?

\- To najszczęśliwsza chwila była w moim życiu, nawet bólu nie czułem, przeszyło me serce do cna, przeszło przez kości, mięśnie i do duszy mej dotarło... nawet ból ostry prawego obojczyka tak mocny że łzy ciekły mi nie stłumił mojego szczęścia. Zakochany byłem.... jak nigdy dotąd. 

Żaden z nich nie chciał chwili przerywać, żaden nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, jak zareagować, co robić... Mógł to być przecież czysty przypadek, czyjaś inna kompozycja mogła na ciele drugiego widnieć. Przez ciszę przeszył się szept Fryderyka 

-Czy mogę... zobaczyć je? 

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Liszt wstał, razem z nim wstał Chopin. Rozpiął drżącymi dłońmi dwa pierwsze guziki jego koszuli, odsłonił materiał i jego oczom ukazał się sam początek pierwszej z dziesięciu etiud, które Węgrowi zadedykował. Nie mógł powstrzymać się, oparł głowę na jego torsie, przytulił do siebie i za chwilę cichy szloch wypełnił pomieszczenie. Ciepłe, silne ręce objęły go i usta dotknęły jego czoła, składając na nim delikatny pocałunek. Ciągle drżącymi dłońmi własny kołnierz rozpiął i odchylił, by swoje znamię okazać. 

-Wiesz co to znaczy?- cichy głos zadał mu pytanie. 

-Wiem. 

-Że jesteś moją miłością ponad przeznaczenie. 


	13. Rozdział Trzynasty

W nocy sen nie nadchodził, mimo że Adam potrafił takie ilości alkoholu wypijać że normalnego człowieka uśpiłyby od razu. Leżał zmarnowany na łóżku w pościeli, już czystej, w okno tylko na gwiazdy patrząc. 

Czy myślał o czymś konkretnym? Może? Sam nie pamiętał już a widok świecących kul ciekawszym mu się zdawał od całego świata. Koło łóżka walały się dwie puste butelki wódki i trzecia niedopita, wbrew pozorom stały tu już od kilku dni. Adam tak się poprzednimi zmęczył że na trzecią nie miał ochoty bo na apatię to nie pomagało. Nadal pamiętał jasno co powiedział i co zrobił, dlatego spijał alkoholu trunki w odstępach dniowych, by tylko utrzymywać u siebie stan zamroczenia w zawieszeniu między jaźnią a snem. Zdawało mu się że świat mu się zapada pod nogami a jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem tylko łóżko jego, na którym tkwił od trzech dni. 

Czas spędzał na rozmyślaniu, zastanawiając się co by się stało, gdyby historia inaczej skierowała ich losy. Marzył o tym by w czasie się cofnąć i wymazać chociaż to zdanie jedno, to zdanie którego teraz tak żałował. Pustka egzystencjonalna trzymała go w objęciach żelaznych, na nic ochoty nie miał, tylko by płakał nad losem swoim. 

-Widzisz Adam, jakiego domu przyszło ci przekroczyć progi, jesteś teraz na dnie, na deskach, podłogi, łzy ci lecą rzęsiste.... na twój wiek męski, wiek klęski. - mruknął do siebie pod nosem by ciszę nocy przerwać świdrującą. Lecz nagle smuga światła twarz jego oświetliła. Wnet sprawę sobie zdał że to ranek już, słońce wschodzi a on tkwi w tym bezczasie historii w swoim tylko małym światku. Świat zewnętrzny toczy się rytmem swoim a on tkwi i rozmyśla nad czymś co stać by się mogło a nie może już.

Poczucie pustki i beznadziejności wkrada mu się w umysłu zakamarki, przeszywając mu czaszkę niczym strzała. Na piersi nadal para rękawiczek białych, aksamitnych leżała, która z Adamem niemal jednym się stała teraz. Unosiła się i opadała razem z jego oddechem delikatnie poddając się prawu jego ciała. 

Pukanie do drzwi niemalże przyprawiło go o zawał. 

Wstał, nie spojrzał w lustro, bo dawno już je rozbił, by na siebie wciąż patrzyć nie musieć. Kogo licho niesie? O tej porze... Jakiej porze? Sam nie wiedział jaka godzina, jaki dzień, jaki miesiąc, zapomniał po połowie drugiej butelki i przypominać sobie nie chciał. 

Doszedł do drzwi, stanął przed nimi i położył dłoń na klamce. Naprawdę nie chciał otwierać. Naprawdę. Była jednak jedna myśl, która go do tego popychała, nie pamiętał za cholerę jaka, ani czego dotyczyć by mogła, otworzył jednak... 

-Dzień dobry pa...

Trzasnął mu drzwiami przed nosem. To dziać się nie mogło, niemożliwe, jego sny już wydają mu się rzeczywistością, zwariował do reszty! Nie zauważył kiedy upadł, kiedy stracił świadomość, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się... 

***

Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie. Oczu otworzyć nie mógł, światło nawet przez powieki zbytnio go raziło. Gdzie był? Co stało się? Nie pamiętał. W końcu powieki uniósł, by zorientować się, że leżał w swym łóżku, jednak nie wyglądało ono tak, jak je zapamiętał. Cała sypialnia była inna. Zasłony pierwszy raz były odsłonięte, przez co do pomieszczenia wpadały promienie wyjątkowo słonecznego, jak na jesień, poranka, butelki zniknęły z podłogi. 

Z podziwu wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi do jego sypialni, i kroków postaci, która zza nich weszła. Nie wiedział, gdzie znalazł odwagę, by obrócić głowę. Zanim Juliusz zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, Adam schował twarz w dłoniach i po sypialni rozniósł się szloch. Nic innego powiedzieć nie był w stanie, zbyt bał się, że znów słowo jedno sprawi, że odpędzi go od siebie, że ucieknie, pryśnie jak sen. 

***

Juliusz z sercem na ramieniu na spotkanie do Adama szedł, bał się co stać się może, co Adam mu powie... ale zdecydowany był żeby chociaż wersje jego historii usłyszeć. Lecz nie spodziewał się w ogóle tego co zastało go kiedy już do drzwi zapukał. Adam... to jest Pan Mickiewicz zatrzasnął mu je przed nosem jak dziecko wystraszone. Lecz Juliusz klucza w zamku nie usłyszał za to głuchy łoskot jakby upadł ktoś, co wprawiło go w jeszcze większe osłupienie. Czy coś się stało Może Pan Mickiewicz potknął się i coś mu się stało? Juliusz z myślami się bił czy wejść i prywatność domu jego naruszyć ale z drugiej strony dziwne uczucie w sercu zagościło że stało się coś. Wątpliwości miał coraz więcej lecz strach o życie drugiego człowieka górę wziął i Juliusz ostrożnie drzwi otworzył. 

Zobaczył Litwina leżącego nieprzytomnego przy na podłodze i serce jego zabiło przeraźliwie. Szybko przy boku Wieszcza się znalazł by sprawdzić czy żyw. Policzek do ust przystawił drugiego mężczyzny i z wyczekiwaniem wszystko się zatrzymało. Lecz poczuł oddech na policzku swoim, nagle tak blisko.

Siłą, o której nie wiedział nawet, że ją ma, przeniósł Adama do pierwszego pokoju, jaki zobaczył, który okazał się być sypialnią poety. Zrzucił go sobie z pleców i na brzegu łóżka przysiadł na chwilę, bo Mickiewicz, mimo że od niego niższy, do lekkich nie należał. 

Czas ten poświęcił na rozglądnięcie się po pomieszczeniu, które oddawało obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Puste butelki walały się po podłodze, wśród zapisanych pokreślonymi słowami zmiętych kartek, a w całym tym bałaganie, na łóżku obok niego leżała para rękawiczek...Jego rękawiczek. Szukał ich wszędzie, ale że u Mickiewicza znaleźć się miały? Skąd w ogóle wzięły się tutaj? Pierwszy raz przecież tutaj był. 

Nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt długo, chwycił rękawiczki w dłonie i już miał wyjść, opuścić Adama, przyjść innym razem... ale coś nie pozwalało mu. Miał przeczucie, że nie może zostawić go w takim stanie, musi choć dopilnować by obudził się i wytrzeźwiał w miarę, posprzątać też by się przydało, a on do sprzątania nie przywykł, na szczęście pamiętał jeszcze jak mama go uczyła gdy jeszcze był młody. 

Pierwsze co zrobił to rolety odsłonił by do pokoju światła wpuścić. Kiedy już promienie słońca sypialnię oświetliły jeszcze gorzej to wyglądało niż jak wszedł tutaj. Słowacki po pokoju się rozejrzał oceniając co zrobić wpierw. Do wniosku doszedł że papiery pozbiera bo nie będzie baletował pomiędzy nimi by nie nadepnąć na nie. Kiedy już zrobił to, trzeba było butelki zabrać. Młodzieniec sprzątnął je i wyrzucił, niedopitą wódkę na szafce odstawiając. Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju by w salonie okiennice otworzyć i powietrza trochę świeżego wpuścić, kątem oka dostrzegł rozbite odłamki szkła które wzrok jego przykuły iskrząc się od słońca. 

Ostrożnie drzwi do pokoju otworzył i oczom jego ukazało się lustro rozbite na którego odłamkach zaschnięta krew się znajdowała. Juliusz miotłę, którą w kuchni znalazł wziął w dłoń by kawałki ostre zamieść w miejsce jedno a potem uprzątnąć. Wątpił by Mickiewicz zmiotkę miał, więc potem poprosi o nią służącą czy właścicielkę mieszkania, ale nie to go martwiło najbardziej. Krew, zaschnięta bo zaschnięta wzbudziła w Juliuszu uczucia skrajne. Musiał sprawdzić czy Litwin ran nie ma. Dziwne uczucie troski o Mickiewicza powróciło a skoro już się nim zajął może sprawdzić czy ran nie ma, to nic, Adam i tak jest nieprzytomny. 

Otworzył drzwi, w nadziei, że Adam śpi, nie był gotów bowiem na spotkanie z nim twarzą w twarz. Do pokoju wszedł, najciszej jak umiał kroki stawiając, jednak zanim zdążył zorientować się, Mickiewicz usiadł, obrócił głowę w jego stronę, a potem z przestrachem niby, twarz w dłoniach schował i... zaczął płakać? 

Wydało się to Juliuszowi zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. On? Miał uczucia? Płakać potrafił? Zawsze, gdy w złym nastroju go widział za młodu, ten złością wybuchał, lub przygnębiony odsuwał się od towarzystwa, może dlatego nie potrafił słów znaleźć, gdy łzy po policzkach Adamowych popłynęły. Jak miał się zachować? Powinien zapytać, co się dzieje, porozmawiać, pocieszyć... Ale to proste zadanie niemożliwym się wtenczas wydało. Tylko jedna rzecz do głowy mu przychodziła 

-Przepraszam. 

Nie wiedział za co przeprasza, wiedział jedynie, że przeprosić za coś musiał. Nie spodziewał się żadnej odpowiedzi, jednak Adam obrócił ponownie głowę i spojrzał czerwonymi od płaczu oczyma na niego, przez co Juliusz poczuł się, jakby kto w duszę mu zaglądał. Starszy poeta otworzył usta, lecz sekundę potem zamknął je, jakby bojąc się jakiegokolwiek słowa wypowiedzieć. 

W tej chwili właśnie, cisza była najbardziej znienawidzonym przez obu zjawiskiem. Trwali tak w chwili tej Juliusz w progu zastygły, w niezręcznej sytuacji, czując jakby prywatność Adama skalał swoją osobą. Mickiewicz wylewając z siebie gorzkie łzy, których wstydził się, och jak się wstydził. Żaden z nich nie wiedział jak zareagować ma kiedy szloch w cichy kwil się przerodził a Adam głowę zwiesił, odwrócił od lica Juliuszowego. Nie mógł mu w oczy spojrzeć, nie po tym co powiedział, zrobił. Oblicze Juliusza jasne, oświetlone stało przed nim z tak pięknie wpatrzonymi w niego oczyma. Adamowi wstyd było na niego spojrzeć a co dopiero do nań mówić.

-Przepraszam... - powiedział Juliusz raz jeszcze nie wiedząc czemu. 

Adam to samo sobie pytanie zadał, czemu on przeprasza jego? Przecież to Adam tyle przykrości mu sprawił, tyle bólu i cierpienia, czemu Juliusz…

\- Przepraszam ja... 

-Cichaj - rzucił w końcu Adam, głosem wyzutym, jak nie jego własnym. - Cichaj... 

Juliusz zamilkł znowu jak piorunem porażony, dziwny stan Mickiewicza przerażał go, wolał posłuchać niż płakać potem znowu. 

-Czemu przepraszasz ty mnie, skorom to ja tyle przykrości ci sprawił ? - zapytał Litwin nie podnosząc wzroku. 

-Nie wiem, prawdę mówiąc...- Juliusz przemógł się i pomimo rosnącego niepokoju, podszedł i usiadł na skraju łóżka Adamowego. 

-Nie widuję pana...-Mickiewicz spojrzał na niego dziwnie- To jest, nie widuję Cię w takim stanie często- poprawił się. Gula w jego gardle rosła z każdym słowem. 

-Bo nieczęsto do takiego stanu się doprowadzam, ale tym razem zasłużyłem sobie. 

Przypomniał sobie, po co przyszedł. 

-Na ścianie wisiało rozbite pięścią lustro... 

-Wiem, rozbiłem je sam 

-Dlaczego? Mickiewicz spojrzał z odrazą na miejsce, gdzie lustro owe wisiało. 

-Nie mogłem już patrzyć sobie w twarz. 

Juliusz Słowacki rzadko doprowadzony zostawał do stanu, który można by nazwać szokiem, jednak teraz inaczej określić nie dało się go inaczej. Czy mama miała rację? Mickiewicz przez kłótnię z nim, przez to jedno zdanie do takiego stanu się doprowadził, gdzie samemu sobie nie był w stanie spojrzeć w twarz? 

-Adamie, nie mów mi tylko, że to przez to co przed kilkoma dniami powie... 

-Milcz, błagam!-Rozpaczliwy krzyk wydarł się z gardła poety. W drżących dłoniach z powrotem ukrył twarz- Wszystko oddałbym, by o tym zapomnieć...

  
Juliusz stał jak oniemiały, człowiek ten, wyższy w oczach Juliuszowych od Szekspira, Byrona czy Homera, człowiek ten którego tak nienawidził kochać, ten...ten wielki.... Bóg co nie odpowiada biednemu Konradowi.... nagle zszedł na ziemię do niego i ludzką stronę pokazał. Ten Bóg wielki co krwawi jeno jak człowiek i łzy słone po jego policzkach ulatują, żałuje w obliczu Juliusza. Żałuje tego co zrobił mu i powiedział. Słowacki myślami galopował siedząc obok Adama, który milczenie mu nakazywał. Bał się odezwać widząc w jakim on stanie jest ale powiedzieć coś musiał bo czuł... czuł przy nim wiele tak emocji, znieść widoku jego zrozpaczonego nie mógł. 

-Ja też. - szepnął Juliusz odwracając wzrok.

-Cożeś powiedział? - zapytał ochryple Litwin, na młodzieńca patrząc. 

-Ja też, dałbym dużo by zapomnieć Pan mógł. O upokorzeniach najpierw w domu moim, kiedy pan Romantyczność recytował, potem o tym co z Filomatami stało się i o ojczymie moim. Dałbym wszystko by pan mógł być dawnym tym Mickiewiczem którego z ukrycia żem oglądał, szczęściem pięknym i miłością pełnym.... Ile ja bym dał by Pan tego wszystkiego nie przeżył i życie dzięki temu wiódł spokojne.... Ja... ja -tu głos mu się załamał i pomrugać musiał by łzy odgonić. - Ja tak bardzo nienawidzę tego między nami.... tych waśni, sporów... tej nienawiści całej.

Adam na niego oniemiały patrzył, chłonąc każde słowo Juliuszowe, nie widział.... nie wiedział że Słowacki takie myśli o nim dzieli... o nim co tak go skrzywdził przecie. 

-Pan mnie... nie nienawidzi?- spytał niedowierzając słowom młodszego poety. 

-Chciałbym, wiem, że nienawidzić pana... nienawidzić cię powinienem, ale nie potrafię. Nie masz pojęcia jak wiele jestem w stanie ci wybaczyć, nie znając żadnego powodu- Juliusz westchnął ciężko, starał się powstrzymać łzy, jednak jedna uciekła mu i po policzku spłynęła. 

Cholera jasna, nie tak miała wyglądać ta rozmowa... nawet rozmową być nie miała! Chciał tylko sprawdzić, czy z nim wszystko w porządku i wyjść czym prędzej, ale uciec teraz nie chciał, a gdyby chciał nawet, to nie potrafił. Już nie mógł dłużej trzymać w sobie tego, ukrywać uczuć... ale jakich uczuć? Nie umiał w żaden sposób ich zdefiniować. 

-Juliuszu- głos Adama wyrwał go z zamyślenia- Ja... ja nigdy nie chciałem cię nienawidzić 

Nadgarstek nagle zabolał go okrutnie. Czuł, jakby ktoś mu rozżarzonym ostrzem po skórze przejechał, jednak wiedział, że bólu tego nie poskromi w żaden sposób i czekać należy tylko, aż sam przejdzie. Ostatnio coraz częściej zdarzało się to, coraz częściej nadgarstek bolał go dokładnie w tym miejscu- tam, gdzie znamię. Nawet do medyka udał się z tym jednak przyczyny bólu nie znał w dalszym ciągu. Nie mogło to być związane przecież ze znakiem... 

Mickiewicz jakby nagle objawienie boskie usłyszał. Ale jak to Juliusz wcale go nie cierpi ? Czy znaczy to że uczucia mają podobne? Jeden i drugi z nich pojednania pragnie najbardziej na świecie, więc może uda im się nawet stosunki dobre nawiązać i może je utrzymać...? Nowa nadzieje wstąpiły w niego ale przyziemne sprawy znów myśli jego od Juliusza odciągnęły. Nadgarstek znowu boleć z pełną mocą zaczął i Litwin ochotę miał z bólu wyć. Dlaczego akurat w momencie takim kiedy on i Juliusz mieli już pogodzić się... Musi z nim porozmawiać szybko! 

\- Juliuszu, ja... - kiedy wzrok jego padł na młodzieńca, z polików poety rzęsiste łzy leciały a grymas bólu twarz jego przeciął. Mickiewicz zaniepokojony już chciał go w swoje objęcia brać, ale nie może przecie.... nie wolno mu jeszcze. -Juliusz co ci dzieje się? Przepraszam Cię z serca całego, ja nie.... chciałem tak potraktować ciebie. Zemsta... gorzki ma smak po czasie, widzę to teraz dopiero... proszę wybacz mi i łez nie roń nad mym i swym losem.... proszę nie roń łez... - błagał Adam resztkami sił swoich chociaż ochotę miał rozpłakać się z bólu sam. Serce o klatkę piersiową mu biło głośno tak jak Zygmuntowski dzwon. Wszystkie zmysły jego przytępione były ale na Juliuszu był skupiony tylko..

-Ja nie... -wydyszał Słowacki. - Ja już dawno Tobie wybaczyłem... tylko nadgarstek mój boli tak piekielnie... nie wiem co dzieje się.... - głęboko powietrze wciągnął, bo coraz trudniej mu się oddychało a głos drżał. - Chciałabym żeby to tak nie bolało. 

Adam jeszcze nigdy tak rozpłakanej twarzy i oczu nie widział. Za ścianą łez te brązowe ogromne oczy łani patrzyły na niego z takim błaganiem by ból ten przerwać. Mickiewicz ręka lewą ruszył i już polik młodzieńca chciał w dłoń ująć ale nie mógł, nie... oboje byli w bólu i rozpaczy pogrążeni, oboje w tym sami, tylko Adam i Juliusz we dwóch.... 

-Nie płacz proszę, co - przełknął ślinę Litwin. - co zrobić mam....?

Słowacki powstrzymywać się dłużej nie dał rady. Chwycił twarz adamową w dłonie, spojrzał w błękitne oczy Mickiewicza i słabym głosem poprosił

-Powiedz mi, że mnie kochasz. 

Nie powinien, wiedział o tym dobrze. Sam na to pytanie odpowiedzi nie znał, a tej od Adama bał się jak własnej śmierci, lecz czuł, że cierpiał będzie bardziej, jeśli nie zapyta o to nigdy. 

-Kocham. 

To słowo, jedno słowo, przebiło go na wylot. Tak często śnił, marzył o tym, tak wiele nieprzespanych nocy, nierealnych marzeń, to wszystko, co jego życie piekłem czyniło... aż do tej pory. Nie był w stanie już powstrzymać łez, objął go położył głowę na piersiach i rozpłakał się, rzewnie i szczerze. Poczuł dłoń, gładzącą go po karku, wiedział, że powinien odpowiedzieć, niczego nie pragnął bardziej, jednak słowa nie mogły przejść przez gardło, utknęły tam, razem ze wszystkim, co Juliusz miał do powiedzenia w tej chwili. Tylko cichy szept przecisnął się przez ściśnięte gardło. 

-Ja również ciebie kocham. 

Adam nie wiedział, co się stało, jakie zdarzenia doprowadziły do tej sytuacji, jak to było możliwe. Wiedział tylko, że trzyma w ramionach swego jedynego archanioła, od którego usłyszał najpiękniejsze chyba na świecie słowa. Objął w końcu Juliusza w pasie, przytulając do siebie to stworzenie ukochane, głowę na ramieniu mu opierając. Zapach Juliusza zmysły jego wypełnił tak samo piękny jak on sam, pod palcami czuł materiał opinający się na delikatnym ciele i tylko mocniej ramiona zacisnął by nigdy z rąk go już nie wypuścić... lecz jego myśli kłóciły ze sobą się bo i tulić go chciał do ciała swojego i za rękę trzymać aż po życia kres. 

Ale teraz na razie bliskości swojej potrzebowali, żeby uspokoić się. Juliusz w ramionach Adama czyste łzy ronił, jego ból, miłość, nienawiść, strach i złość zbierana w sobie przez ten czas długi mogła uwolnić się z jego cała w postaci wody z oczu płynącej. Tak bardzo pragnął tego, jego tak bardzo pragnął... ta niewidzialna siła którą pchała go w Adamowe objęcia na Litwina też działała, jakby pod skórą to czuł i ochotę miał nie opuszczać mocnych Adamowych ramion. O tych ramionach co w nocy tak marzył.... Czuł jak mięśnie pod koszulą się pod naprężają w sposób uspokajający zapewniać go o tym objęciu boskim... ręce te ochotę miał w swoich trzymać, palce z palcami Adama splatać i wycałować dłoń jego. Ale na razie powstrzymać się musiał i uspokoić wpierw, chwilę intymną słabości dzieli we dwóch lecz czas poważnej rozmowy nadejść musi.... muszą określić kim dla siebie są. Kim on dla Adama kochankiem? Czy on Juliuszowym wybrankiem? 

Mickiewicz poczuł jak młodzieniec uspokoił się w ramionach jego i oddycha już znacznie lepiej, głębiej. Bogi dzięki Adam myślał. To delikatne chłopię tyle już przecierpiało, dobrze że ze zdrowiem nic nagle jego się nie stało. Juliusz w poruszył się w objęciach jego więc Mickiewicz wypuścił z nich go, smutkiem swe serce zalewając gdyż chciał by ten w nich na zawsze pozostał. Słowacki natomiast spojrzał na Adama z rumieńcem pańskim na twarzy. Ekspresja jego otwarta, niepewna, pytająca i nadziei pełna. Cóż takiego po główce jego ślicznej chodziło? 

\- Czy mogę.... Chciałbym...Tak potrzebuję za rękę cię złapać.... dziwne to ale to uczucie nasila się tylko.. - zapytał ochrypłym od płaczu głosem Juliusz. Adam ruchu nie wykonał ale nic nie powiedział, co Juliusz za przyzwolenie wziął i prawą rękę w stronę lewej Adamowej wyciągnął, gdy tylko palce swoje z palcami starszego mężczyzny splótł uczucie elektryzujące go przeszło i ból w ręce ustąpił nagle. Jego ręką jak nowa była jakby przez cały czas ten nie bolała go i nie piekła a tylko jeden gest wystarczył i Juliusz już ulgę poczuł. Błogie uczucie jego serce wypełniło i ulgą łza ostatnia spłynęła, lecz koniec to nie był. 

Nagle Adam wnętrze jego dłoni prawej całował i to dopiero doznanie było. Jakby Bóg sam go dotykiem pobłogosławił i oczy mu otworzył. Nagłe oświecenie wstrząsnęło nim i obrazy zaczęły jego umysł zalewać. 

_ Nagle znów w domu rodzinnym był i schował się pamiętał że w obawie przed mamą że do pokoju go wygoni i nie pozwoli słuchać. Sądził, że jeśli za kredensem się schowa w kącie pokoju najdalszym, nikt zauważyć go nie zdoła, a był to doskonały wprost punkt obserwacyjny. Widać było stąd stół, wraz z miejscem, gdzie pan Mickiewicz przywykł siadać, gdy wyganiano Julka z pokoju, aby dorosłym w rozmowie nie przeszkadzał. Jednak on wygonić się tym razem nie da. Czekał cierpliwie, aż pierwsi goście do salonu matki schodzić się zaczną, lecz nie słychać było ani kroków, ani głosów, ani nic, co sygnalizować mogłoby, że zbliża się ktokolwiek. Cóż, wszystko wskazywało na to, że poczeka jeszcze przez długi, długi czas.  _

_ Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, przez co Julek (chociaż wolał, gdy mówiono na niego Juliusz) wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, a zza nich wyłonił się Adam... to znaczy pan Mickiewicz! Mama zawsze kazała mu do starszych, choćby o te dziesięć lat, zwracać się z szacunkiem, jednak Juliusz, nawet gdyby nie musiał, wciąż traktowałby jego w ten sposób. Pochłonięty w rozmyślaniach, niefortunnie poruszył ramieniem tak, że kredens wydał z siebie cichutkie skrzypnięcie.  _

_ To koniec. Wyrzucą go, jak zwykle, nie posłucha jak pan Adam mówi i pewnie matka pretensje będzie miała do niego, że zakrada się nieproszony. Usłyszał kierujące się w swoją stronę kroki, które ustały, gdy nad skulonym w kącie Słowackim zagórowała figura Mickiewicza  _

_ -Chowasz się przed matką?- padło pytanie. Słów zupełnie jakby zapomniał, pojęcia nie miał, co na takie pytanie odpowiedzieć. Pierwszy raz idol jego odezwał się do niego w tak kompromitującej sytuacji, gdy jak szczeniak chowa się za kredensem. Odpowiedział jedynym zdaniem, które przyszło mu do głowy, a które zabrzmiało dużo bardziej żałośnie niż by sobie tego Juliusz życzył  _

_ -Niech pan nie mówi mamie!  _

A więc jednak miało to sens. 

-Czy my.... czy ty....? -dukał Adam niw mogąc uwierzyć że w końcu znalazł sobie przeznaczoną drugą połówkę, swoją duszę bratnią... tą mityczną miłość którą swoją bliskością koi zmysły i niemal myśli zna tej osoby drugiej. Tą, która dzieli smutki, radości i strachy... Jego wyśnioną Beatrycze była nie Maryla, nie Karola, żadna z kobiet, które tak kochał czasu swego tylko Juliusz. Ten piękny i boski młodzieniec Adamowi jest przeznaczony, los razem ich związał i miłością połączył.

-Tak. - wyszeptał z uśmiechem Juliusz wiedząc co dokładnie Adam na myśli ma. - Tak. 

Oboje znowu rzucili się sobie w objęcia, ta chwilą tak szczęśliwa była dla obu. Ich duszę związane są ze sobą i do siebie tylko ciągną, dlatego Adam jak i Juliusz tak mocno spory swoje znosili, tak mocno odczuwali każdy ruch, emocję, wybór podjęty tego drugiego. Wszystko już prawie jasne i klarowne. Adam widział jednak w oczach Juliusza pewien strach i niepewność, wiedział że o przyszłość, o los ich obojga. 

-Bratnie dusze... Czy związek nasz już oficjalnym będzie? - wyszeptał Juliuszowi do ucha.

-A chcesz tego tak jak ja? 

-Wiesz już, że nie pragnę tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek. – odpowiedział Adam głaszcząc kochanka po lokach. - Ale chciałbym wszystko o tobie wiedzieć... poznać ciebie i tylko ciebie. Twoje nadzieje, marzenia i największe lęki.... i chcę dzielić je z Tobą i przy tobie być. 

Juliusz tylko mocniej w Litwina się wtulił. 

\- Czy to na randkę zaproszenie? 

-Może... A zgodziłyś się? 

-Tak, na wszystko, o tak. Zapadła cisza między nimi bo w swoich ramionach być chcieli tylko i wystarczającym to było. 

\- I wtedy oficjalnie partnerem życia moim zostaniesz a ja tobie będę kompanem? - zapytał cicho młodszy poeta. 

-Wtedy całemu światu ogłoszę jak mocna i wielka ma miłość do ciebie. Nawet z kwiatami do twej matki pójdę, by o błogosławieństwo związku tego ją prosić. 

-Adam... 

-Teraz gdy jesteśmy dla siebie, z rąk cię nie wypuszczę moja miłości, jesteś w duszy mojej..... 

-A ty w duszy mojej... -wyszeptał na to Juliusz , nachylając się do Adama.


	14. Rozdział Czternasty

Ćwiczenie fortepianu było jednym z ich wspólnych najbardziej ulubionych zajęć. Pozwalało cały stres i znój dnia codziennego przelać na alabastrową klawiaturę, choć na chwilę przenosząc się do idealnego świata muzyki. Zajęcie to było o tyle przyjemne, że mogli grać razem, dwóch pianistów przy jednym fortepianie, dwa zupełnie różne style, różne dusze i różni ludzie- Ferenc i Fryderyk. Wbrew temu, co mogłoby się wydawać, ich związek trwał już od kilku tygodni i oboje mieli się przez to lepiej niż kiedykolwiek- tak w końcu zdarza się, gdy człowiek wreszcie spotka swoją bratnią duszę. Jednak oboje byli ludźmi zajętymi, oboje dawali koncerty w paryskiej filharmonii, udzielali lekcji gry na fortepianie, zapraszani byli na różne przyjęcia, i tak dalej. Nie należy więc dziwić się, że kiedy znaleźli chwilę czasu dla siebie, spędzali go razem, na przykład właśnie na ćwiczeniach. 

Fryderyk był dziś w niezwykle osobliwym nastroju. Różne myśli od rana chodziły za nim krok w krok, przez co zupełnie skupić się nie mógł. Gdy zasiadł więc do fortepianu, wraz ze swoim ukochanym, miał nadzieję odpędzić się od nich, oddać się grze i radości przebywania z drugim mężczyzną. Zazwyczaj działało to bo sama obecność Ferenca koiła jego nerwy zszargane i napełniała spokojem, przy nim jak wolny ptak się czuł i czuł że wszystko może, lecz.... dzisiaj inaczej było. Ciągle kołnierzyk musiał poprawiać bo znamię dziwnie doskwierało mu co dyskomfort jego pogłębiało. Czuł że dziwne ciepło od niego promienieje lecz wcale nie palące i bolesne jak w dniu kiedy się pojawiło, tylko.... dziwny dyskomfort u niego powodowało, jak to swędzenie którego podrapać nie można. 

Myśli jego też dziwnie do rąk kochanka wędrowały co chwila, mięśni pamięć pozwalała mu grać na fortepianie ale co chwila zerkał tylko na te długie palce naciskające klawisze, nie mógł się pozbyć ich obrazu z głowy swojej. Już czas jakiś trwało to jego myślenie o dłoniach Liszta, wstydził się tych myśli ale ciało jego świątynią nie jest i potrzebny też swoje ma... a dotyk tych dłoni na jego nagiej skórze był cudowny taki. Ach! Jakże Fryderyk pragnął więcej ich poczuć na sobie a tygodnie te okropnie mu się ciągnęły bez ukochanego. Ich za rąk się trzymania, delikatnych pocałunków w czoło, lico czy lubo w usta. Brak mu było dłoni Ferenca na obojczyku jego w miejscu gdzie pięciolinia znamię swoje tworzyła pod warstwą ubrań jego. Jakże on pragnął... 

-Gapisz się. - z myśli wyrwał go głos kochanka. Chopin w pół ruchu przerwał i zastygł tak przez chwilę by potem jeszcze raz kołnierz poprawić i kontynuować. 

-Nonsens. 

-Widzę przecież, co cię tak w moich dłoniach fascynuje? Fryderyk speszył się lekko, co zdradziły jego policzki rumieniąc się nieco.

-Nic takiego...-zaczął, nie będąc pewnym jak skończyć- Po prostu lubię patrzyć na nie. 

-Naprawdę? Cóż takiego niezwykłego mają w sobie, by twoją uwagę przykuć?- zapytał Ferenc, nie przestając grać. Droczył się, tego Fryderyk był świadom. Czy zauważył jak często w zamyśleniu patrzył na jego dłonie rozmarzony? Jak lubi ich dotyk czuć na sobie? 

-Są zwinne, szybkie, idealne dla pianisty, a poza tym niezwykle miłe w dotyku. 

-Miłe w dotyku?- Na usta Węgra wkradł się lekki uśmiech, który ten za wszelką cenę chciał zamaskować, by nie wydać, że czegoś się domyśla. 

-Naprawdę, słowo daję. Czasem, gdy grasz, pełen jestem zazdrości o klawisze fortepianu- Fryderyk nie zorientował się nawet, gdy te zdecydowanie zbyt bezpośrednie słowa usta jego opuszczały, a gdy zrozumiał, co powiedział, rumieniec jego jeszcze się pogłębił. 

Ferenc zaprzestał gry, palce rozciągnął i lekko obrócił ku niemu głowę. 

-Na tobie zagram z wielką przyjemnością. 

-Czy.. czy ty słyszysz siebie, mój drogi... jak miałbyś zagrać na mnie, niemożliwym to przecie. - odwrócił kota ogonem Fryderyk wzrok wbijając w klawisze fortepianu. Liszt oczy zmrużył jak drapieżnik gotowy do ofiary skoczyć. 

-Czyżby? A co jeśli udowodnię ci że na wszystkim Ferenc Liszt zagrać potrafi czy wtedy rację mi przyznasz, kochany? - jego wzrok wyzwanie rzucał w stronę Chopina. 

-Nie rozprawiaj głupot, proszę... Wróćmy do improwizacji naszej, dobrze? - odwrócił się do fortepianu Fryderyk patrząc gdziekolwiek tylko nie na ukochanego. 

-Moja miłości. - zaczął Ferenc dziwnie niskim głosem, co dreszcze u Chopina spowodowało. - Daj mi swoją dłoń. 

-Na cóż ci ręka moja.... - Polak zdania nie zdołał skończyć bo kochanek jego za dłoń go złapał i pocałunki na knykciach zaczął mu składać. Fryderyka ciepło dziwne wypełniło głowę odchylił do tyłu a z ust jego wydobył się jęk pełen pożądania. 

-Ach.... Ferenc dłoń Fryderyka do siebie przyciągnął bliżej, powodując że ten musiał drugą ręką się o udo jego zależeć by fikołka nie zrobić. Dłoń Chopina znalazła się dziwnie blisko miejsca tego, do którego wzrok Polaka ciągle wędrował a on sam karcił się w myślach za to że patrząc tam nie powinien. 

-Widzisz coś co ci się podoba? -zapytał Węgier Fryderyka twarz tak czerwona się stała że koniuszki uszu jego panieński rumieniec pokrywał.

Chopin już miał gotową odpowiedź, jednak gdy poczuł dłoń Ferenca na swoim podbrzuszu, zapomniał o tym zupełnie. Te długie, smukłe palce coraz niżej i niżej schodziły, odbierając mu zdolność logicznego myślenia. Całe jego ciało wołało, błagało o więcej dotyku. Kolejne westchnienie opuściło jego usta, co Węgier uznał za akt poddania się i odwrócił Fryderyka tak, aby ten opierał się plecami o jego tors, po czym rozpiął dwa górne guziki jego koszuli i zaczął składać na szyi kochanka delikatne pocałunki. Fryderyk odchylił głowę, by lepiej czuć jego usta na sobie i lekko poruszył biodrami, by zbliżyć rękę Ferenca tam, gdzie potrzebował być dotykany najbardziej.

Węgier posłuchał niemego błagania i nie przerywając pieszczot szyi, zajął się zdejmowaniem spodni z bioder ukochanego. Gdy Już pozbył się niepotrzebnego w tej chwili elementu garderoby, wziął do ręki męskość Fryderyka i przesunął dłonią powoli w górę i w dół, poruszając przy tym nadgarstkiem w taki sposób, aby jak najwięcej sprawności mu sprawić. 

Z ust Chopina kolejny jęk się wydobył, który Ferenc wchłonął całym sobą, pragnąc zapamiętać każdy, nawet mały, gest, dźwięk jaki jego ukochany wydawał w tej intymnej chwili. Poruszył ręką szybciej trochę, trąc kciukiem o czubek męskości Fryderyka wiedząc że tym mu przyjemność ogromną sprawi. Fryderyk jak struna wygiął się, nogi mu drżały i czuł jakby jego ciało miała zaraz dusza opuścić. 

Było mu tak gorąco, wszystkie mięśnie ogień palił, ale wprawne palce ukochanego nie dawały zapomnieć o przeszywającej jego ludzkie trzewia przyjemności. Czuł jak o pośladki jego opiera się coś twardego i mocnego, powodując że wydał z siebie głośniejszy odgłos niż dotychczas. Ręce Ferenca nagle jednak opuściły jego członka, do rzeczywistości go znowu sprowadzając. 

-Co się.... 

\- Ćśiii - szepnął mu Węgier do ucha całując, schodząc ustami po białej, długiej szyi. Długie palce zaczęły rozpinać marynarkę jego, która do spodni dołączyła potem kamizelkę a kiedy Chopin tylko koszulę na sobie miał, silne ręce wkradły się pod poły jej i wędrówkę po brzuchu zaczęły. Dotykały pleców, bioder i piersi kompozytora. Fryderyk poruszył biodrami spazmatycznie, co spowodowało że ssanie na szyi poczuł i te miękkie usta całujące piekące miejsce. 

-Ferenc... - wysapał, głową jego lekka tak, ze zdania mu było trudnym składać. 

-Moja miłości ponad przeznaczenie... - wyszeptał Liszt dłonie kładąc na Fryderykowym znamieniu i zostawiając je tam. Ciało Chopina wyrwało mu się spod kontroli już kompletnie, gdy dłonie Ferenca powróciły na jego członka. Oczy na wpół miał zamknięte, usta lekko otwarte, z których wydobywały się coraz częstsze odgłosy rozkoszy. Było mu tak dobrze! Nie chciał ani na chwilę odrywać się od kochanka, potrzebował jego dotyku na całym sobie. I te piękne dłonie, przesuwające się w górę i w dół tak idealnie! 

-Ferenc, aach!- gdy Fryderyk wyjęczał jego imię, tak rozkosznie, nie mógł powstrzymać się, by nie ugryźć go delikatnie w szyję. Uwielbiał patrzyć na Fryderyka, gdy był w takim stanie, gdy całkowicie oddawał się przyjemności, a jego ciało dawało wyraz temu, jak bardzo pieszczoty przypadły mu do gustu.

-Aaah! Ferenc!- głośne jęki kochanka sprowadziły go na ziemię- Blisko, jestem-mmh!-tak blisko! 

Przyspieszył ruchy dłoni, by doprowadzić Fryderyka do upragnionego spełnienia, poruszając sprawnie dłonią, by dochodząc Chopin ujrzał gwiazdy. Imię Ferenca niemal litanią się stało na ustach Fryderyka gdy ten już prawie upust przyjemności swej dał, powtarzał to imię w kółko i w kółko dłonie wczepiając w materiał spodni Liszta. Gdy ten wykonał ruch dłonią szybszy, Polak nagle wzdrygnął się, zesztywniał cały a z jego ust wydobyło się modlitewne niemal.... 

\- Ferenc! Ach... 

Nasienie Polaka rozlało się substancją kremową po dłoni wyższego kompozytora. Fryderyk poczuł że dusza jego z ciała wychodzi i wraca, tak boskim doznaniem to było. Węgier poruszał jeszcze dłonią delikatnie po męskości ukochanego by osuszyć go po głośnym spełnieniu, nadal obsypując pocałunkami jego szyję porcelanową, na której w miejscach pewnych śladu różowe i fioletowe się pojawiły. Odwrócił ukochanego do siebie, spijając widok jego pięknej, rumianej twarzy. Obdarzył go pocałunkiem w usta, który Fryderyk oddał chętnie, namiętnością swej miłości się delektując. Kiedy zdyszani pocałunek przerwali, Liszt ostrożnie objął Fryderyka. 

-Radę dasz przez chwilę bez wsparcia mego usiedzieć? - zapytał Węgier. - Muszę tylko dłonie oczyścić.

Chopin głową pokiwał. 

-Ale wróć zaraz do mnie, tak czasu mało spędzamy razem ostatnimi czasy... 

-Zaraz z powrotem mnie zobaczysz, będę na każde twe skinienie. -odpowiedział Ferenc całując go raz jeszcze na odchodnym. Fryderyk widział tylko sylwetkę jego jak w łazience ginie a szum wody roznosi się echem po salonie. 

-Już idę mój kochany. - zawołał po chwili Węgier, wychodząc z drugiego pomieszczenia jeno bez marynarki. 

-Nie martw się nie umarłem bez ciebie. - parsknął Polak w stronę ukochanego, który zajął miejsce koło niego. Chopin od dłonie swe oparł na policzkach Liszta i całować zaczął jego wargi powoli. Ferenc językiem usta mu otworzył i ich języki spotkały się w drogi połowie. Zarumieniony tym razem Węgier musiał pocałunek przerwać bo nabrzmiałe podbrzusze o sobie znać dawało. Już chciał przeprosić i udać się znowu do łazienki ale tak bardzo oboje swej bliskości łaknęli, że nie mógł. 

\- Fryderyku...- wysapał. 

-A co z Tobą? - zapytał Chopin patrząc mu w oczy prostu. 

-To nic, naprawdę, nie trzeba... - zaczął Ferenc, by zostać stanowczo zatrzymanym w zdania połowy. 

-Pozwól mi się dotknąć. 

Fryderyk nie marnował wiele czasu. Wciąż całując, dłoń zniżył, by dotknąć męskości Węgra, która tak w plecy uwierała go, gdy jeszcze przed chwilą leżał na Liszcie i niemalże krzyczał z rozkoszy. Za to postanowił odwdzięczyć się z nawiązką. Wślizgnął dłoń pod materiał spodni, by dotknąć, poczuć stwardniałego, pulsującego członka. Nie mógł powstrzymać cichego westchnienia, gdy wziął go w dłoń i począł poruszać nią, starając się sprawić Ferencowi jak największą rozkosz. 

Po westchnieniach i tłumionych jękach wydobywających się od czasu do czasu z jego ust, wnioskował, że skutecznie. W końcu zsunął spodnie kochanka z jego bioder, ukazując trzymanego przez niego członka w całej okazałości. Fryderyk musiał przyznać- piękny był to widok Liszta wspartego o fortepian, dyszącego, jakby dopiero co biec skończył i z wyrazem największej rozkoszy wymalowanym na twarzy. 

-Dobrze to robię? -zadał pytanie Chopin, dłonią w górę i w dół poruszając. Poczuł jak lewa silna dłoń na lica jego wstępuje, głaszcząc je delikatnie. Ferenc tylko uśmiechnął się delikatnie spod przymrużonych rzęs na niego spoglądając. 

-O tak... - wydyszał, dłoń przesuwając w miękkie loki ukochanego Polaka. - Nadgarstek tylko zegnij trochę.... Ach! O tak właśnie... 

-Powiedz mi jak to zrobić mam byś też taką przyjemność poczuł? -szepnął Chopin przysuwając się jeszcze kochanka bliżej, opierając się torsem o tors jego. Dłonie Liszta od razu w pasie go objęły a głowa z ciepłymi złotymi włosami na ramieniu Fryderyka spoczęła. 

-Spróbuj kciukiem swoim o czubek zahaczyć... - wyszeptał Liszt wtulony w ukochanego. - O tak właśnie, o tak..... Polak robił jak mu Ferenc nakazywał, co rusz to nadgarstek inaczej zginając lubo ułożenie dłoni. Ciepły głos Ferenca przy jego uchu co rusz wzdychający jego imię, instruował go, co robić ma by rozkosze ciału kochanka przynieść. 

-Fryderyku.... -czuł ciepły oddech Ferenca na karku i nic bardziej nie pragnął na świecie jak szczęście sobą całym mężczyźnie temu dać. Nie brakowało mu już wiele. Z każdym ruchem, spełnienie zbliżało się, wysyłając dreszcze po jego ciele. Tuż przed końcem pocałował Chopina namiętnie, wlewając w to cały ogrom uczuć, cały podziw i całą miłość jaką go darzył.   
  
-Fryderyku, zaraz...- tyle powiedzieć zdążył, zanim doszedł, wzdychając głośno imię kochanka. 

Gdy oboje wykąpali się, by zmyć z siebie pozostałości pamiątek pozostałych po zbliżeniu, do fortepianu zasiadać nie mieli już ochoty. Woleli zdecydowanie udać się na kanapę w salonie, by w objęciach wzajemnych poleżeć chwilę, poczuć bicie serca drugiego i cichutko porozmawiać o rzeczach zupełnie nieważnych.

Docenili ten czas tym bardziej, że w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia nie mieli go dla siebie zupełnie. Ciągłe zajęcia, wizyty, koncerty, wyjazdy, bardzo lubili, lecz miło było również oderwać się od rutyny na chwilkę, zapominając o wszystkim, oprócz tego drugiego. 


	15. Rozdział Piętnasty

Juliusz na zegarek spojrzał, który godzinę siódmą rano wskazywał. Ma więc dokładnie godziny trzy i pół by ubrać się uszykować i z domu wyjść żeby na czas w umówione miejsce się stawić. Powolnym krokiem do łazienki poszedł gdzie stała wanna przygotowana z ciepłą wodą, mydła kostka i ręczniki. Z poczuciem ulgi koszulę nocną z siebie zdjął, bo lepiła mu się cała do ciała. Noc siedział na w pościeli przewracaniu, bo usnąć nie mógł. Brzuch jego robił fikołki z ekscytacji że to już ten dzień jutro, że z Adamem spotkanie go czeka. Może kilka godzin snu udało mu się w objęcia złapać ale ledwo oczy zamknął, już obudzony został gwarem ulic paryskich. Nagi, do ciepłej wody ciało swe złożył i pieczołowicie pucować je zaczął, każdy skóry skrawek, każde miejsce umyte zostać musiało. Na końcu włosy w wannie zanurzył i tak samo jak ciało, z pedantyczną starannością umyć je do czysta. 

Kiedy ten rytuał gotowym, Słowacki z wanny wystąpił, w ręcznik opatulił swe ciało i w stronę szafy żwawo ruszył. Odzienie musiał wybrać starannie, musiał wyglądać dzisiaj zjawiskowo, to dla Adama specjalnie przecie. Surdut, kamizela i rękawiczki wybierze najlepsze. Ach i do tego buty, wygodne ale z klasą na tańce zdatne i pasujące być muszą. Słowacki wzrokiem szafę swą objął i grymas koncentracji jego oblicze przeciął. 

-Co ubrać winieniem?- zastanawiał się młodzian, przeglądając swą garderobę. Czy zdobioną swą kamizelę w kolorze cytrusów i do tego z kołnierzem koszulę, surdut granatowy do kompletu? Nie to wybór zły, tak przecie Werter chodzi, a on Adama ma zachwycić a nie jak samobójstwo chodzące wyglądać.   
  
Po niecałej godzinie spędzonej na rozmyślaniach, co ubrać na siebie na spotkanie, zdecydował w końcu. Padło na jedwabną koszulę od mamy, kamizelkę , rękawiczki jedwabne, sto razy ładniejsze od tych, które miał Fryderyk, do tego szarawary, zwężane ku dołowi, oraz para skórzanych butów na niskim obcasie. Na to planował założyć płaszcz, w talii zwężany, który ostatnio nosił wszędzie. Strój był gotowy. Spojrzał na zegar, który zaraz wybić miał godzinę dziesiątą. Do wieczora jeszcze długi, długi czas, a on już jak na szpilkach siedział, od rana stresując się niezwykle. Cóż- do dziewiętnastej godziny trzeba będzie sobie jakoś czas zająć. 

***

Adam stanął przed nie lada wyzwaniem, jakim był wybór stroju na dzisiejsze z Juliuszem spotkanie. 

Z reguły na przyjęcia ubierał się jak było mu wygodnie, gdyż i tak długi, czarny płaszcz zasłaniał cały jego strój, wiec wysilać się specjalnie po prostu nie było sensu, z tegoż właśnie powodu nie był zbyt dobrze w modzie obeznany. Raz, gdy zmuszony został przez okoliczności ubrać się elegancko i na przyjęcie pójść bez płaszcza, tak nieporadnie to zrobił, że pomylono go z kelnerem i wyproszono, zwracając uwagę, że ma niepoprawnie zawiązaną na szyi chustkę. 

Krótko mówiąc- nie miał pojęcia co robi. 

Sytuacja od dnia tamtego nie zmieniła się właściwie wcale, nie należy więc się dziwić, że gdy przyszło do wyboru odzienia na wieczór, Adam czuł się tym zadaniem lekko przytłoczony. Co powinien założyć? Przecież Juliusz to znawca mody, zawsze szykownie i elegancko ubrany, odpowiednio do okazji... przydałby się mu teraz. Doradziłby, co z czym współgra, co modne jest w tym sezonie, co modne było w tamtym, a co w połowie zeszłego wieku, bo i takie rzeczy w szafie Mickiewicza nietrudno było odnaleźć. Ale póki co, Juliusz daleko, po drugiej stronie miasta, a zegar godzinę siedemnastą wybija. Czas goni. 

Jak w malignie przebierał w ubraniach, w poszukiwaniu weny, a może jest coś czego nie zauważył i akurat idealnie to będzie pasowało na tańcowanie z Juliuszem. Prawie wszystko jak zefir przejrzał w szafie swojej ale nic mu w oko nie wpadło, nic w jego głowie pasować nie mogło do siebie... 

Mickiewicz ręce załamał. Przecie nie ubierze płaszcza znowu, jakie to staranie na schadzkę pierwszą z wybrankiem życia? Widok ubrań nagle bolesnym mu się stał patrzeć na nie, nie mógł, w ustach susza a ręce się pociły. Zdenerwowany był jak nigdy, no bo nie wiedział naprawdę co począć ma, tu cudu chyba li trzeba. Nagle pukanie do drzwi jego atencję złapało, kogo licho niesie dzisiaj? Oby listonosza bo znajomych gościć nie ma zamiaru. Dzisiaj ma plany ważniejsze. 

Drzwi roztworzył i oczom jego ukazała się twarz uśmiechniętą pani Salomei. 

-Adamie, mój chłopcze! - zawołała kobieta w objęciach go zamykając. 

-Pani... Słowacka..-wydusił Adam duszony niemal, ileż siły miała ta kobieta, ino więcej od niego chyba. 

-Tak się cieszę żeście się pogodzili z mym dzieckiem! -jej głos melodyjny korytarz wypełnił. 

Litwin drzwi za nią zamknął a kiedy wzrok odwrócił jej nie było. 

-Ki czort... - mruknął poeta rozglądając się po domu. Gdzież ta kobieta się ulotniła? 

\- Adam czy to ubrać masz zamiar na spotkanie z moim synem? - głos jej z sypialni dobiegł. Dobrze to nie wróżyło. 

-Droga pani... - zaczął Adam wchodząc do pokoju swojego. 

-Już niedługo będziesz mi mówił oficjalnie mamo...-mruknęła kobieta pod nosem 

\- Co przepraszam? 

-A nic, nic. Czy ty zmierzasz włożyć ten zestaw? - wskazała kobieta palcami, tymczasowo ubranie przygotowane przez Mickiewicza. - Co z nim nie tak? - zapytał Adam, biorąc swój płaszcz ukochany do ręki. - I nie chciałem wcale ubrać tego... to tylko leży tak tutaj.... A co pani w domu moim robi tak w ogóle? Mam spotkanie ważne za godzinę i pół… 

-Z Julkiem, tak wiem. - przerwała mu kobieta grzebiąc w szafie mężczyzny. - dlatego tu jestem. 

Podeszła do wspomnianych części ubioru i rzuciła im zdegustowane spojrzenie. 

-No ale Adasiu, co to jest? Przecie to się do śmieci nawet nie nadaje. W czymże ty chodzisz, dziecko drogie! 

Adam poczuł się jak brzdąc, którego matka z politowaniem i rozbawieniem spogląda na dramatyczną sytuację w jakiej się znalazł. Pani Salomea zajęta przekopywaniem szafy Mickiewicza w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co ten mógłby włożyć, całkowicie tym zadaniem była pochłonięta. Postanowił, że usiądzie na fotelu, by kobiecie w żywiołowym rozrzucaniu ubrań nie przeszkadzać i już miał ponownie załamać się nad swoją nieporadnością w kwestii najnowszych paryskich trendów, jednak przeszkodził mu triumfalny okrzyk, kojarzący się z pradawnym człowiekiem, który po długiej gonitwie gazelę upolował i zanosi ku pogańskim bożkom pieśni dziękczynne. 

Mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie euforii, co rzeczony człowiek, była obecnie Salomea. Na łóżku leżał komplet, o którym Mickiewicz nie miał pojęcia, że w ogóle istniał, co dopiero skąd znalazł się w jego szafie. Wstał, stanął obok pani Becu, patrzącej na owoc swej pracy z miłością wielką, jakby na własne dziecko spozierała.

Przed nim leżała biała koszula, błękitna kamizelka w ukośne ledwo widoczne paski, białe szarawary, czarne buty skórzane i czarny surdut. Jak Salomea osiągnęła to- nie miał pojęcia. Wiedział tylko, że jeśli anioły na ziemię czasem zstępują, to jego właśnie jeden z nich odwiedził.

-Słów mi brak... to czego pani dokonała to cud najprawdziwszy... nie wiem jak mam dziękować. - wydukał oniemiały Adam, patrząc z lubością na matkę swojego lubego. Ta kobieta zawsze budziła w nim respekt i miłość matczyną ale dziś… dziś przeszła samą siebie. Pomogła, czym na duchu go podniosła i dzięki temu choć ciut lepiej się poczuł. Salomea na pewno wiedziała co Juliuszowi się spodoba, znała go wszak najlepiej. 

-Adamie, synku. - Zaczęła lubo kobieta. Patrząc na niego z takim w oczach uśmiechem i ognikami. - Jeżeli Julek dzięki tobie szczęśliwym będzie, to dla mnie zadośćuczynienie wystarczające. Cieszy mnie żeście w końcu zrozumieli sprawy pewni i żeście się nareszcie odnaleźli.

\- Cóż pani ma na myśli... - już pytanie chciał Adam zadać ale kobieta w czuły, matczyny uścisk go wzięła. 

-Moje drogie dzieci, byłam wtedy świadkiem waszej rozmowy, wtedy kiedyś dziecko moje przyłapał na chowaniu się przede mną. Doskonale ten dzień pamiętam tak samo jak wygląd znamienia mojego syna. Cieszy mnie że jesteście w końcu razem. - Powiedziała mu kobieta, zwalniając go z uścisku. -Nadzieję mam że szczęście was nie opuści. 

Mickiewicz zaniemówił, cała ta sytuacja wzbudziła w nim skrajne znowu emocje. Tak bardzo radowały go te słowa i wypełniały jego serce miłością, ale chciałby, tak w trzewiach czuł, usłyszeć je od swojej już dawno nie żyjącej matki. Ile by dał za to by Juliusza jej przedstawić, powiedzieć jej że miłość w końcu znalazł przeznaczoną jemu. Mama jego by na pewno młodego Słowackiego pokochała i do rodziny z otwartymi ramionami przyjęła... tak bardzo chciałby jej oblicze ino raz jeszcze obaczyć. Wzruszenie go ogarnęło i pod wpływem impulsu przytulił on matkę juliuszową. 

-Dziękuję pani....bardzo. - głos mu się łamał. - za to... wszystko. Gdyby nie pani Juliusza by tu nie było. Skarbem taka mama jak pani. 

Salomea przycisnęła go tylko do siebie, a uśmiech wkradł się na jej usta. 

***

Tymczasem na zegarach w całym Paryżu dochodziła godzina dziewiętnasta. Wracający z pracy rzemieślnicy, urzędnicy i sprzedawcy spieszyli do domów, podążając ciemnymi ulicami miasta w tą niezwykle piękną noc. Gdy tylko któryś z nich głowę podnosił, zatrzymywał się, choć na chwilę, by na gwiazdy spojrzeć i zdawało się, jakby zagubił się pomiędzy nimi, stał tylko i wzrok utkwiony miał na nieboskłonie, jednak zaraz potrącony zostawał przez innego, spieszącego się bardziej od niego, przechodnia, który nie miał czasu, by poświęcać go na takie głupoty. 

Była jednak druga grupa- ludzie, którzy teraz dopiero wychodzili, wystrojeni, panowie w najlepsze fraki, kobiety w piękne suknie- arystokracja. Ona właśnie ściągała z całego Paryża, by pojawić się na balu u pana Krasińskiego. Jako bogacz, znany w całej francuskiej stolicy, mógł on pozwolić sobie, by dla zabicia czasu, ot tak zorganizować bal. Tak więc wystrojony w specjalnie na tą okazję zamówiony frak, szyty na miarę u najlepszego (i najdroższego) krawca, jaki był mu znany, witał gości w swoich progach, o których można było powiedzieć wszystko, tylko nie to, że skromne. 

Można dziwić się, ale witanie gości nie było wcale ulubionym zajęciem Zygmunta. Ludzi lubił, jednak w większej ilości przytłaczali go, dlatego idąc za radą Delfiny, zaprosił nań jedynie dwadzieścia pięć par... w tym jedną, której zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Była to dla niego nie lada niespodzianka, gdy listonosz przyniósł odpowiedź na zaproszenie od pana Mickiewicza, w którym oznajmione Krasińskiemu zostało, że Adam za osobę towarzyszącą bierze sobie Pana Słowackiego we własnej osobie. Nie zdziwiło go bynajmniej, że Salomea słowa dotrzymała, jednak nie spodziewał się, jak szybko dokonać tego zdoła. 

Ściskał już dłoń kolejnego gościa, wysokiego jegomościa, wraz z małżonką, gdy kątem oka dojrzał, że przyjechała jeszcze jedna dorożka. Najpierw Mickiewicz z niej wsiadł i Zygmunt przyznać musiał że wyglądał zjawiskowo. Nareszcie na sobie nie miał tego płaszcza okropnego tylko, pięknie skrojoną marynarkę i spodnie. I buty wyjściowe! Zygmunt oczom nie wierzył, cud się stał i Mickiewicz jak człowiek wygląda. Ale zaraz? Czy on się nawet uczesał? Hrabia czasu nie miał na rozmyślanie nad tą kwestią, bo z dorożki zaraz Juliusz wystąpił. Krasiński przyznać musiał że samego siebie dzisiaj pobił. Jego pięknie skrojona brązowa marynarka, idealnie dopasowane kolorystycznie spodnie i buty stanowiły tło tylko dla różu odcieni które na sobie miał. Piękna, w kolorze jasnego różu kamizelka i piękna kokarda spod kołnierzyka wychodząca zapierały dech w piersiach. Kiedy Słowacki dłoń wyciągnął w Adama stronę by poły surduta jego poprawić, hrabia i je zobaczył. Piękne aksamitne w kwiaty haftowane rękawiczki w kolorze ciepłego jasnego różu. 

Kiedy mężczyźni w jego stronę ruszyli, Zygmunt nie wiedział co ma z sobą zrobić, chyba zdobyli nagrodę za najbardziej oszałamiającą parę a przecie takiego konkursu nie organizował nawet. 

-Zygmuncie, przyjacielu. - przywitał się Juliusz ściskając go jak zawsze. Adam mu rękę podał i uścisnął, jak zawsze mocno. 

-Witajcie moi drodzy - powitał ich hrabia masując dłoń prawą. - Oszałamiający widok widzieć was takich. 

-Ciebie również bardzo miło widzieć- odpowiedział Mickiewicz, podekscytowany widocznie. 

Po raz pierwszy od kiedy Zygmunt pamiętał, Adam szczerze się uśmiechał, nie potrzebując do tego ani kropli alkoholu. Juliusz również sprawiał wrażenie człowieka nareszcie szczęśliwego i oba te fakty również jemu samemu wprowadziły na usta uśmiech. 

-Z tego, co pamiętam, są już wszyscy, których zaprosiłem. Chodźcie do środka, bo na zewnątrz zimno, aż cieszę się, że pan Chopin zbytnio był zajęty, aby przybyć, bo już by się pewno pochorował- Stwierdził Krasiński, zamykając za ostatnimi gośćmi drzwi. 

Chwycił niski kieliszek z najdroższym koniakiem, jaki mógł znaleźć w piwniczce i zanim obejrzeć się zdołał, para już gdzieś umknęła w głąb salonu, znikając wśród innych par na parkiecie. Usiadł w fotelu na rogu pokoju, uchylił kieliszek i skrzywił się niezauważalnie. Nigdy nie lubił alkoholu, ale jak to tak? Arystokrata bez koniaku? 


	16. Rozdział Szesnasty

W salonie pełno było ludzi. Z fortepianu płynęła muzyka, nie mogąca dorównywać chopinowskiej, jednak przynajmniej tańczyć się do niej dało. Fryderyk bowiem uznał, że jeśli komponować ma melodie taneczne, zrobi to tak, żeby taniec przy nich był niemalże niemożliwy, a jeśli już, to niezwykle męczący. No ale taki już był Chopin- pełen sprzeczności. 

Nie tylko zresztą on, Adam Mickiewicz, który na parkiet wkroczył po raz pierwszy od kiedy pamiętał, również bił się z myślami. Tańczyć nie umiał- o tym Juliusz wiedział, stwierdził zresztą, że nie ma problemu i on chętnie tańczyć go nauczy, jednak nie odejmowało to obecnej sytuacji ani trochę grozy. Z fortepianu popłynęły dźwięki walca, na co Juliusz wyżej podniósł głowę, podszedł do Adama i żartobliwie ukłonił się przed nim, całując w dłoń. 

-Czy pozwoli pan do tańca? Litwin spojrzał na młodzieńca niepewny, bardzo mu schlebiało że akurat z nim Słowacki będzie tylko tańczył. Nawet do Adamowych uszu doszła wieść przecie że nawet bali bez pana Słowackiego nie zaczynano. Wszystkie damy zawsze obtańcowywał, kobiety się w jego towarzystwie wspaniale się czuły, królem walca go okrzyknięto. A teraz koronowana głowa skłania się przed nim i do tańca zaprasza. Chciałby mu odmówić ale bardzo chce przyjemność lubemu sprawić. 

Decyzja podjęta, dygnął z gracją w odpowiedzi na karesy do tańca. Ręka lewa jego spoczęła na ramieniu ukochanego a prawa została delikatnie opleciona palcami. Juliusz w pasie go złapał i twarze ich na centymetry przerwy tylko były. 

\- Gotowy? - zapytał młodzieniec. 

-Nie. - odpowiedział Adam patrząc na swoje stopy. 

-Daj mi się poprowadzić, będzie dobrze. Musisz tylko złapać rytm, nietrudne to. 

Mickiewicz głową kiwnął. 

-Od lewej nogi zaczynasz ty, od prawej ja. Krok w tył robisz ty, ja w przód i drugą nogę dokładasz. - wyjaśnił Juliusz. 

Wieszcz ślinę przełknął, niby instrukcje proste ale praktyka zawsze gorzej wychodzi. 

\- Daj mi się poprowadzić, będę do czterech liczył, po okręgu się poruszamy. - tłumaczył kochanek. - Na trzy, melodią się nie przejmuj. 

\- Cokolwiek wypowiesz ja tak postąpię. - odparł Adam. 

\- To na trzy. Młodszy poeta wzrok w Adama wbił i odliczanie się zaczęło. - Raz... 

\- Ja od lewej, jedną nogą, tak? 

-Tak, dwa.... 

-Juliuszu... 

\- Trzy. 

Mickiewicz nie skupiał się na tym, by rytm złapać, czy zapamiętać kroki. Tańczyć i tak nie umiał, wiedzieli o tym wszyscy właściwie, więc czemu miałby obchodzić go fakt, że nie wychodzi mu walc? Ta myśl okazała się najlepszą, na jaką ostatnio wpadł. Rozluźnił się, wsłuchał w muzykę i patrząc w oczy Juliusza dał mu prowadzić się, mając nadzieję, że chociaż po palcach mu nie depcze. 

Poczuł, że lubi tańczyć... wróć, lubi tańczyć ze Słowackim. Z nikim innym nie sprawiłoby mu to większego szczęścia- o tym wiedział na pewno, ale i z nikim nie przyszłoby mu to tak łatwo jak właśnie z nim. Ich ciała zgrywały się w tańcu mimowolnie, jakby od dziecka tak właśnie razem tańczyli, jakby we krwi to mieli. 

Zabrzmiały ostatnie nuty walca. Juliusz przyciągnął go do siebie i nieco rozbawiony rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy Adama, szepnął mu do ucha

-Na parkiecie radzisz sobie świetnie, dumny jestem, jak szybko pojmujesz- po czym pocałował go w policzek. 

Mickiewicz wniebowzięty był dzisiaj już po raz drugi. Rodzina Słowackich to jednak anioły wcielone to Adam przyznać musiał. By ukochanego radość sprawić został z nim na parkiecie jeszcze na tańców kilka, co uwagę wszystkich na sali zebrało. Zygmunt widział kątem oka spojrzenia gości, którzy wodzili wzrokiem na zakochanych świergotkach w tańcu zatraconych. Z gracją się poruszali, oboje w swoich objęciach, hrabia przyznać musiał że widok to był wzruszający i piękny. Wyłapał nawet skrawki rozmów wśród gości swoich. 

-Czy ty widzisz kto po parkiecie tańczy. ... 

\- To Słowacki Juliusz, walca król... 

\- .... z Mickiewiczem pod rękę...... 

\- ....... pogodzeni oni już? - ...... jak myślisz moja droga co znaczy ta para....... 

Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, niech sobie mówią, prawdziwa miłość nie przejmuje się konwenansami. Jego wybranką był dzisiaj kieliszek koniaku, gotów był mu już śpiewać "Koniaku mój wybranku...." kiedy fortepian ucichł a po sali brawa się rozniosły. Tańczące pary skłoniły się i udały w swoje strony. Hrabia nagle oko w oko się z Juliuszem znalazł, który lekko zarumieniony i dyszący wyrósł nad nim jak spod ziemi. Co do czarta? Krok za nim podążał Adam, dwa kieliszki niosąc i jeden dając Słowackiemu. 

\- Zacny bal, przyjacielu. Takżem rad że zaprosiłeś nas na niego. 

-Zygmuncie kto jak kto ale bale to ty potrafisz zorganizować. Szkoda tylko że Fryderyk stawić się nie mógł. - przyznał Adam upijając łyk szampana. 

-Ach, tak... w liście wyjaśnił mi powód swojej nieobecności, mogę powiedzieć tyle, że pożytecznie czas spędza.- tym razem pociągając łyk alkoholu z całej siły starał się nie skrzywić- No, ale siadajcie, opowiadajcie lepiej co u was? Wszak tak dawno nie miałem okazji widzieć się z wami, a wy za moimi plecami już zdążyliście związek zbudować- Wskazał ręką na wersalkę obok fotela w którym zasiadał. 

-U nas, sam widzisz przecież, że wszystko w porządku- zaczął Juliusz, obserwując z rozbawieniem, jak hrabia ukrywa zniesmaczenie napojem, który powoli, nonszalancko z kieliszka pije- Pogodzić się zdążyliśmy, porozmawiać się udało, od słowa do słowa, doszło do sytuacji, e której znajdujemy się teraz i nigdy chyba tak szczęśliwy nie byłem. Z tymi słowy palce swe splótł z adamowymi, na co Mickiewicz uśmiechnął się. 

-Powiedz, Zygmuncie- Adam, jak zawsze ciekawy zapytał- czy coś niedobrego z panem Chopinem się dzieje? Ostatnio gdy widziałem go, cały chodził w skowronkach, nucił pod nosem, nawet milszy był dla mnie, niż bywa zazwyczaj i niepokoić się zacząłem, że nie będzie komu narzekać w Paryżu. Krasiński zaśmiał się cicho, odstawiając niedopity koniak na stolik, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru w najbliższym czasie po niego sięgać. 

-Widzę, że twoje zjadliwe poczucie humoru nie opuszcza cię, mój drogi. Ale dobrze, skoro martwi cię owa materia, mogę powiadomić cię, że Fryderyk bratnią duszę znalazł. 

-Kogo? Panią Sand? Widziałem, jak się wokół niego kręciła na ostatnim koncercie- wtrącił Juliusz 

-Ależ skąd! To pan Liszt we własnej osobie- hrabia konspiracyjnie ściszył głos- Słyszałem nawet, że znamiona ich, to fragment utworu tego drugiego, na obojczyku znamieniem zapisany.

-Fryderyk bratnią duszę znalazł powiadasz? - odezwał się Adam zdziwiony. - No proszę, proszę i do tego Liszta usidlił. A z niego taka cicha woda... 

\- Cicha woda a brzeg urwała. - Stwierdził Juliusz upijając łyk ze swojego kieliszka. Kątem oka widząc jak Adam kolejny już bierze do ręki. 

-Widzicie podwójne szczęście nam się trafiło, w końcu żeście się odnaleźli, Chopin miłość znalazł, nic tylko opijać nam za to zostaje. - skwitował Zygmunt, do służącej znak dając żeby podeszła. - Co powiecie na kieliszek najlepszego wina jakie u mnie w piwniczce się znajduje? Lepszego w całym Paryżu nie znajdziecie, ręczę za to. Hrabia rozkazał służącej przynieść najlepszy rocznik jaki ma razem z kieliszkami trzema. Dziewczyna dygnęła tylko i zadanie spełnić pośpieszyła. 

\- Zanim nas uraczysz tym jakże trunkiem wspaniałym, gdzieś Delfinę podział przyjacielu?-dopytywał się Słowacki 

-Ach! No wiesz tu i tam... -odparł Zygmunt patrząc czujnym okiem jak służka stawia kieliszki na stół i wina nalewa. 

-Co znaczy tu i tam? To nie jest odpowiedź. - wytknął mu Julek, biorąc do ręki podsunięty kieliszek. 

\- Rzuciła cię ? -subtelnie zapytał Adam, już sącząc alkohol swój. 

-Adam.. - syknął Słowacki patrząc na ukochanego spode łba. 

-Taka kolej życia mój kochany. - Stwierdził Litwin i do dna wypił swoje wino. 

-Delfina podróżuje. - odparł Zygmunt trunek wąchając. - Do Rzymu pojechała. 

-Do Rzymu, a na cóż to? Tak bez ciebie? - zdziwił się przyjaciel hrabiego.

-Po suknie sobie pojechała. -wzruszył ramionami Krasiński. - Wymarzyła sobie suknię włoską to pojechała. Beze mnie, choć namawiała mnie do wyjazdu. Ale ważne sprawy miałem. - wyjaśnił im Zygmunt. 

-Rzym piękna stolica. -skomentował Adam. - Jużem był tam z moim kamratem Antonim w podróży, ale Zygmuncie przyjacielu, trunek twój wyśmienity ale na mój gust słaby. Cóż mocnego chowasz?

Tak, Adam pił dużo. Dla Juliusza było to do pewnego stopnia zrozumiałe, rozumiał zwyczaje polskie, bardzo często ściśle z alkoholem związane, ale Mickiewicz z piciem zdecydowanie przesadzał, a to, że miał mocną głowę, nie zmieniało niczego. Słowacki nigdy alkoholu wiele nie pił, a jeśli już to wino i tylko pod warunkiem, że dobre, więc nie do końca wiedział, jak to jest być zupełnie pijanym. Słyszał tylko czasami w listach od matki, lub od znajomych o pijackich ekscesach, awanturach, kilka razy nawet doszła do niego wieść o próbach samobójczych, właśnie alkoholem spowodowanych. To wszystko absolutnie go w tej chwili nie uspokajało. 

-Mam, owszem. Koniak wyborny, specjalnie z południa Francji sprowadzony dla mnie. Zapłaciłem za niego słono, ale był tego warty- po oczach i wyrazie twarzy Zygmunta widać było, że wcale nie. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak z dumą chwycić butelkę i zaprezentować gościom, jako największy i najpiękniejszy spośród wszystkich odmian alkoholu. 

\- Chętnie spróbuję- padła odpowiedź. Juliusz nie mógł powstrzymać się od obdarzenia Adama karcącym spojrzeniem. 

\- Może już wystarczy na ten wieczór?- spytał, brwi unosząc znacząco- Nie jestem przekonany, czy picie tyle na noc to dobry pomysł... Adam spojrzał na niego i już miał kieliszek odstawić, gdy... 

-Ach, Juliuszu, przesadzasz!- stwierdził Zygmunt nieco zbyt głośno- Pan Mickiewicz ma mocną głowę, poza tym, taki koniak nie zdarza się codziennie!- pokazał na butelkę, trzymając ją czule niczym własne dziecko. Juliusz wiedział prawie na pewno, że wciskał mu alkohol wcale nie z troski, czy sympatii, tylko żeby czym prędzej się go pozbyć. 

\- Pan Krasiński prawdę mówi azaliż. Kochany nie daj się prosić gdy gospodarz tak hojnie obdarowuje nas swoim trunkiem. Takich prezentów nie odmawia się. - podłapał Adam już rękę po butelkę wyciągając. 

-Według mnie, odmówić powinieneś Adamie. - Stwierdził dobitnie Juliusz zły na Zygmunta patrząc. Hrabia tylko wzdrygnął się lekko lecz zaraz jego wyćwiczona fizjonomia powróciła. 

-Ależ to naprawdę nie problem. Nalegam. - odparł Krasiński wręczając Adamowi butelkę. 

\- To prezent z okazji waszego odnalezienia się! Bratnie dusze toż to miłość czysta i piękna! Słowacki nie zgodzić się nie mógł ale widział po oczach lubego że nie wyjdzie on z tą butelką do domu. O nie. Ona wypita zostanie na balu. 

*** 

-Przypomnij mi kochany przyjacielu- żąchnął z sarkazmem Juliusz do trzeciego wieszcza mówiąc. - Dlaczego myślałeś że dawanie my koniaku w prezencie dobrym pomysłem będzie. Hrabia już otwierał buzię by odpowiedź dać ale Słowacki ubiegł go Adama za rękę ciągnąc. Mickiewicz mocną głowę miał, bo szedł, jużci nawet prosto prawie i nie powiedziałby nikt że pijany jest ale Słowacki po zapachu wiedział że ino owszem. 

\- Kochanie ale prezent był przedni. - bełknął Litwin do dorożki wsiadając. - Najlepszy koniak jaki żem pił. Juliusz tylko z uśmiechem na niego spojrzał głowę do Zygmunta obracając. 

\- Przyjęcie cudowne. Bawiłem się świetnie... 

\- Dziękujemy za zaproszenie Zygmuncie. Najlepsze bale w Paryżu tylko u ciebie. - zawołał Adam ze środka pojazdu. 

\- Ach Dziękuję panie Adamie. - odparł z siebie zadowolony hrabia.

\- Tobie to ja już podziękuję. Coś osiągnąć chciał spijając go, mogłeś ten koniak komukolwiek innemu dać. 

Zygmunt zamiast odpowiedzi udzielić, ramiona rozłożył i krok do przodu zrobił. 

\- Nie. - fuknął Słowacki.

\- Wiem że chcesz tego. No chodź. -zachęcał Zygmunt coraz bliżej będąc

\- Zły jam jest na ciebie.

-No i cóż poradzę, przytul się chociaż. - brnął Zygmunt. - Nie daj się prosić.

Słowacki uległ i tak mocno przyjaciela ściskając choć nadal gniew w żyłach jego płynął

\- Wiem że obawy masz że on cię nie dotknie. - szepnął mu Zygmunt.

-Co tyś...

-Posłuchaj, wiem że boisz się o to że on cię nie dotknie jak pragniesz tego bo dotychczas tylko kobiece ciało w posiadaniu jego było.

\- Zygmunt, proszę... - wyszeptał Juliusz łamiącym głosem

\- Alkohol odwagi mu doda, kocha Cię mocno, widzę ja to w oczach jego. Przysługę ci zrobiłem. - wyszeptał hrabia. - Jużem tęsknie za wami. Adamie przyprowadź Julka jeszcze do mnie. Zawsze jesteście tu mile widziani. - dodał już na głos, wypuszczając Słowackiego z objęć.

-Panie Krasiński jak w banku ma pan to. - zawołał uradowany Adam, miejsce dla lubego obok siebie robiąc. - wyczekuj nas rychło!

Ze słowami tymi dorożka odjechała sprzed dworu hrabiego, który tylko pomachał w jej stronę. 

W powozie panowała głucha cisza, przerywana tylko przez stukot kół o paryski bruk. Juliusz milczał, bo był zły, a Adam dlatego, że o tym wiedział. Słowacki nie zdenerwował się jednak samym faktem, że Mickiewicz upił się jak świnia, chociaż z tego powodu bynajmniej wesoło mu nie było, jednak przejął się bardziej tym, co kierowało Zygmuntem, gdy podarował Adamowi alkohol, dobrze wiedząc, że ten wypity będzie jeszcze przed końcem przyjęcia. 

A co jeśli miał rację? Co, jeśli naprawdę Adama odpycha to, że nie jest kobietą? Na pewno Krasiński nie mylił się w tym, że nigdy nie trzymał w ramionach mężczyzny, czy więc może to znaczyć, że również do niego nie będzie chciał się zbliżyć? Juliusz, oczywiście, bardzo lubił rozmawiać, przytulać się, całować, ale mimo to, bardziej intymne stosunki również były dla niego ważne. Nie było wcale tak, że tylko na seksie mu zależało, broń Boże, jednak myśl o tym, że nie przeżyje swojego pierwszego razu właśnie z nim, nie była wcale miła. 

Dorożka zatrzymała się, zajeżdżając pod dom Juliusza. Słowacki wstał z miejsca, otworzył drzwi i już miał wychodzić, ale przedtem spojrzał na zamroczonego nieco alkoholem Adama 

-Poradzisz sobie sam? 

Ciche burknięcie, mające znaczyć pewnie coś pokroju słowa "tak", zupełnie go nie przekonało. Skończyło się na tym, że w następnej chwili oboje, Juliusz prowadzący Adama pod ramię, by ten na schodach nie upadł, przestępowali próg juliuszowego mieszkania. Gospodarz położył półprzytomnego gościa na kanapie i nie zdążył zapytać nawet, czy napije się herbaty, jak na gościnnego człowieka przystało, bo zorientował się, że Mickiewicz już na sofie zasnął. Juliusz westchnął tylko, po koc udając się, by go przykryć. Dobrze, że wziął wieszcza do siebie, bo gdyby zostawił go w dorożce, leżałby teraz pewnie w najlepszym wypadku na podłodze swojego mieszkania, a w najgorszym, gdzieś na chodniku, gdzie dorożkarz wysadziłby go. 

***

Kiedy świt Juliusza obudził, w mieszkaniu spokojnie było. Jasne słońca łuny wpadały przez lekko odsłonięte firany twarz poety iluminując. Słowacki na drugi bok się przerzucił , nogi spod klatki piersiowej odsunął, wyprostował i jak kot przyciągnął ciało. Nogi miał lekko obolałe ale przyjemnie mu się wczoraj tańczyło z Adamem, sunęli po parkiecie jak organizm jeden w rytmie walca kroki stawiając. Juliusz na wspomnienie to uśmiechnął się błogo, wdychając poranną mgiełkę. Zza okiennic dało się słyszeć gwar ulicy, czuć było chleb wypiekany a poranna mgła zawitała na paryski bruk. Tak właśnie poranek w Paryżu pachniał. 

Słowacki z łóżka wstał niechętnie, bo poleżeć by jeszcze mógł, ale potem wiedział że zmęczonym będzie. Wolał herbatę malinową sobie zaparzyć i w okno patrząc ją wypić. Przez salon przeszedł jeszcze żółtko wciągając, kiedy ciało śpiąca na kanapie Adama poruszyło się nieznacznie. 

Juliusza serce fikołek zrobiło. Widok był to przeuroczy, twarz kochanka na taką błogą wyglądała że Juliusz miał we śnie jak królewicza pocałować, jednak myśli z nocy go niepokoiły nadal. A co jeśli Adam boi się do niego podejść bo nie wie jak? Co jeśli inność Juliuszowego ciała powstrzymuje go przed inicjatywy podjęciem. Z kobietami takich oporów nie miał, Słowacki wiedział to i nie przeszkadzało mu że wiele z nich w Adamowym łożu miejsce grzało. On sam z Ludwikiem dzielił rzeczy kilka ale ten pierwszy specjalny raz zostawił dla Adama. Z nim chciał dzielić to uczucie pojednania, kiedy dwa ciała w jedno się splatają. Z Ludwikiem inaczej było..... tylko dotyk, pokazał mu on wtedy jak zaspokajać potrzeby swoje, lecz nigdy dalej nie poszli. Juliusz chciał Adamowi być przewodnikiem w ich akcie ciał i dusz połączeniu ale co jeśli Mickiewicz wstydzi się tego? Co jeśli...

Myśli jego przerwał odgłos przeciągania się na kanapie. Adam oczy powoli potarł, ziewnął w niebogłosy i ułożył się na boku drugim do Juliusza twarzą. Słowacki zorientował się że tak na śpiącego Litwina stał zapatrzony od chwil kilku. 

\- Gapisz się na mnie. - wychrypiał Adam głosem porannym i alkoholowym. Młodzieniec tylko głową pokręcił. 

\- Wcale nie. 

\- O tak. - odparł Adam leniwie oczy otwierając i dłoń ku Juliuszowi wyciągając. - Chodź tu. Słowacki podszedł i polik do dłoni przyłożył. Taka była ciepła i duża. 

\- Widzę że pocałować mię chcesz... - wychrypiał Mickiewicz. - Kreować się nie musisz. 

\- Adam..... - Uchyl usta, proszę. -szepnął wieszcz i delikatnie twarz ukochanego do siebie przyciągnął. Złożył na wargach jego pocałunek delikatny i przejechał kciukiem po wargach julkowych. - rano jeszcze piękniejszym mi jesteś. Włosy rozwiane, oczy nieobecne i te usta piękne.... 

\- Adam musimy porozmawiać...Mickiewicz odsunął się, widocznie zaniepokojony poważnym tonem głosu Juliusza. 

-Czy coś się stało? 

Chwilowa cisza wypełniła pokój. Przerwał ją cichy dźwięk odkładanej na stolik filiżanki i cichy głos   
  
-Zastanawiam się po prostu...nad kilkoma rzeczami i nie dają mi one spokoju. 

-Co takiego cię trapi? 

-Chciałbym, żebyś odpowiedział na moje pytanie szczerze, dobrze?- ta odpowiedź nieco wytrąciła Mickiewicza z równowagi. 

-Oczywiście. 

Wypowiedzenie pytania nie było dla Juliusza bynajmniej łatwym zadaniem. 

-Czy obawiasz się zbliżenia ze mną? 

Znów cisza. Adam nie spodziewał się tego pytania absolutnie, ale... sam nie wiedział. Czy się obawiał? Na pewno, ale nie samego faktu, a reakcji, jaką dostanie od kochanka, gdy nagiego go zobaczy. To, że Juliusz wyśmieje go z powodu tego, jak wygląda, było scenariuszem zupełnie nieprawdopodobnym, choćby ze względu na grzeczność młodszego poety, lecz niemniej przerażającym. Obiecał, że odpowie szczerze, jak jednak mógłby przyznać się drugiemu do tak strasznej słabości? 

-Nie- odparł więc, niepewnym głosem, z trudem kłamstwo przez gardło przepuszczając. Widział już, że Słowacki wie, że nie mówi prawdy, pozostała zatem tylko jedna opcja- ucieczka. 

Spojrzał na zegar i zanim Juliusz zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, Adam z kanapy wstał, przeciągnął się i oznajmił 

-Bardzo miło było mi widzieć cię, jednak już zbytnio twej gościnności nadużyłem- całe szczęście, że spał w ubraniach z zeszłego wieczoru, wystarczyło narzucić na ramiona płaszcz i wyjść- Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się niedługo. Z tymi słowami wyszedł, zostawiając Juliusza samego w całym bałaganie własnych myśli.


	17. Rozdział Siedemnasty

Leciał po ulicy jak po szaleju, uciekał. Ale właściwie od kogo? Od Juliusza, od siebie czy od myśli i pragnień własnych? Już nawet nie wiedział co właściwie ma począć, co zrobić żeby lubego nie ranić, choć starał się mocno tylko bólu przysparzał swej miłości. Juliusz jego kochanek, miłość nad życie i dusza bratnia. Idealny taki, niewinny i światły. Anioł w Adamowych oczach, któremu bał się pokazać. Jego ciało mięsiste, owłosione i bliznami pokryte z podróży wielu. Ciało nieczyste skrywające tylko duszę piękną co uwięziona siedzi. Mickiewicz bał się okazać ciało to nieczyste kochankowi swojemu, duszę z nim złączył z lubością ale co teraz...? 

Czy Juliusz w ogóle chętnym na zbliżenie z nim? Przecie zapytał.. ale to od razu nie oznacza zgody pełnej prawda? Adam go bardzo dotykać pragnął i przyjemności mu sprawić nie tylko duchowej. Pragnął dłońmi tych nóg smukłych dotknąć, zanurzyć się w nim i zatonąć... ach! Jakże on tego pragnął.... ale jak to z mężczyzną wygląda? Tego Mickiewicz nie wiedział, czy kto mu wyjaśni? Przecież wstyd pytać.... i dlatego poeta bał się. Co jeśli krzywdę sprawi Lubemu niżli przyjemność? 

Adam nie zauważył jak w myślach pogrążony do domu swojego doszedł. Czyżby to już spacer trzydziesto-minutowy minął? Litwin do mieszkanka swojego wszedł nieobecny myślą jakby dusza jego gdzie indziej już była. Automatycznie do barku się skierował i już po butelkę miał sięgnąć ale wzrok zagniewanego Juliusza myśl mu wypalił.

Nie może, Do diabła! Nie może.

Z alkoholowym problemem walczyć może, nie takie przeciwności spotykał ale jak brzydotę swego ciała przekroczyć, jak Adam dokona tego? Jak Juliuszowi ma przyjemność sprawić? 

***

Drzwi zamknęły się, głośniej niż zazwyczaj. Wyszedł. 

Juliusz spodziewał się wszystkiego, tylko nie tego, że Adam usłyszawszy pytanie przestraszy się i ucieknie. Gotów był przyjąć wszystko...a nie dostał w zasadzie nic, oprócz kłamstwa i ucieczki. Dlaczego skłamał? Widać było przecie w jego oczach, słychać w niepewnym głosie, że nie mówi prawdy, to aż nazbyt było oczywiste. Czyli Zygmunt miał rację, Mickiewicz boi się go, brzydzi się nim właśnie z tego jednego powodu. Bo nie jest kobietą. 

Podniósł się i niepewnym krokiem podszedł do dużego lustra w swojej sypialni. Co nie tak z jego ciałem? Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym lecz teraz.... teraz musiał obejrzeć je całe, w krasie pełnej. Nawet nie myślał za bardzo nad tym co robi, pierwszy guzik zawsze najgorszym potem już kaskadowo to idzie. Odpiął trzęsącymi dłońmi pierwszy guzik swej koszuli. Potem za następny się zabrał i następny aż powoli ciało jego spod białego materiału koszuli nocnej się wyłoniło. Rozpięta teraz tkanina ukazywała bladą, w miejscach niektórych zaróżowioną skórę. Słowacki zsunął ją delikatnie z ramion, bez oporu odsłaniając skórę w krasie pełnej. 

Jego odbicie, chude i białe pokazywało mężczyznę w wieku lat dwudziestu-kilku. Długa szyja, chude ramiona, pierś.... Słowacki ręką po klatce swej przejechał, zawsze mu ona była zwykłą częścią ciała. Wodził dłońmi po niej, zakrywając ją tak jakby kobieta naga zrobiła. Objął dłońmi swe piersi, nie krągłe i miękkie jak słyszał od mężczyzn innych tylko płaskie i twarde. Potem dłonie jego spoczęły na brzuchu, w miejscu gdzie kobiece łono się zaczyna. Mężczyzna nie może dać innemu potomka, pomyślał Juliusz delikatnie ujmując w dłonie skórę w miejscu tamtym, kulistymi ruchami masując się po brzuchu. Czy oto chodzi może? Czy brak łona w ciele jego to problem? Bo piersi i małe mogą być, niektóre kobiety płaskimi są jak on sam ale nadal co mają czego poecie brak. Palce jego zsunęły się niżej pod materiał biały bielizny jego. Wystarczyło ją tylko zdjąć i zobaczy odbicie całą Juliusza krasę. Nagą i bezbronną.

Delikatnie z bioder ją zsunął a bielizna na podłodze do koszuli dołączyła. Poeta stał teraz nagi jak w dzień stworzenia człowiek w odbicie swe patrząc.

Bokiem do tafli lustra stanął i widział biodra te kościste i te nogi długie, które na pupie się w górę kończyły. Słowacki wygiął się do tyłu patrząc. Tali mu brak, jak struna jego prosta męską sylwetka. Brak krągłości.

Dłońmi znowu przejechał po brzuchu tym razem bokiem się lustry pokazując.

W całym obrazie tym z kątów różnych jedna tylko rzecz nie zgadzała się najbardziej. Członek jego, symbol męskości, który służyć miał wedle definicji do spłodzenia syna na pierwszy plan odbicia wychodził. Czy Adama odrzuci jego widok? Czy Juliusz naprawdę nigdy nie zostanie dotknięty tam u dołu przez to że męski organ zdobi jego podbrzusze?

Nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób, mężczyzna był gdyż urodził się takim.... Ludwik go przecie dotykał i nie miał oporów, ale on teraz martwym, a Juliusz z Adamem związek tworzy.

Złapał delikatnie za męskość swoją, ważąc ją w dłoni, ile razy to już jej ciężar czuł. Powoli, wolnym ruchem na lekko rozsuniętych nogach skierował dłoń do wewnątrz, wkładając między nogi swój członek. Kiedy wzrok podniósł, kiedyś nogami jego schowana męskość tworzyła wrażenie jakby kobietą był przez chwilę. Słowacki westchnął i łez uronił kilka, a ręce jego już bezmyślnie na brzuchu spoczęły. 

***

Adam wyszedł z mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Toczenie bitwy z samym sobą nie było łatwe, a stawało się praktycznie niemożliwym na trzeźwo, pożerając każdą jego myśl i każde działanie. Ostatnie tygodnie nie były łatwe, zwłaszcza kilka ostatnich dni przyniosło wiele niezwykle skrajnych emocji. Niedawne wydarzenia, co prawda wiele problemów rozwiązały, lecz był prawie pewien, że przysporzyły mu ich jeszcze więcej, niż było pierwotnie. Postanowił zwrócić się, ku jedynemu, co w tej sytuacji mu pozostało- alkoholu. 

Wyszedł przed kamienicę i ruszył przed siebie. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie znajdowały się miejsca, w których dostać można było alkohol, lecz celowo dziś wybrał okrężną drogę. Musiał kilka rzeczy przemyśleć na trzeźwo. Zacząć wypadałoby od tego, że z zeszłej nocy niewiele pamiętał. Po rozmowie z Krasińskim i wychyleniu kilku... lub kilkunastu kieliszków, następnym, co zarejestrował było przebudzenie na kanapie o poranku. Jednak pamiętał o jednym, o czym zapomnieć pragnął jak najszybciej- to, jak Juliusz ze smutkiem i politowaniem w oczach patrzy na niego, gdy pije. Adam doskonale wiedział, że nie podobają się Słowackiemu jego pijackie zwyczaje- ślepcem trzeba byłoby być, by nie zauważyć rosnącej dezaprobaty w spojrzeniu młodszego poety. Co ciekawe, od czasu, gdy zauważył to, pije mu się dużo ciężej. Przerażało go to więcej, niźli powinno. 

Zatrzymał się, czując, że dalej iść nie może. Nie potrafiłby uchlać się, jak zwykle wiedząc, że Juliusza zabolałoby to, że gdyby widział, obdarzyłby go tym spojrzeniem, którego tak nienawidził, mimo, że bardzo chciał zatopić problemy w alkoholu. Nie umiałby wtedy spojrzeć w lustro nie tylko z powodu swego wyglądu, doszłoby do tego jeszcze to, że duszy swojej również zacząłby nienawidzić. A tak stać się nie mogło.

Kroki więc poprowadziły go w zupełnie stronę inną niż do baru. Świadomie lub nie bo sam nie wiedział zszedł pod kamienicę Juliusza z której niedawno tak rychło uciekał. Pragnienie by wytłumaczyć się, wyjaśnić i ukochanego obaczyć. Serce jego krajało się bo wielka je rozpacz wypełniała. Głowa Adama ciężka, jak kroki jego. 

Wchodził po schodach powoli, martwiąc się co powie, jak powie.... Serce waliło mu jak młot w pierś, krew szalała w uszach. Rozpacz ogarniała każdy skrawek ciała jego, ochotę miał uciekać stąd, z ciała z życia. Lecz pragnienie bliskości Słowackiego światłem mu było i nadzieją. Nie chciał go potraktować tak ja zrobił to, nie chciał go nie dotykać lecz czuł się brudny nie mówiąc lubemu wszystkiego. Do tego problemy jego kochanka martwiły a teraz Mickiewicz jeden jeszcze mu przyłożył. 

Stanął przy drzwiach mieszkania Juliusza i zapukał cicho. Wiedział że zobaczyć go musi, lecz liczył że może go w domu nie ma? Drzwi przed nim się otworzyły i Julek w nich stanął na Adama patrząc. Mickiewicz już odpowiedzieć coś chciał lecz kiedy w oczy mu spojrzał, łzy mu po poliku poleciały Zanim zorientował się, płakał już jak dziecko, twarz w dłoniach schował i stał przed ukochanym, wyglądając zapewne niezwykle żałośnie. Zaraz poczuł ramiona, które do środka go wciągają i usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Drżącą dłoń od twarzy odsunął, by Juliuszowi w oczy spojrzeć. 

Gdy otworzył drzwi, ostatnią osobą jakiej Juliusz się spodziewał był właśnie Adam. Już kilka godzin po tym, jak wybiegł niemalże z mieszkania, wraca, roztrzęsiony i zapłakany, lecz alkoholu od niego nie czuć. Uspokoiło go to nieco, lecz zaraz uświadomił sobie, że skoro bez alkoholu do takiego stanu coś go doprowadziło, to sprawa jest poważna. Chwycił dłonie Mickiewicza w swoje. 

-Co się stało? 

Adam w końcu dłonie od twarzy odsunął, ukazując zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy . 

-Ja...- nienaturalnie cichy i łamiący głos wydobył się z jego gardła- ...ja nie mogę tak dalej. Tak strasznie chciałbym być dobry... Rano, gdy to pytanie mi zadałeś, ja...- w połowie zdania głos jego zupełnie już załamał się. 

-Adam...- zaczął zmartwiony już do granic Juliusz, nie dane jednak było mu dokończyć Adam na kolana opadł i dłonie Juliuszowe, do serca sobie przyłożył. 

-Nie mogłem... nie mogłem ci zrobić tego... - wyszeptał Mickiewicz patrząc w oczy Juliusza prosto. - Nie mogłem.... Czy ma myśli zbliżenie miał czy o dotykanie Juliusza chodziło? 

\- Nie... Nie rozumiem co.. - zapytał jednak z sercem na dłoni. Co jeśli mu luby powie iż nie jest w stanie dotknąć go? 

-Alkohol. - sprecyzował Mickiewicz kręcąc głową. - Nie mogłem iść pić... Ulgę to Juliuszowi chwilową przyniosło ale stan w jakim jego kochanek znajdował się, zapłakany na podłodze klęcząc od ulgi dalekim był. 

\- Nie mogę pić... - wyznał Adam. - Nie mogę.... po tym ja... - w szloch się głos jego zamienił. - Ja czuje żem zdradził Cię, Julek, kochany mój ja.... 

Adam do niego Julek powiedział, po raz pierwszy, ale okoliczności radością nie napawały Słowackiego. 

-Alkohol sprawił żem z kobietą łożył... zanim my się odnaleźliśmy.. 

-Nic to przecie... - chciał go pocieszyć Słowacki ale Mickiewicz jak w transie mówił. 

\- Ale żem upił się i potem kobieta... ona jak ty wyglądała i tylko dlatego do łóżka ją wziąłem... Juliusz nie wiedział co myśleć ma o tym, z twarzą jemu podobną, ale kobieta nadal w łóżku Adama gościem była. Sercu to rada wieść nie była. -Bom pragnął Cię mój kochanku ale boję się... boję się, skalać mą brzydotą oblicze twoje... Jużem ci tyle przykrości sprawił, kolejnej w ważnej tak chwili bym nie zniósł. 

Naprawdę myślał, że się przesłyszał. Cała sceneria, okoliczności, w rzeczy samej, wydawały się groteskowe, ale słowa, które jak szabla powietrze przeszyły, najbardziej niedorzeczne były z tego wszystkiego. Uklęknął naprzeciw Adama. Mickiewicz płakał. Skulił się, głowę w bok odwracając i ponownie ukrył twarz za trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Czy naprawdę wierzył we własne słowa? Czy to dlatego rozbił lustro? Juliusz był na siebie wściekły, za to, że nie zauważył tego, że pozwolił żyć mu w tak okrutnym kłamstwie.

-Któż powiedział Ci, żeś brzydki?- to absurdalne pytanie było jedynym, na co mógł w tej sytuacji wpaść. 

-A czy kto musiał mi mówić? Sam widzę, patrzę czasem w lustra. 

-I czy twoje odbicie pozwala sobie na takie kłamstwa? 

Tym pytaniem widocznie zbił Adama z tropu, co było małym, ale krokiem w dobrą stronę. 

-I dlaczego sugerujesz mi nieszczerość? 

-Nie śmiałbym osądzać Cię o kłamstwo, wiesz o tym doskonale. 

-Przecież robisz to cały czas. 

-Jak? 

Lepszej okazji już nie dostanie. 

-Boisz się tego, że twój wygląd mnie odepchnie. To musiałoby znaczyć, że przestałbym cię kochać, jeśli byłbyś brzydki, co jest nieprawdą. Drugą nieprawdą jest to, co złego mówisz o sobie, a czego ja nie widzę zupełnie. Trzecią natomiast jest to, że odpycha mnie w tobie cokolwiek. Nie brzydzę się tobą i sam nie wierzę, że taka myśl choćby przez twoją głowę przemknęła. Bo jesteś piękny. Nie mówię tylko o ciele, choć ono również cudne, bo to znaczyłoby, że tylko jako ciało cię widzę. Tymczasem dusza twoja najpiękniejszym jest twoim elementem. Gdy mówię, że kocham cię, nie kłamię. Bo kocham w każdym calu.

Adam głowę zwiesił, z jego oczu polała się nowa łez fala. Uwierzyć nie mógł w moc tych słów, jak zadziałały na niego. 

\- Adam nie płacz proszę... -szepnął Juliusz głowę jego obejmując. 

\- To szczęścia łzy kochany... - Wyszeptał Adam. - Kochany mój Julek, najukochańszy ze wszystkich, najpiękniejszy obliczem i duszą, ma przeznaczona miłości.... co zrobiłem, by zasłużyć na ciebie? Ideałem... 

-Adam... - szepnął Juliusz. -Luby.... 

-Mój umysł i ciało twoimi się stały. - wyznał mu z mocą Mickiewicz. - Nieważne co sądził będę o sobie, grób podkopując, chcę byś znał te myśli nawet najczarniejsze... dla ciebie będę starał się być lepszym. Przysięgam. 

-I ja także pragnę byś mi to mówił, byśmy razem wyjście znaleźli.... dzieićl też moje myśli z tobą... błagam ja... 

-Zawsze. - zgodził się Adam i głęboko Julka pocałował. Namiętnie, przerywając całą swą do niego miłość. Niech poczuje że razem oznacza w parze a nie radzą osobno sobie.

-Wyznaj mi kochany.... Jakie o myśli ciebie nawiedziły z winy mojej... wyznaj mi proszę a wyznam ci prawdę cała i tylko prawdę.

-Po wyjściu twoim.... ja -zaczął cicho Słowacki -Myślał ja że moje ciało dla ciebie niesmaczne, obrzydliwe bom nie kobietą a ino mężczyzną jak ty.. ja wyobrażałem sobie że…że gdybym może pierś i łono w sobie nosił to szczęście by ci to dało niezmierne. Mógłbym potomka dać ci imienia i lutni... i dotykiem takim delikatnym tu byś mnie zaszczycił - Juliusz rękami zjechał na brzuch swój

\- I pieścił też tu.. -ręce jego niżej zawędrowały. – Pragnę dotyku twego, Adamie... tak mocno jak pragnę miłości twej i umysłu całego. Pragnę po prostu wszystko od ciebie, co tobą. I myśli te ogarnęły umysł mój bom dotyku twojego pragnął... Pocałunki czy rąk trzymanie miłością dla mnie ale kiedyś tak uciekł to... jeszcze bardziej zapragnąłem ciebie Adamie.-wyznał Juliusz łez roniąc kilka. Mickiewicz je delikatnie otarł z polików jego i każdy obcałował, na końcu na powiekach mu pocałunki składając. 

-Pragnę Cię równie mocno i kocham mym umysłem twe ciało, kochałbym jako kobietę, mężczyznę, niezależnie od płci i tak bym kochał cię czy imię twe Juliusz czy Julia -ty to ty.. któregom pokochał i kocham nad życie moje. Ale strach mój ruchy mi krępował .  Bałem się bo jak mam przyjemność ci dotykiem sprawić, kiedy nie wiem jak zrobić to kompletnie. I przeraża mnie że nigdy w stanie nie będziemy wiedzieć jak zrobić to bo.... bo..... -głos mu się łamał.- Bo ja obawiam się że nie umiem dostarczyć ci zaspokojenia bo nie wiem jak....


	18. Rozdział Osiemnasty

Juliusz ujął jego twarz w dłonie, patrząc w błękitne oczy głęboko. -Ja wiem- pogładził dłonią po policzku Adama- Wiem i nauczę cię, tym nie masz powodu się zamartwiać. Nie jestem tak niewinny, jakby mogło się to wydawać. Zaraz silne ramiona objęły go i przycisnęły mocniej do ciała starszego poety tak, że dystans dzielący ich zmniejszył się do ledwo kilku centymetrów. -Więc naucz mnie. Więcej Juliusz nie mógł się powstrzymywać. Pocałował go po raz kolejny, jednak niewinności w pocałunku nie było za grosz. Był ciepły, namiętny i po brzegi wypełniony szalejącymi w obu uczuciami, całą pasją, fascynacją i zniecierpliwionym oczekiwaniem. Słowacki splótł ręce na karku Adama, a on położył dłonie na biodrach młodszego, oboje po to, by nie oddalić się od siebie ani o centymetr.

Tak mogłoby trwać to jeszcze długo, gdyby Mickiewicz nie zauważył, że na podłodze wciąż się znajdują. Nie było mowy nawet, żeby z kimś takim, jak Juliusz kochać się na podłodze- co to, to nie! Chciał, musiał upewnić się, że tego momentu nic nie zepsuje. Podniósł go więc, samemu wstając, a że Słowacki do ciężkich nie należał, zadanie nie było trudne. Lekkie jego ciało znalazło się więc w mocnych objęciach. Jednak sytuacja nie sprawiła bynajmniej, że zaprzestali rozognionych pocałunków, choćby na moment. Juliusz w ten sposób ułożył się, że do ust kochanka miał bardzo łatwy dostęp, z czego korzystał, całując niemalże nieustannie. Gdy już do sypialni Juliusza dotarli, oderwali się od siebie, tylko na chwilę, by Adam mógł położyć kochanka na łóżku, nie zgniatając go przy okazji swoim ciężarem. Zaraz potem oboje na materacu się znaleźli, jednak to młodszy postanowił przejąć inicjatywę i gdy tylko Mickiewicz położył się, już nad nim górował

Juliusz okrakiem usiadł, biodrami ruszając w przód i w tył by członek Adama pobudzić do pełnej twardości. Ręce jego do koszuli litwina dopadły i Julek guziki rozpinać zaczął by do klatki piersiowej mieć dostęp. Kiedy już rozpięta koszula była oczom Słowackiego ukazał się piękny majestat adamowego popiersia. Powstrzymać się nie mógł dotknąć go musiał. Przejechał palcami po piersi kochanka westchnienie z niego wydobywając . 

\- Juliusz.... 

Dłonie Adama powędrowały do bioder młodszego, masując udo jego do kolana ruchami powolnymi. Słowacki ułożył się na Mickiewiczu, ruchu bioder nie poprzestając i ustami swymi wargi Adama nakrył. Litwin przytulił go do siebie mocno, całując namiętnie i gorąco. 

-Adam... - wysapał Juliusz. - Zdejmij to... Słowacki wskazał na płaszcz, który Wieszcz na sobie miał jeszcze.-To również zdejmij- nakazał, wskazując na rozpiętą koszulę gdy płaszcz już na podłodze wylądował. Tak więc już chwilę potem, miał przed sobą Mickiewicza zupełnie bez okrycia na górnej połowie ciała. Sam zaczął guziki swojej koszuli rozpinać, gdy poczuł nagle na swoich dłoniach dłonie Adama. 

-Pozwól mi to zrobić- więc pozwolił. Zdjęte zostało z niego odzienie, odsłaniając klatkę piersiową, tak zupełnie inną od tej adamowej. Była blada, z wyczuwalnymi pod skórą żebrami i wystającymi obojczykami, jednak nie przeszkadzało to najwidoczniej wcale, zaczął bowiem obsypywać ją pocałunkami. Jednego tylko brakowało. 

-M-możesz ugryźć, jeśli chcesz- nieśmiało Juliusz zaproponował, a gdy prośba została spełniona, westchnął głośno, dając wyraz swojej rozkoszy, czym zachęcił Mickiewicza do kontynuowania pieszczoty. Dłonią gładził włosy Adama, czasem tylko palce z lekka na nich zaciskając. 

Gdy Adam dzieła dokończył, niezwykle był z siebie dumny. Alabastrowa szyja i obojczyki pokryte były różowofioletowymi znakami, które on sam pozostawił po sobie. Zanim jednak zdążył widokiem tym napawać się jeszcze przez chwilę, znów zdominowany został przez Juliusza, do materaca ciałem jego przyciśnięty i namiętnie pocałowany. 

-A teraz, mój drogi Adamie- szepnął mu do ucha- pokażę ci coś

Słowacki z lekkością obok łóżka stanął i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. On dopiero Adamowi pokaże coś ciekawego. Dłonie jego zjechały powoli po klatce piersiowej, delikatnie trąc kciukiem po Adamowych ugryzieniach coraz niżej i niżej schodziły.... 

\- Adam... .- wydobyło się z ust jego i dłoń pod materiał spodni zawędrowała. Mickiewicz powietrze głośniej wciągnął co Juliusz usłyszeć mógł jeno z oczami z rozkoszy zamkniętymi. Masować się zaczął leniwie po członku nadal bielizny materiał pod palcami czując. Jego oddech przyśpieszył znacznie zamieniając się w jej głośny. Młodzieniec dłonie wyjął, powoli za guziki szarawarów łapiąc i odpinając je.

\- Julek... - wysapał Adam. 

\- Csiii... patrz na mnie..... Guziki odpięte zostały i razem z bielizną zdjęte. Stał teraz w krasie pełnej na Adama patrząc z lubością i pragnieniem. Słowacki nogi wyciągnął długie, smukłe obok przestąpił i nachylił się, do szafki sięgnął po oleju słoik i delikatnie podał go Adamowi do dłoni. 

\- To nam potrzebne będzie... - wyszeptał mu do ucha Juliusz. Zabrał się teraz za rozpinanie spodni Mickiewiczowi, guzik po guziku, aż w końcu zsunął materiał z bioder kochanka i razem z bielizną rzucił go za siebie, gdzieś na podłogę. Jego oczom ukazała się zesztywniała już całkiem męskość, która- musiał przyznać- rozmiarem znacznie przewyższała tą cholerną marchewkę. Zanim zorientował się, co robi, już dłoń jego na członku starszego się znalazła, przez co do uszu Juliusza doszedł cichy jęk. 

-Podaj mi, proszę, olej- nakazał, otrzymując go po chwili. Nie zwlekając, wylał nieco na dłoń i tak przygotowany, ponownie chwycił w nią męskość Adama. Poruszał rytmicznie, w górę i w dół, tak manewrując nadgarstkiem, aby jak najwięcej rozkoszy drugiemu sprawić. Na twarz jego kochanka wstąpił rumieniec, zamknął on oczy, a z ust jego wydobywały się co jakiś czas cichsze i głośniejsze westchnienia. Domyślił się Julek, że podobało mu się bardzo, ponieważ ciało jego zaczęło zdradzać to, a biodra niekontrolowanie lekko wyrzucał w górę. 

Juliusz nie mógł od niego wzroku oderwać. Sylwetkę Adam miał nie atletyczną, ale dobrze zbudowaną. Całą jego klatkę piersiową, przedramiona, łydki, podbrzusze pokrywały włosy, szorstkie, jednak najmilsze w dotyku, jakie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Mięśnie zarysowane wyraźnie pod skórą, teraz, gdy napięte, dobrze były widoczne. Zagubiłby się w wychwalaniu jego ciała, gdyby nie ręka, chwytająca go za nadgarstek i cicha prośba. 

-Juliuszu, ja...potrzebuję być w tobie. 

Młodzieniec ślinę głośno przełknął. Takiej romantycznej prośby nie spodziewał się usłyszeć. Nachylił się nad Adamem i dłonie jego policzek lubego pogłaskały. Juliusz włosy do czoła przyklejone mu odgarnął i wzrokiem odszukał. 

\- O tak... - wydyszał a jego głos ledwie słyszalnym szeptem się stał. - Będę się musiał przygotować jeno.... I na początku pozwól mi rytm nadawać dobrze? -pocałował go w usta lekko. - Będę się musiał do ciebie przyzwyczaić wpierw. Powoli.... 

Adam tylko pocałował go w usta znowu. 

\- Dla ciebie wszystko... - wyszeptał chociaż podbrzusze go paliło a umysł zamglony pożądaniem był. Dla ukochanego wszystko zrobi. Juliusz ułożył się na Adamie wygodnie, nogi rozsuwając jak najszerzej potrafił. Na dłonie oleju sobie wylał, ilość dość dużą by dobrze przygotowanym być na wejście adamowego członka. Jeden palec najpierw we wnętrzu się zagłębił, Słowacki jęk stłumiony z siebie wydał. Mickiewicz ręce swoje, jakby lubego uchronić chciał na jego talii trzymał. Juliusz powoli rozmasowywał mięśnie swoje, do jednego palca drugi dołączył i Słowacki dyskomfortu kwilenie z siebie wydał. Zawsze jak po pewnym czasie zaspokajać się przestawał to mięśnie jego na nowo przyzwyczajać się musiały. Na dźwięk niedobry z kochanka się wydobywający Adama dłonie do twarzy jego powędrowały i pocałunkami zaczął ją obsypywać jako pokazanie że jest tu dla niego. Juliusz trzeci palec w sobie zanurzył i docisnął mocniej co cichy okrzyk z niego wydobyło na co Litwin swoimi ustami zareagował, znacząc nimi twarz jego. Młodzieniec chwilę poświęcił na przygotowanie się i ciała rozciągnięcie specjalnie swego członka nie dotykać by nie skończyć za szybko. Za sobą czuł twardego Adama członka który przypominał o sobie z każdym palców ruchem. 

W końcu gotów był na to, na co czekał tak długo. Powoli wysunął palce z siebie, wystarczająco już rozciągnięty i zniżył biodra tak, że erekcja kochanka ocierała się o jego pośladek. Mickiewicz w reakcji na to, wydał z siebie pomruk rozkoszy, chwytając za uda Juliusza. 

-Już gotowy jestem- Julek szepnął mu do ucha, potęgując już i tak duże napięcie, jakie Adam w podbrzuszu wyczuwał. Pragnął go, jak nikogo i niczego innego. Z ud dłonie wyżej przesunął, kładąc je na biodrach kochanka, i nakierował nań swojego członka, wsuwając się do środka parę centymetrów. Nie umiał cichego jęku powstrzymać, czuł zaciskające się wokół niego ciało lubego w taki sposób, że myślał że z tego błogiego uczucia oszaleje. 

Juliusz tymczasem przyzwyczajał się powoli do odczucia, jakie towarzyszyło mu już wcześniej, lecz zupełnie było różne od poprzedniego. Czuł lekki dyskomfort, lecz jako, że przygotował się porządnie, nie był ten fakt dla niego wielkim problemem. Największą w tym wszystkim przyjemność przynosił mu jednak widok zarumienionej twarzy Adama, jego mięśnie napięte pod skórą i westchnienia, opuszczające co jakiś czas jego usta. 

Gdy dyskomfort ustąpił już całkowicie, wsunął w siebie męskość kochanka jeszcze głębiej. 

-Juliusz!- głośny jęk utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że dobrze mu, jak nigdy dotąd. 

-Csiii- szepnął Słowacki głaszcząc go po policzku. Zaczął poruszać powoli biodrami w górę i w dół, sprawdzając, jak głęboko na razie może Adama wziąć we wnętrze swoje. Mickiewicz wydawał z siebie tylko słabe jęki, za tracony w swojej przyjemności. Jego ciało pragnęło więcej tego boskiego ciepła, tych mięśni co kurczyły się na członku jego rozciągnięte. To niebiańskie doznanie sprawiało, że miał ochotę na więcej i więcej ale obiecał zostać nieruchomy dla kochanka. To Juliusz się tu liczy a nie on. 

Słowacki natomiast rękami zaparł się na Adama piersi, powoli pośladkami obniżając się jak najniżej. Kiedy poczuł że ciało jego siedzi na biodrach Adama, wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk ekstazą przepełniony. Był wypełniony aż po brzegi same, członek Mickiewicza w środku mu pulsował a jego własna męskość świeciła się od potu i spermy. Miejsce jego połączenia z Adamem zaróżowione i piękne, sprawiało mu przyjemność taką. Głowę do tyłu odchylił smakując wielkość członka Adama, rękami przyjeżdżając sobie po szyi. 

\- Ach! - wyjęczał lubieżnie, czując jak dłonie na jego biodrach mocniej się zamykają. Straszy poeta jak parowóz dyszał, ślinę ciężko przełykając. - Adam... O tak... - wysapał Słowacki. - O tak...O Matko! Jaki tyś ogromnym...

Młodzieniec czuł jak poliki mu błoną przez ilość dźwięków ekstazy z jego gardła wypływających. Ale było mu tak dobrze, a nawet nie poruszył się jeszcze.

Nagle poczuł, jak zostaje chwycony i położony na plecach na łóżku, na jego udach ponownie te dłonie zacisnęły się, rozkładając mu nogi jeszcze bardziej, tak, że między nimi z łatwością mógł zmieścić się Adam, który ponownie wszedł w niego. Tym razem nie czuł już bólu, ciało jego wypełniła najczystsza rozkosz. Mickiewicz, górujący nad nim, taki zaborczy, zdecydowany, z oczami wypełnionymi pożądaniem i chęcią posiadania go na własność... po plecach aż przebiegły mu ciarki. Litwin nie marnował czasu i powoli poruszył biodrami wychodząc z Juliusza i wchodząc z powrotem. Młodzieniec odrzucił głowę w tył. 

-Dobrze robię to?- dobiegło do jego uszu pytanie, zadane lekko zachrypniętym głosem. 

-Tak, tak...Idealnie!- wyjęczał rozkosznie- ale nie musisz hamować się, możesz przyspieszyć jeśli- ach!-jeśli chcesz.. 

Nie musiał powtarzać, Adama przekonywać dwa razy nie trzeba było. Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na jego udach i począł bardziej energicznie biodrami poruszać, głębiej i szybciej wchodząc w niego, szukając punktu, który sprawiłby, że Juliusz gwiazdy zobaczy I nagle przy zmianie kąta, ciało Juliusza podniosło się i zesztywniało. 

\- Adam! - wręcz wykrzyczał. Włosy mu się kleiły do czoła, źrenice rozszerzone były w ekstazie a spojrzenie jego zamglone i rozbiegane. Wodził wzrokiem między twarzą kochanka tak skupioną na ruchu bioder a miejscem ich połączenia. - Ach! O tak.... 

\- O tak? -wychrypiał Mickiewicz. 

\- Zrób to raz jeszcze, jeszcze raz-Ach! pchnij tak mocno. - wyjęczał Juliusz z głową na poduszce. Adam prośbę jego spełnił starając się powtórzyć to co tak do ekstazy kochanka doprowadziło. Serią pchnięć mocnych w Juliuszowym wnętrzu się zatopił. Słowackiemu palce u stóp się zaciskały z przyjemności, zaplecione na biodrach Adama. Jego uda się z wysiłku trzęsły i pot spływał po nich. 

\- Co jeszcze... Julek... powiedz... - wysapał Mickiewicz twarz kochanka w dłonie ujmując. 

-Dotknij mnie, błagam!

To właśnie Adam uczynił, jedną rękę zdejmując z biodra kochanka, tylko po to, by chwycić w nią jego członka, chcąc jeszcze więcej przyjemności mu sprawić. Nie pożałował tego, gdyż ciało Juliusza zacisnęło się na nim jeszcze mocniej, a sam Juliusz wił się w rozkoszy. Poruszał dłonią w rytm z biodrami, sprawiając, że Juliusz już kompletnie kontrolę nad sobą zatracił, oddając się już zupełnie przyjemności.

-Boże, Adam! Dojdź we mnie!

Ta prośba przekonała go zupełnie. Podniósł nieco miednicę Słowackiego i szybkimi, lecz głębokimi ruchami wchodził i wychodził z niego przy akompaniamencie jego oraz swoich własnych niekontrolowanych odgłosów.

-Juliuszu, chyba zaraz... 

\- Adam, Adam, Adam.... -jęczał w kółko Juliusz, chcący tylko by ten spełnienie w nim osiągnął. - Adam.... 

Mickiewicz już tylko gonił swe spełnienie, członek Juliusza w ręku trzymając. Czuł że blisko już, ze zaraz nasienie jego w tym wnętrzu ciepłym się znajdzie i .... Adam zdążył tylko wbić zęby w obojczyk Słowackiego, tłumiąc swój krzyk. Julek kiedy poczuł ból na skórze palący, nagle stymulowany w miejscach trzech, oczy mocno zacisnął, przyjemność i ból wymieszały się powodując że rozlał swe nasienie na rękę Adamową, jęcząc głośno jego imię. 

Wieszcz jeszcze chwilę w delikatnym wnętrzu kochanka się poruszał, coraz to nowe fale spermy w niego wlewając. Młodzieniec dyszał ciężko, tak mu wszystko lekkim było. Spełniony czuł się jak nigdy, taka przyjemność paląca w każdy skrawek jego ciała wchodziła. Czuł jak mięśnie zaciskają mu się i rozkurczają gdy Adam zwiotczały swój członek z niego wydobył. Słowacki westchnął na znak spełnionych godnie trudów, czując jak nasienie Adama plami mu pościel. Litwin obrócił lubego no bok w plecy mu się wtulając i po włosach głaszcząc. Cisza spokój a sypialnię wypełniła, dwa ciała spowite biała pierzyną pod którą tylko dowód zajścia tkwił ułożyły się w idealną łyżeczkę. Mickiewicz dłoń na talii młodszego położył i pocałunkami zasypał szyję jego , szepcąc mu słowa czułe do snu. 


	19. Rozdział Dziewiętnasty

Pierwsze promienie słońca zakradły się leniwie przez okno, oświetlając pokój. Wstawał nowy dzień, pełen nowych ludzi, nowych wyzwań, nowych możliwości... Juliusz takie poranki wprost uwielbiał. Lubił budzić się wcześniej, niż miał to w planach, by jeszcze trochę poleżeć w łóżku i napawać się słońcem, które, o tej jesiennej porze, grzało już dużo rzadziej. Uśmiechnął się leniwie, wtulając głowę w poduszkę. 

To był też tan czas, gdy przypomniał sobie o wydarzeniach minionej nocy. Pamiętał wszystko doskonale, lecz nawet jeśliby zapomniał, zakwasy i nasienie którym pościel była ubrudzona i które po udzie mu spływało z pewnością przypomniałyby mu natychmiast. Na samo wspomnienie na twarz jego wstąpił rumieniec. 

Poczuł, że Adam bliżej przyciąga jego plecy do siebie, jeszcze bardziej w Juliuszowych włosach twarz zatapiając. Spał jeszcze, rzecz to pewna. 

Słowacki miał spaczone godziny pobudki, nawet, jeśli wstawać jeszcze nie pora. Kolana spod brody swoje wyprostował i przeciągnął stopy na tyle na ile nogi Adama mu pozwalały. Kiedy jednak na boku wygodnie się ułożył w żelaznych Mickiewiczowych objęciach, poczuł jak twardego coś w pośladku mu się wbija jakby wejścia do środka żądało. Słowacki buraka spalił bo idealny penis Adama, który tyle przyjemności mu wczoraj sprawił by gotów do boju, twardy i sztywny. 

Młodszy poeta za swoje przyrodzenie złapał leniwie masując je do erekcji osiągnięcia. Kiedy ręka jego, wciąż śpiąca zmęczyła się, Juliusz zaczął powoli biodrami ruszać, by poczuć jak Adamowy penis jego delikatne wnętrze zahacza. Leniwe poranne ruchy i wspomnienia z nocy poprzedniej sprawiły że ochota na poczucie Adama w sobie wrócił do niego i chciał jak najlepiej ją zaspokoić.

Wydał z siebie jej cichy, poduszką stłumiony, gorąco ogarnęło jego ciało całe powodując że gotowy był i sztywny.

Poczuł nagle jak ręka Adama bo boku mu przejeżdża a ciało obok budzi się prawi. Mickiewicz jeszcze w świecie snu jaźnią będąc do przodu biodra wypchnął, między nogi Juliuszowe się układając.

-Adam.... -Słowacki jęknął za biodro go łapiąc spazmatycznie. - Och Adam... 

Wrażliwy był jeszcze po wczorajszej nocy, więc najmniejszy choćby kontakt, dziesięciokrotnie odczuwał. Ciało jego nie obudzone jeszcze do końca, powolne ruchy wykonywało. 

Nagle za sobą usłyszał cichy pomruk i poczuł jak ciało za nim porusza się, sygnalizując to, że również i Mickiewicz obudził się.

-Dzień dobry- zmierzwiony, lekko zachrypnięty poranny głos go przywitał- Widzę, że nie mogę w spokoju wyspać się nawet?- zapytany został, żartobliwym nieco tonem, a zaraz potem na swojej szyi poczuł znajome usta, całujące jego kark.

-Ależ skąd, śpij, jeśli chcesz, sam sobie poradzę- droczył się z nim

-Jak mógłbym zostawić cię samemu sobie?

Poczuł, jak Adam biodrami porusza, zagłębiając się nieco w ciało Juliusza, wciąż jeszcze rozciągnięte i przygotowane olejem po wczorajszej nocy.

Słowacki westchnął czując w sobie tą męskość ogromną, tak mu dobrze było kiedy Adam w nim zanurzony był. Czuł że chciałby zostać tak na zawsze i nigdy z Mickiewicza objęć nie wychodzić. Dla niego to raj na ziemi był kiedy on i jego miłość w sypialni, w objęciach swoich, Adam w Juliuszu zanurzony o zatracenie go przyprawia.... Ach! Cudownie tak! 

Straszy wieszcz poruszał się w Julku delikatnie czując na sobie znów to ciepło błogie i ukochane. Przyciskał go do piersi swojej w objęciach, jak najbliżej. Szyję jego całował leniwie i powoli, wargi do malinek i ugryzień delikatnie przyciskając. Językiem za ucho lubego trącał, co więcej pięknych dźwięków z Juliusza wydobywało i nos nurzał w jego pięknych lokach, zapach jego wdychając.

Tak Adam mógłby się budzić zawsze, przy boku Julka wtulony w niego i bezpieczny.

Ręką zjechał po boku kochanka i po udzie masować go zaczął, niebezpiecznie blisko jego męskości ale nadal zbyt daleko od niej. Potem rękę przeniósł na pośladek Słowackiego i tam ona spoczęła ugniatając miękkie ciało. 

\- Adaś.... - wyjęczał Juliusz. - Mój kochany Adaś....

Zaraz poczuł, jak zostaje na brzuch przewrócony i jak ciało rzeczonego Adasia napiera na niego, wsuwając się jeszcze głębiej. Przymknął oczy i skupił się na doznaniach, jakich Mickiewicz dostarczał mu, całując kark, łopatki, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciele i co najważniejsze, poruszając się powoli w jego wnętrzu, uważając, by wrażliwego po zeszłej nocy Juliusza nie skrzywdzić, spiesząc się zbytnio. 

-Dobrze ci?- wciąż zachrypniętym głosem zapytał Adam, tylko na chwilę odrywając usta od skóry ukochanego

-Najlepiej chyba na całym świecie- wydyszał, odchylając głowę troszkę w lewo, by szyja jego bardziej odsłonięta była. 

Poczuł, jak silne ramiona oplatają się wokół niego, oraz jak ciepła, owłosiona klatka piersiowa dotyka jego pleców. 

-Kocham cię- zostało mu wyszeptane do ucha

Nie mógł powstrzymać się, żeby nie uśmiechnąć się w poduszkę.

-Ja ciebie też kocham. - wysapał Juliusz, ciężarem Adama okryty jak materiałem. Ciepło bijące od ciała drugiego mężczyzny, spotęgowane pocałunkami i jego ruchami powolnymi sprawiało że wstąpiła w niego jakaś błogość i lekkość. Młodzieniec zaczął też powoli odpowiadać na wolne kochanka pchnięcia biodrami, chcąc poczuć każdy skrawek ciała jego jeszcze mocniej. Dłonie trzymające i oplatające go w bezpiecznym kokonie przypominały że razem w tym są i Julek kochany jest nad życie i za chwilę tą oddałby je bez oka mrugnięciem. Odpowiadał Adamowi ruchami bioder swoich, głębiej zapraszając go do wnętrza swojego, że niemal czuł jak członek jego, ogromny i mięsisty, tak Juliusza do granic napełniający, czubkiem swym dotyka Juliuszowego łona. Słowacki rękę jedną spod ciała swego wyciągnął, chcąc dotkną czy to aby nie mara, albo przepełniony zwid pożądaniem, lecz kiedy dotknął podbrzusza swego, jak kątem Adam wchodził w niego, poczuł go. Poczuł jak przy każdym pchnięciu dotyka go w sobie. 

Mickiewicz wydał z siebie zduszony, niemal zwierzęcy ryk, poranek sprawiał że jeszcze śpiący był trochę ale spełnienie kochankowi za cel najwyższy obrał, lecz kiedy Juliusz ręka nagle zjechał na podbrzusze swoje Adam przekonany że dotknąć się chciał, ale kiedy poczuł jak przez skórę te delikatne, wyczuwalne lekko opuszki palców, nagle mięśnie napiął, oddychając ciężko.

\- Cz.... czujesz... ach!- to? - wydyszał Słowacki głowę odchylając. - Czuję go w sobie....

Mickiewicz nie odpowiedział mową ludzką tylko stłumionymi dźwiękami.

\- Haaaa... jest tak głębokooo.... Adaś... Adaś.....- wymiałczał Julek masując miejsce na podbrzuszu. 

\- Julek.... - wydyszał przez zęby kochanek. - Ja zaraz.... skończę przez ciebie....

Słowacki odpowiedział mu tylko głośnym jękiem biodra głębiej wysuwając.

-Ach! O tak! 

Mickiewicz w spazmach wolne ruchy jakoś ponowił i za członka Julka złapał chcąc go też do szczytu doprowadzić. Oboje wolnymi ruchami, Słowacki z ręką na podbrzuszu, Adam w nim zanurzony i z ręką masującą jego męskość, do szczytu go doprowadził. 

\- Adaś....! - wyjęczał Słowacki rękę zaciskając na skórze. - Kocham..... Cię.... Ach! Adaś!

Mickiewicz czując jak wnętrze nagle ciepłe się na nim mocniej zaciska, wsuwając go jeszcze głębiej w siebie, rozlał się wewnątrz delikatnych mięśni wnętrza lubego, głowę chowając w jego lokach.

Spoczęli tak we dwoje, spleceni, jednością i wykończeni.

Mickiewicz tylko przewrócił delikatnie ciało kochanka na plecy, kilka westchnień z niego wydobywając i całować go zaczął. Po twarzy całej - nosi, powiekach, czole, ustach, schodząc pocałunkami na szyję jego leniwie. Wycałował każdą malinkę na obojczyku i ugryzienie, każdy ślad pozostawiony. Słowacki tylko oddychał ciężko z oczami zamkniętymi i uśmiechem leniwym.

Adam zszedł pocałunkami na brzuch kochanka i wycałował miejsce gdzie jego członek dotykał Juliusza, zostając tam przez chwilę.

\- Chciałbym móc dać ci potomka... - wyszeptał Słowacki. Adam głowę podniósł patrząc na niego. Juliusz nadal powieki miał zamknięte a twarz zaróżowioną. Jednak ton jego głosu, niby wesoły zdradzał nutkę innego uczucia, którego Adam nie do końca nazwać potrafił ale usłyszał je wyraźnie.

Zawisł nad Juliuszem, twarz jego w dłonie ujmując i na licach mu złożył czułe pocałunki. Julek westchnął szczęśliwy jednak nadal dziwnie spięty. 

-Popatrz na mnie. - poprosił Mickiewicz. Słowacki leniwie oczy otworzył i brązowe tęczówki spotkały się z niebieskimi. Adam rękę na łonie kochanka położył i trzymał ją tam przeciśniętą.

\- Nieważne to dla mnie. - wyszeptał Litwin, - Kocham Cię za tego kim jesteś a nie jakieś płci byś chciał być.... Bóg mi świadkiem że i jako kobietę i mężczyznę bym kochał Cię tak samo mocno, więc nawet jeśli dzieci mieć nie będziemy, chciałbym zestarzeć się z tobą..... jako twój luby, wybranek, miłość lub -tu adamowi lekko głos zadrżał. - Jako małżonek.

\- Adam... - wyszeptał zaskoczony i wzruszony Julek. - Coś ty..

Wieszcz uciszył go pocałunkiem.

\- Cichaj i słuchaj.... czy chcesz dzielić ze mną swe życie jak ja z tobą, we dwoje, ja i ty....... my, bo jesteś moją przeznaczoną miłością, moją duszą bratnią..... nie mogę obiecać że będę kochany zawsze, że moja gnuśność i gburowatość mogą towarzyszyć nam ale dla ciebie... postaram się być zawsze i chcę także u twego boku... zgodzisz się ?

Zapytał Adam zmieszany i pełen obaw

Julek tylko rękę wyciągnął na szorstkim policzku mu położył, w nos pocałował i wyszeptał.

\- Tak.... Matko Tak!

Zakochani i szczęśliwi jak nigdy do swoich objęć się rzucili tuląc i całując się czule. Mickiewicz z uciechy zgodą podniósł Słowackiego, a ten z krzykiem zaskoczenia by nie spaść zaplótł mu nogi na biodrach, śmiejąc się w glos.

\- Adam! - krzyknął chichocząc.

\- Kocham Cię. - wyszeptał mu do ucha kochanek tuląc go mocno do siebie. - Kocham Cię tak mocno...

-Och.. Adam. -wyszeptał mu Julek całując. - Ty stary sentymentalny gburze. Pocałuj mnie tak mocno jeszcze raz.

W salwach śmiechu Słowackiego, Mickiewicz wycałował szczęśliwy twarz młodzieńca niosąc go w łazienki stronę. Julek bezpiecznie w mocnych objęciach złożony ręce założył na szyi Adama i w szyję mu głowę schował, zapach jego wdychając z uśmiechem ogromnym.


	20. Rozdział Dwudziesty

Rozdział dwudziesty

Odkąd zamieszkali razem, minęło już kilka tygodni, a przeleciało im przed nosem jak zaledwie kilka sekund. Niewielkie, ale bardzo ładne mieszkanie pod adresem 5 na Chaussée d’Antin, zamieszkiwał teraz nie jeden, a dwóch kompozytorów. Dla sąsiadów, którzy narzekali wcześniej na to, że pan Chopin po nocach tworzy, teraz gra jego jawi się niczym wybawienie po niezwykle głośnych fortepianowych ekscesach pana Liszta. Miały one jednak jedną zaletę- nawet, gdy w ścianę rozlegało się błagalne pukanie z prośbą o ciszę, zagłuszane było i ginęło w niezliczonych nutach, które wyszły spod węgierskiego pióra. 

Dotąd, Fryderyk sądził, że lubi być sam. Nie przeszkadzała mu cisza, nie czuł potrzeby odzywać się do nikogo, ani obserwować czyichś codziennych poczynań, mógł cały dzień siedzieć w fotelu, czytać książkę, popijając kakao, lub wprawiać sąsiadów w stan, jak przypuszczał, błogiej radości swą grą. I tak było od kiedy przeprowadził się do Paryża. Cały rok minął mu na samotnym spędzaniu dni i okazjonalnych wyjść, by dawać koncerty, lub gdy zapraszany był na niezwykle ważne spotkania. 

Jednak od tamtej pory wiele się zmieniło. Teraz, gdy miał okazję obserwować Węgra, jak nieudolnie, lecz niezwykle entuzjastycznie, próbuje przygotować kawę według przepisu, który odkopał w jakiejś starej książce i który zajmował całą stronicę, wprost pojąć nie mógł, jak bez tego przeżyć mu się udało. Tak, Liszt stanowił dokładną odwrotność Fryderyka, ale i jego idealne dopełnienie.

Jeśli chodzi natomiast o to, w jaki sposób Ferenc przekonał Fryderyka do tego, by przekazał mu kuchnię do dyspozycji, by mógł wypróbować, jak to nazywał "niezwykle osobliwy, ale równie intrygujący i rewolucyjny sposób parzenia kawy", tego Chopin naprawdę nie wiedział. Może to dlatego, że było wcześnie, może dlatego, że gdy został o to poproszony, był głęboko zamyślony, a może po prostu dlatego, że go kochał? Nieważne zresztą, ważny był fakt, że całą butelkę mleka, około jedenastu łyżeczek kawy, czajnik gorącej wody oraz trzy nieudane próby później, Ferenc z radosnym okrzykiem oznajmił

-Fryderyku, nastała wiekopomna chwila!- z tymi słowami postawił przed rozbawionym Polakiem filiżankę kawy, która wyglądała, jakby ktoś wyrządził jej wielką krzywdę- Mam zaszczyt zaprezentować ci najlepszy sposób parzenia kawy, jaki poznała ludzkość!

\- Twierdzisz, że odkryłeś absolut parzenia kawy? - zapytał z uśmiechem Chopin, patrząc w stronę kubka z gorącym napojem.

\- Oczywiście, mój kochany! Jakże by inaczej! Wielki Ferenc Liszt-kompozytor i wynalazca! Czyż to nie dumnie brzmi? - promieniał zadowolony z siebie Liszt. 

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście....

\- Ale twarz tu mój ukochany dostąpisz zaszczytu zasmakowania tej kawy zaparzonej jakże innowacyjną i najlepszą metodą. 

Fryderykowi mina zrzedła na to.

\- No już spróbuj i oceniaj! 

Polak nie miał ochoty pić tego dziwnie wyglądającego napoju który podobno był kawą według jego lubego. Sam osobiście za kawą nie przepadał, była za gorzka na jego smak. Wolał kakao ciepłe i słodkie albo herbatę owocową wypić do dobrej lektury. 

Oczy jednak kochanka tak dumnego z siebie i czekającego na werdykt Fryderyka sprawiły że odmówić mu nie mógł. Wziął ostrożnie filiżankę w drżące dłonie i pod czujnym Węgra okiem upił łyk "kawy" . 

Jego język od razu poparzony został i zalany całą ilością dziwnych smaków. Najbardziej jednak przebijał się kwaśny smak z dziwną wonią spalonej wody, która powodowała u niego niemal łzy.

Przełknął mocno pity napar i z uśmiechem na ustach do Ferenca się zwrócił

\- Przepyszne. - skłamał lekko na co usłyszał okrzyk radości. 

\- Geniusz ze mnie jakich mało! Ale pewnym jesteś że ci smakuje tak, wrażenie mam że łzy widzę w twoich oczach? - zapytał zaniepokojony Liszt.

\- To ze szczęścia kochany. - odparł Fryderyk we wnętrzu się skręcając. - Nic tak dobrego dawnom nie pił.

Dzwonek do drzwi wydał się w tej chwili Chopinowi zbawieniem. 

-Otworzę, a ty dopij kawę- radośnie oznajmił Węgier, całując go w czoło na odchodne.

Zaraz po tym, jak sylwetka Ferenca z oczu mu zniknęła, chwycił filiżankę z przeklętą substancją i wylał jej zawartość do wazonu z kwiatami. Nie wiedział dotąd, że roślinom można współczuć, lecz te biedactwa zdecydowanie zasługiwały na politowanie. 

-Ferenc! Cześć, mój drogi!- dobiegło do uszu Polaka brzmienie niskiego, lecz zdecydowanie kobiecego głosu. Gdy tylko wyjrzał zza ściany, by spojrzeć, kto przyszedł, od razu wyczuł mocny zapach cygar i drogich perfum. To mogła być tylko jedna osoba.

-Witaj George, nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie- odpowiedział nieco zmieszany, lecz wciąż miło zaskoczony Liszt- Co cię do nas sprowadza? 

-Przyszłam odwiedzić starych znajomych! Już zbyt długo was obu nie widziałam!

-Jakże cieszę się na twój widok- Fryderyk zwrócił na siebie uwagę gościa, ukłonił się i pocałował jej dłoń, na tyle elegancko, na ile pozwalał na to fakt, że był jeszcze w szlafroku

-Moja ty chudzinko, albo wydaje mi się, albo wreszcie jakieś kolory widzę na twojej bladej twarzy- oznajmiła, gdy stanęła z Chopinem twarzą w twarz

-To nie bez powodu!- dumnie wtrącił się Ferenc- Fryderyk wypił właśnie najlepszą kawę na świecie, zaparzoną najlepszym sposobem na świecie, przez najlepszego kochanka na świecie!

-Och, niewątpliwie...- odparł niepewnie

-Niewątpliwie najlepsza kawa, czy kochanek?- George zapytała z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem.

Pytanie Sand wprawiło Fryderyka w lekkie zakłopotanie. Już miał coś odpowiedzieć ale Ferenc wyratował go z sytuacji całując w polik.

\- Jedno i drugie oczywiście! Ale to głównie moja zasługa.

Chopin uśmiechnął się ciepło czując czerwień na polikach. 

\- Widzę że dobrze wam się razem żyje. - wtrąciła kobieta, już zdejmując buty. -A teraz niech ktoś mi poda jakąś herbatę i opowiadajcie!

Sand została do salonu zaprowadzona, lekko w nieładzie, gdyż para gości się nie spodziewała. Ferenc szybkim ruchem wszystkie nuty pozbieraj i do kredensu je włożył byleby tylko nic im się nie stało.

Fryderyk usiadł z George na kanapie, zakrywając się szczelnie szlafrokiem koloru bzu.

\- Piękny obojczyk Fryderyku. - skomentowała to Sand. - To zasługa naszego ukochanego Węgra? 

Chopin czerwony na twarzy się zrobił głowę odwracając.

\- Cóż, Ferenc....on.... ja...

\- On i ty... Para idealna powiedz to prawda że jest takim dobrym kochankiem jak mówią? - drążyła temat pisarka, jakby materiał zbierając na nową powieść.

\- Najlepszym dla twej wiadomości. - odparł kompozytor wchodząc do saloniku. - Droga pani oto twoja herbata.

Sand podziękowała za napój i upiła go łyk od razu od siebie oddalając i niezauważalnie się krzywiąc. Liszt koło lubego usiadł za dłoń go łapiąc.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć George? -odezwał się szarmancko.-Nic takiego, tylko zapytać chciałam, bo dręczy mnie ten temat ostatnio- widać było po niej, że nieczyste są jej intencje- Czy współżycie układa się wam tak dobrze, jak podają plotki?

Pokój wypełniła głucha cisza, przerwana jedynie dźwiękiem odkładanej na spodek filiżanki.

-W zasadzie to my jeszcze nie...- cichutko zaczął Fryderyk.

-Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć chyba, że jeszcze nie doszło do tego między wami?

Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, co tylko potwierdziło jej przypuszczenia.

-Toż to komedia!- wykrzyknęła nagle, ni to oburzona, ni rozbawiona, sprawiając, że Chopin jakby skurczył się w sobie- Ile wy macie lat? Dwadzieścia-kilka? Toć ja w waszym wieku już z trzema kochankami i jedną kochanką łoże dzieliłam, a wy ani razu jeszcze nie zebraliście się do tego?

-Przepraszam, muszę wyjść- Fryderyk wstał szybko i cały czerwony ze wstydu i oburzenia wyszedł prędko z pokoju, trzęsącymi się dłońmi zakrywając twarz. Ferenc miał biec za nim, lecz Chopin pewnie zamknął się już w pokoju i nie wpuściłby go do środka, nawet jeśliby błagał. 

-To było nie na miejscu- starał się zachować spokój i nie wyrazić swojego zdania na temat tej wypowiedzi... zbyt dosadnie- Wiesz przecież, jaki on wrażliwy.

-Oj nie przesadzaj i przestań udawać, że nie stanowi ta kwestia dla ciebie najmniejszego problemu- rzuciła, zakładając nogę na nogę.

-O czym ty mówisz George? To nasza prywatna sprawa czy my... -urwał Liszt nie chcąc jej dać satysfakcji. - Poza tym to moja i Fryderyka prywatna sprawa. Po to przyszłaś tylko? Żeby wypytywać czy my... - nie dał rady skończyć, zagniewany był na przyjaciółkę okropnie. Cieszył go jej widok ale George to kobieta-burza i dlatego nie tylko mężczyźni powinni się jej obawiać. Potrafi uwieść kogo i kiedy chce, zadać jakie chce pytanie nie krępując się wcale. Wszędzie gdzie się zjawi budzi podziw i przyciąga uwagę, ale dzisiaj... dzisiaj Ferenc nie miał ochoty słuchać ano jej pytań ani zapewnień co powinien a czego nie zrobił.

\- Kochany. - zaczęła George. - Czy to taki wielki problem? I tak cały Pary z szepta o tym że jesteście razem. Ba! Panny na salonach nawet obstawiają zakłady, który z was nosi spodnie w tym związku!

\- Przepraszam co? Że który z nas nosi spodnie? - zapytał nie rozumiejąc Węgier.

\- No wiesz, który z was dominuje.... -wyjaśniła mi kobieta, rozsiadając się wygodniej. 

\- I co kto obstawia? -wypalił kompozytor nagle zdając sobie sprawę o co i kogo zapytał. Z rumieńcem na polikach odchrząknął, na co Sand tylko jedną brew uniosła. - Nieważne to... Jak mówiłem to moja i Fryderyka sprawa...

\- Skoro to jest i jego i twoja sprawa. -podkreśliła pisarka. - To czemu ty, nie przejąłeś inicjatywy i nie wykonałeś żadnego ruchu co? Ferenc Liszt-Paryski Casanova a boi się do kochanka podejść, nie rozśmieszaj mnie, mój drogi.

Liszt zawahał się przez chwilę, wstał na drzwi sypialni spojrzał, zamknięte były. 

Spojrzał na George poważnie i wskazał jej drzwi do kuchni. 

\- Chodź ze mną. - nakazał jej szeptem na co kobieta, z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem zrobiła.

Kiedy już zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, pianista musiał odetchnąć trochę zanim się odezwał.

\- Myślisz że nie próbowałem? - wyszeptał. - Boję się pójść dalej, ja nie wiem jak Fryderyk zareaguje...

-No i na pewno nie dowiesz się, jeśli nic w tym kierunku nie zrobisz- pociągnęła nosem kilka razy, podniosła flakonik z kwiatami i powąchała- dziwnie wam pachną te kwiatki. Trochę zalatują kawą...

-Ale nawet jeśli zrobię pierwszy krok- Węgier zupełnie ją zignorował- to wciąż nie wiem, czy spodoba mu się sam proces... wiesz. 

-Mój drogi, jak ty kompletnie nic o życiu nie wiesz- usiadła przy kuchennym stole, odsuwając od siebie jak najdalej felerny wazonik- przecież seks nie polega tylko i wyłącznie na penetracji, można też robić... inne rzeczy.

W odpowiedzi otrzymała tylko zdziwione, lecz zaciekawione spojrzenie.

-Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś? No po tobie bym się tego nie spodziewała. No ale dobrze- pomyśl przez chwilę. Za co najbardziej chwaliły cię kochanki?

-Chyba za dłonie.

-A oprócz dłoni?

-Za...usta?

-Dokładnie tak- za usta! A dokładniej mówiąc, za język. Nie patrz tak na mnie, koleżanki mi opowiadały. Więc dlaczego nie wpadłeś na to, żeby użyć go w sposób dla was obojga przyjemny?

\- Ale o czym mówisz George? Jakaś dzisiaj jesteś tajemnicza... - wybełkotał Węgier, kompletnie rezon tracąc. O czym Sand mogła mówić, jakim cudem ma na Fryderyku użyć języka skoro ten nie jest kobietą? O cóż jej chodziło? 

\- No wiesz co Ferenc... No wiesz.... - podsunęła rozbawiona jego wprowadzeniem z równowagi pisarka.

\- Oświeć mnie proszę, pojęcia nie mam o czym do mnie rozprawiasz.

Sand westchnęła teatralnie i klepnęła Liszta dłonią w pośladek.

\- To mam na myśli mój drogi. O to.

Węgier patrzył to na nią to na swój tym i nagle jakby Eureki dostał na jego twarz zrozumie wpłynęło.

\- Ach to! Czy ja wiem.... może nie powinienem...

\- Mężczyźni! -wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze Sand. - czemu tak uczucia swe kryjecie i pragnienia? Przestańcie chować się za tą płachtą samca alfa i przyznajcie się do swoich uczuć. Porozmawiaj z nim do cholery jasnej, bo przyjdę tu znowu i przywiążę was obu do krzesła i siłą to wydobędę!

\- George nie przesadzaj... 

\- Miarkuj me słowa Liszt. Jak powiem tak zrobię. - odparł kobieta zezując na niego spod oka.

Węgier ślinę przełknął, gdyż wiedział że na pewno jest w stanie zrobić to.

\- dobrze, dobrze... spróbuję... ale to nie jest łatwe...

\- _Mon Ami_. - odparła kobieta szczerze. - Miłość nie jest prosta.


	21. Rozdział Dwudziesty Pierwszy

Schował głowę głębiej w poduchę nie chcąc nic mieć do czynienia z nikim w tej chwili. Potrzebował chwili dla siebie żeby myśli uporządkować i zastanowić się dlaczego strach przed oddaniem się w pełni tak go paraliżuje. Przecież dotykali się z Ferencem nie raz, pocałunkami zasypywali a czasem po prostu w swoich objęciach leżeli w łożu.

Dlaczego takim wielkim problemem było przekazanie swej cnoty swej bratniej duszy, czemuż aż o płacz go ro przyprawiało.

Poczuł jak materac pod ciężarem osoby drugiej się ugina, a na plecach ląduje mu duża i ciepła ręka kochanka, która masuje go pocieszająco.

\- Wyszła już.... -wyszeptał Ferenc, delikatnie głaszcząc Fryderykowi plecy. Chopin nic nie odpowiedział, usilnie milcząc w poszewkę.

\- Co się dzieje... Proszę powiedz mi. - powiedział delikatnie Liszt, nie chcąc lubego przestraszyć i do kłótni doprowadzić. Sytuacja i tak była wielce namiętna. - musimy porozmawiać.

\- Nie mogę.... - wyszeptał Polak, nosem pociągając. - Nie potrafię....

\- Chcesz żebym wyszedł? - padło pytanie, pełne obaw i smutku. Ton głosu Węgra nie był już tak wesoły jak jeszcze jakiś czas temu. Zdradzał wszystkie uczucia Ferenca, Fryderykowi na tacy.

Chopin nie chciał by ten wyszedł bo każda chwila cenną była dla niego. Każdy dotyk, zetknięcie dłoni, pocałunek czy spojrzenie. Każdy mały gest, które dzielili. Okrywanie się wzajemnie kocem gdy ten drugi zaśnie w natłoku pracy czy poprawianie sobie nawzajem kokardy przy fraku.-Nie... proszę, zostań.

Poczuł, jak ciało Liszta kładzie się obok niego, wciąż gładząc dłonią po jego karku i plecach.

-Wiesz o tym, że o wszystkim możesz powiedzieć mi, prawda?

Fryderyk przytaknął, twarz jego oderwała się w końcu od poduszki i spojrzała w ciemne oczy leżącego obok Węgra. 

-Chodzi o to, co George powiedziała?

-Tylko połowicznie.

-Co jeszcze twoją głowę zawraca?

Chopin przytulił się do ukochanego, drżącą dłoń kładąc mu na klatce piersiowej. 

-Boję się, wiesz?- cichutko zadane pytanie przeszyło ciszę- Nie wiem dlaczego, ale boję się tego o czym mówiła, boję się zbliżenia z tobą...

-Nie musimy przecież wcale, jeśli nie chcesz...

-Ale chodzi o to, że chcę- z całej siły próbował znów się nie rozpłakać- tylko mam tak, że boję się wszystkiego, co robię pierwszy raz. Bałem się pierwszego koncertu, bałem się, gdy pierwszy raz wyszedłem na paryskie salony, bałem się, gdy poznałem cię po raz pierwszy, mimo, że wszystkie te rzeczy okazały się piękne.

-Ale czego boisz się w tym?- spytał Ferenc, całując go w czubek głowy- że nie będzie ci się podobać, że skrzywdzę cię?

-Wiem, że ty nie skrzywdziłbyś mnie nigdy, więc tego nie boję się wcale, chodzi tylko o to, że nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem tego z nikim.

Liszt mocniej go do siebie przyciągnął, chcąc pokazać że ma w nim opokę. 

\- Nie szkodzi, mogę czekać na ciebie nawet setki lat i czekałbym aż do śmierci żeby stać się z tobą jednością, ale musimy być gotowi we dwoje, nie tylko ja ale ty też. - wyszeptał mu do ucha Ferenc. -Rozumiesz? To nic nie zmienia, wystarczy mi że Cię odnalazłem i ty odnalazłeś mnie. - Węgier odsunął ukochanego od siebie i zaczął koszulę rozpinać swoją.

\- Co robisz.... -wyszeptał Fryderyk ze strachu.

\- Zobacz. - wskazał Liszt na swój obojczyk gdzie pięciolinia widnieje. - To znak że należę tylko do ciebie, na złe, na dobre, w chorobie i zdrowiu.... I że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci i nawet po niej. I będę czekał tak długo jak potrzeba.... - wyszeptał z mocą pianista trzymając dłoń na swoim znamieniu bratnim.

\- Ferenc .... - wzruszony wyszeptał Fryderyk.-Chcę oddać się tobie.- pocałował miejsce, znamienia Liszta- Boję się, ale gotów jestem i pragnę tego najbardziej chyba, jak czegokolwiek pragnąłem.

-Pewien jesteś? Jeśli nie chcesz, nie zmuszaj się, naprawdę...

-Chcę.- odpowiedział mu stanowczy szept Polaka, który uniósł głowę i pocałował go tym razem w usta- Chcę ciebie.

Węgier pochylił się, by znów ust kochanka zasmakować, pocałunek trwał, ciepły i pełen uczuć, aż dopóki nie oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Zaraz Chopin usiadł zajął się rozpinaniem koszuli lubego już do końca, by w końcu zsunąć ją z jego ramion i to samo uczynił ze swoją, przy akompaniamencie delikatnych pocałunków, składanych na jego szyi tam, gdzie najbardziej lubił, tuż pod lewym uchem. Gdy tylko wyzbył się obu ich koszul, poczuł, jak z szyi, usta Ferenca przesuwają się na jego klatkę piersiową, całując i przygryzając delikatnie od czasu do czasu.

-Ach!- wyrwało mu się krótkie westchnienie, gdy poczuł, jak wilgotny język Liszta przejeżdża po jego lewym sutku. Dłoń położył na głowie ukochanego, przeczesując długie złote włosy. 

Liszt powoli z ukochanym postępował, metodycznie robiąc tylko to co już przerobili. Całowanie i ugryzienia nie były im obce bo Ferenc nie raz już pociągał ucho Fryderyka zębami czy ozdabiał jego piękną, białą szyję malinkami, za co nie raz już reprymendę dostał od lubego, bo co jeśli ktoś zauważy spod jego kołnierza? 

Liszt chciał by widzieli, chciał całemu światu pokazać swoją miłość do ukochanego Fryderyka, jedynego i najpiękniejszego. 

Ustami dotykał każdego miejsca na ciele Polaka jak to robił kilka już razy, dłońmi masując go po plecach uspokajająco. Do twego ciało Fryderyka było przyzwyczajone, do ust i dłoni błądzących czule po jego ciele i do ekstazy go doprowadzającego. On wydawał z siebie tylko ciche westchnienia i jęki które Ferenc chłonął z największą lubością. Kochał grać na Chopinie jak na fortepianie, naciskając mocniej gdzie trzeba by odpowiednią tonacje uzyskać. 

Jego wprawne dłonie z pleców kochanka do spodni zjechały masując po lekkim wybrzuszeniu na przedzie, co sprawiło Chopina w cichy krzyk przyjemności. Ferenc zawsze na uwadze miał najbardziej jego dobro i przyjemność, czasami nawet ignorując swą własną. Ileż to już razy doprowadzał Fryderyka do szczytu swoimi dłońmi ale kiedy ten odwdzięczyć mu się chciał jak wtedy przy pianinie, Liszt całował go w czoło i mówił że to nic takiego.

Czy to też spowodowane było że chciał kochankowi wsparcie zapewnić i dlatego nie posunął się dalej? Czy to dlatego Fryderyk tak bał się dopełnienia związku? Myśląc że Ferenc go może odrzucić jeśli choć spróbują? Fryderyk pokiwał głową, pokazując aprobatę chociaż gestami swoimi. Widział że głos gdyby się wydobył z niego to zapewne w postaci jęku czy zniekształconego westchnienia.

Ferenc położył mu rękę na znamieniu całując je jeszcze raz. Spojrzał mu w oczy i rzekł.

\- wiem że prawie zawsze robiliśmy to patrząc na siebie, ale będę musiał przygotować cię na brzuchu, dobrze? 

Zdjął mu delikatnie spodnie z bioder odsłaniając mleczną delikatną skórę. Polak z obawą lekką na brzuchu się położył, tuląc do siebie poduszkę. Stres i przerażenie nie przezwyciężą jego oddania i uczucia ukochanemu ale są jednak obecne.

Poczuł znów kojący dotyk dłoni na plecach swoich i delikatne pocałunki wzdłuż łopatek. Dłonie Liszta zsunęły się na biodra jego, na co zareagował krótkim napięciem. 

Ferenc zauważył to jednak i szepnął mu do ucha.

\- W porządku? 

Fryderyk schował głowę w poduszkę mocniej, kiwając znowu głową na tak. Wiedział co go teraz czeka, czytał o tym. Ukochany będzie musiał go przygotować, olej nałożyć i dopiero wtedy gotowi będą by jednością się stać. 

Zdziwił się jednak że ani szelestu zdejmowanego materiału nie usłyszał ani odkręcania pokrywy słoja z olejem. Poczuł tylko ciepły oddech na skórze swoich lędźwi. Spojrzał na swojego anioła, jak z zamkniętymi oczami, wyrazem błogości na twarzy i delikatnie rozchylonymi ustami wydaje z siebie coraz to nowe westchnienia. Chwycił za pasek , który podtrzymywał jeszcze spodnie i poluzował go tak, by materiał zsunąć z jego bioder, odsłaniając jeszcze bledszą niż gdzie indziej skórę i stwardniałego już częściowo członka, wydobywając z kochanka kolejne, nieco głośniejsze tym razem, westchnienie. 

-Ferenc...- wyszeptał, głaszcząc wciąż jego włosy, zaciskając na nich palce od czasu do czasu- Dotknij mnie, proszę...

Węgier nie dał się prosić i zaraz dłoń jego na męskości Fryderyka się znalazła, poruszając się tak, jak wiedział, że mu się spodoba. Nieśmiałe wypchnięcia bioder naprzód i przyspieszony oddech Chopina, który czuł na swojej skórze, dawały mu znać, że dobrze już sztukę zaspokajania kochanka opanował. Nagle poczuł drobniejszą od swojej dłoń, chwytającą go za nadgarstek.

-Nie chcę dojść... w ten sposób- został przyciągnięty do twarzy młodszego mężczyzny- Chcę, żebyś zrobił to naprawdę.

Delikatny i pełny uczucia pocałunek został złożony na jego ustach

-Jak tylko życzysz sobie, kochany- Odpowiedział, po tym, jak już odsunęli się od siebie- ale musisz najpierw pozwolić mi cię przygotować.

-Ferenc, co ty...

-Ćśśś, obiecuję, że ci się spodoba- otrzymał tylko odpowiedź. Usta kochanka złożyły pocałunek na dolnej części pleców, a dłonie Węgra spoczęły na jego pośladkach. Uspokoił się nieco, przytulił do siebie poduszkę jeszcze mocniej i postanowił oddać się mu i pozwolić robić ze sobą, co tylko się Lisztowi spodoba. Pośladki jego zostały rozsunięte i poczuł nagle coś niezwykle osobliwego. 

Wilgotny i ciepły język ukochanego dotknął pierścienia zaciśniętych mięśni, na co Fryderyk zareagował głośniejszym niż by sobie tego życzył westchnieniem. Nie było to bynajmniej nieprzyjemne doznanie, wręcz przeciwnie, po prostu nie spodziewał się go zupełnie, przyzwyczaić się musiał. 

-Mhhm! Ferenc...- wyrwało mu się imię kochanka poprzedzone cichutkim jękiem, gdy ten zanurzył w nim czubek swojego języka, dłońmi nie przestając pieścić jego pośladków.

Było w tym coś niezwykle pociągającego. Oddanie się drugiej osobie na własność, poddanie się jej woli zupełnie, dopuszczenie jej do tego, do czego nigdy nikogo wcześniej człowiek nie dopuścił.

Pewnie kontynuowałby te rozmyślania, gdyby nie to, że poczuł, jak głębiej się w niego wsuwa i jak wielką sprawia mu to przyjemność, czego już wytłumaczyć nie potrafił, ale na tłumaczenie czegokolwiek już dawno stracił głowę i ograniczał swoją mowę do rozkosznych odgłosów.

Nie wierzył w to co się działo i wolał nie wyobrażać sobie tego. Wizja tego co Ferenc robi była..... zbyt podniecająca i brudna. Fryderyk aż przed sobą się nie chciał przyznać że podobała mu się. To schowane w ich sypialni połączenie, tak intymne i erotyczne powodowało, że twarz stawała mu się czerwona a poliki piekły. Chciał więcej poczuć i doznać.... Chciał całego jego, jednością się z nim stać i być razem tak.....

Delikatne ruchy bioder zachęciły Liszta by mocniej językiem natrzeć na wnętrze Fryderyka, który zaciskał poduszkę niemal do białości knykci. Wydawał z siebie rozkoszne dźwięki ekstazy w akompaniamencie załamującego się z podniecenia głosu. Jego skórę zrobił pot, lśniący i widoczny na mięśniach pobudzonych do pracy.

Drżały mu uda, którymi opierał się o materac.-Fereenc! Błagam-ahhh!... więcej!- z jego gardła już niemal okrzyki rozkoszy się wydobywały, podniecając Liszta do granic możliwości. Jego męskość, zupełnie zesztywniała, domagała się uwagi, lecz nie na to teraz pora. Nie teraz, gdy pod nim Fryderyk krzyczy, wije się niemalże z ogromu przyjemności, błaga o więcej... sobą mógł zająć się później, na razie skupił się na tym, by jak najgłębiej tylko się da wchodzić w ukochanego. Wolną rękę wykorzystał do tego, by chwycić w dłoń członek kochanka, poruszając nią, doprowadzając go tym już niemalże do szaleństwa.

-Aaah! Jezu, Ferenc! Tak do- dobrze!- wydusił z siebie, cały na twarzy czerwony, między przyspieszonymi oddechami- Zaraz...mhmm! Zaraz... dojdę!

Poczuł, jak mięśnie zaciskają się wokół jego języka, a Fryderyk wydaje z siebie głośny jęk, przypominający jego imię i zdyszany opada na łóżko. Wyszedł z niego, wytarł usta z nadmiaru śliny i obserwował, jak ciało ukochanego spina się i rozkurcza wokół pustej przestrzeni. 

-To było...niezwykłe 

-Więc o co chodzi?- odpowiedział mu widocznie zbity z tropu Węgier. Na policzki Fryderyka wstąpił panieński rumieniec.

-Skoro mnie przygotowałeś, to myślałem, że masz zamiar uczynić z tego pożytek

-Ale przecież...- nie dokończył, bo pociągnięty został do długiego pocałunku.

-To, że doszedłem raz, nie zmienia faktu, że mogę dojść drugi i wciąż pragnę cię w sobie poczuć- Fryderyk wyszeptał, odrywając się od jego ust- Poza tym ty jeszcze nie skończyłeś, czuję to na biodrze.

To prawda, męskość Ferenca wbijała się lekko w udo ukochanego, a on zapomniał o niej zupełnie. Tak bywało, gdy zbliżał się do Chopina, że skupiał się tak bardzo na sprawianiu mu przyjemności, że zupełnie z głowy wylatywał mu fakt, że jego ciało również domaga się zaspokojenia. To Fryderyk zazwyczaj uświadamiał go w tym i nie inaczej było również i tym razem.

-Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem- Liszt uśmiechnął się, przesuwając dłońmi po ciele ukochanego, aż zatrzymały się na biodrach.

\- Znowu będę cię musiał prosić o położenie się na brzuchu. - wyszeptał Węgier sięgając do komody koło łóżka i wyciągając z niej w połowie pusty słój z olejem. 

\- Na początku możesz czuć dyskomfort.. ale zrobię to powoli, tak żeby nie bolało. Złap się za wezgłowie dobrze? - poprosił czule Ferenc otwierając pokrywę słoja. 

Fryderyk zrobił to o co go luby poprosił, zaciskając lekko palce na wezgłowiu. Ferenc nabrał olej na palce, wiedząc że bardzo powoli będzie je musiał poruszać w kochanka wnętrzu. Lewą ręką trzymał uspokajająco Polaka za udo, powoli wkładając palec prawej do jego wnętrza.

-Ferenc.... - wyłkał Chopin czując, delikatne aczkolwiek mocne wtargnięcie do jego środka. Nie było bolesne ale dziwny dyskomfort powodowało, nie to co język- ciepły i zwinny - palec powodował że Fryderyk oddech tracił z wysiłku.

\- Już dobrze.... jestem przy tobie. - szeptał Węgier najczulej jak mógł, składając pocałunki na łopatkach ukochanego. - Oddychaj powoli, dobrze?

Liszt wiedział że jego długie palce mogę sprawiać wrażenie ogromnych na pierwszy raz, jednak kiedy po powolnych, kolistych ruchach, dodał drugi palec.

\- Ach!

-To uczucie minie.... skup się na zaciskaniu i rozkurczaniu mięśni na mnie.... kochanie, jesteś w stanie to zrobić?

Fryderyk starał się pracować mięśniami swego wnętrza, czując jak gorące zaciskają się na palcach Ferenca. Węgier natomiast powoli torował sobie drogę do miejsca, które spowoduje że miłość jego poczuje w końcu przyjemność. Kolistym ruchem dłoni, całując lekko w kręgosłup, pchnął do przodu i...

\- Ferenc!

Bingo.

Kontynuował więc poruszanie palcami, by po chwili dodać trzeci- ostatni, który jednak wywołał u Fryderyka gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza przez usta i zaciśnięcie jego dłoni na wezgłowiu.

-Wszystko w porządku?- spytał, całując plecy ukochanego

-Tak, tylko... daj mi przyzwyczaić się- wydyszał Polak, wciąż próbując dostosować się do rozmiaru palców, które rozciągały jego napięte mięśnie. Nie odczuwał bólu- nazwałby to raczej dyskomfortem, takim, jaki człowiek odczuwa, gdy uwiera go coś w bucie. 

Po kilku chwilach delikatnego poruszania palcami, Fryderyk wreszcie wyzbył się w końcu nieprzyjemnego uczucia i delektował się tylko tym, jak palce Ferenca przygotowywały go do tego co miało nadejść już bardzo niedługo ,a czego skrycie doczekać się nie mógł.

-Wystarczy już...- wysapał i zaraz poczuł, jak palce wysuwają się z niego i stwardniała męskość kochanka przyciska się do rozluźnionych już mięśni.

-Mogę?- usłyszał pytanie.

-Tak.


	22. Rozdział Dwudziesty Drugi

Węgier czuł jak z tyłu głowy, jego pożądanie krzyczy mu głośne melodie, ale widział że nie ważne jak podniecony by nie był poddać się jemu nie może.

Nie chciał skrzywdzić ukochanego, dlatego chociaż pragnął mocno zanurzyć się już w jego wnętrzu, zrobił to powoli jak tylko mógł mając samokontrolę nad ruchami swoimi. Wiedział że jego długi rozmiar może sprawić że Fryderyk znów poczuje to dziwne uczucie wypełnienia, dyskomfortu jeśli nie wsunie się w jego wnętrze powoli. Wymagało to od niego ogromnej siły, by nic kochanemu nie zrobić, nie zacisnąć ręki za mocno na udzie czy nie przydusić w uścisku.

Fryderyk starał się przyjmować nowe wrażenia powoli chociaż był ich natłok i więcej jeszcze. Czuł jak Ferenc opiera się jak może by tylko nic się nie stało, co sprawiło że oczy mu zaczęły łzawić ze wzruszenia.

Kiedy poczuł jak skóra podbrzusza Ferenca dotyka jego tyłu wypuścił oddech, który nie wiedział że trzyma dotychczas.

***

Wydobył się z niego koci niemal jęk. Czuł że członek kochanka dotyka tego punktu wewnątrz jego, o którym czytał.

\- Jesteś.....

-Tak. - wydyszał przez zęby Węgier, całując czule szyję i głowę lubego.

Powoli by tylko jak najbardziej bez ruchu pozostać objął go jedną ręką wokół piersi a drugą oparł o wezgłowie łóżka i westchnął przeciągle. Upajał się tym widokiem i uczuciem jakie sprawiali sobie nawzajem. Jego ukochany wyglądał i brzmiał najcudowniej na świecie. Jego gorące wnętrze wydawało się wciągać go jeszcze głębiej, przez co dźwięki jakie wydawał Fryderyk akompaniowały jego jękom przyjemności. Pragnął jak najwięcej przyjemności dostarczyć Fryderykowi dlatego podniósł się z jego pleców do których przylegał, ręce położył na udach Polaka i ponowił pchnięcia. Chopin wydał z siebie dziwny nieludzki jęk w ekstazie dopełniając go imieniem ukochanego.

\-  _Ferenc!_

Imię to nie opuszczało ust Fryderyka od tego momentu, jak modlitwa na jego ustach się utrzymywało, mieszając się z jękami i krzykami.

\-  Ferenc ! Ferenc! -dyszał w głos do poduchy. Po jednym szczycie były jego mięśnie wymęczone i gorące ale teraz czuł że to ciepło, które pobudza w nim kochanek rozchodzi się na całe jego ciało.

\-  Do... Dotknij mnie ! Proszę.

Węgier spełnił błagalną prośbę ukochanego, ręką sięgając do jego czerwonego od przyjemności i szczytu członka. Kiedy tylko palce jego zamknęły się na męskości Fryderyka, Polak delikatny i nabrzmiały wydał z siebie wyk podobny kotu i wyprężył znacznie kręgosłup. Resztką sił tylko trzymał się na nogach, ręce do białości zaciskając na prześcieradle. Na każde pchnięcie i ruch dłoni, tej wielkiej i ciepłej dłoni, odpowiadał jękiem i ruchem bioder. Twarz miał do koniuszków uszu czerwoną , a z jego oczu ciekły łzy. Był tak czuły, że wszystko było doznaniem wprost dogłębnym.... ta ręka, ten członek,  to bicie serca.

Mięśnie trzęsły się obu, biodra szybkie ruchy wykonywałya jęki ich i imiona w jedną nutę się zlały.

\-  Ferenc..... Ach! Ferenc! \- błagał Fryderyk niemal wygięty wpół. Lisztowi już tylko zależałoby lubego doprowadzić do końca po raz drugi.

\- No dalej kochany..... Dojdź dla mnie. - wyszeptał mu do ucha Węgier. Chopin zacisnął oczy, pięści zbielały jak duchy a usta rozwarły się w niemym krzyku ekstazy.

\-  _ Kocham Cię... _ \- szptał mu dalej do ucha Ferenc, goniąc swój szczyt. -  Tak mocno Cię Kocham.....

Fryderyk rozkoszował się uczuciem, jakie przynosił mu Liszt, poruszając się w jego nadwrażliwym ciele. Czuł, jak dłonie jego trzęsą się, wciąż zaciśnięte na jego biodrach, tak samo zresztą, jak całe ciało, którego mięśnie pracowały, próbując dogonić spełnienie.

_ - Ja też cię kocham _ _._ \- wysapał tylko, wciąż zdyszany po swoim szczycie.

Momentalnie Węgier mocniej zacisnął na nim ręce, wsunął się w niego jak najgłębiej tylko dało się i z głośnym jękiem doszedł w końcu w ciele Fryderyka.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo spodoba mu się uczucie tego, jak Ferenc wytryskuje w jego wnętrzu. Ciepła, lepka substancja, którą został wypełniony, spływała teraz po jego udzie, plamiąc zapewne drogą i świeżo zmienianą pościel. Ferenc wyszedł z niego, zdyszany wciąż po tym rozkosznym akcie, obrócił Chopina na plecy i pocałował głęboko i z pasją, wlewając w pocałunek tyle uczuć ile tylko się dało.

Uśmiech, który potem otrzymał powiedział mu, że są w tej chwili najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na Ziemi.


	23. Epilog

Hrabia Krasiński cenił swój czas najbardziej z rzeczy doczesnych jakie posiadał.

Kochał Delfinę i gotów był za nią zginąć, ale czas, który poświęcał na kontemplowanie ciszy i picie herbaty był jego ulubionym. Nie cierpiał dlatego gdy przerywano mu, nie ważne w jakiej sprawie. Czy to by się waliło i paliło, Zygmunt potrzebował w spokoju wypić swoją herbatkę,  sam .

Toteż gdy usłyszał krzyki dochodzące z korytarza już miał służbę rugać gdy drzwi otwarły się a do jego saloniku wstąpiła kobieta instytucja.

-Zygmuncie! - odezwała się w skowronkach.

-Czy to nie może poczekać? -Jęknął Hrabia odstawiając filiżankę na spodku.

\- Co niecierpiąca zwłoki sprawa, mój drogi! - odezwała się Pani Salomea, siadają przy stoliku.

-Czy ktoś umarł? -zapytał Zygmunt z nadzieją że może i do niego kostucha zawita. Ostatnio ma na głowie za dużo. Może by tak ten koniak znowu otworzyć?

-Och Zygmuncie...!- już miała wykrzyczeć mu w twarz swoim niezwykle rozentuzjazmowanym głosem, lecz, dzięki Bogu, a właściwie dzięki listonoszowi, który przekroczył próg, nie udało jej się to.

-Listy żem przyniósł waćpanu!

-Czy to również aż tak ważne?

-No ja nie wiem, co pan za ważne uważasz, ale ja tam bym nie ignorował listów od największego spośród polskich poetów, oraz najwybitniejszego kompozytora.

-Daj pan to- westchnął Zygmunt, zauważając, jak na twarz kobiety wstępuje wyraz niewypowiedzianej euforii, przez co obawiać się zaczął treści listów.

-Mnie pan nie pytaj- odezwał się istotnie niepytany listonosz- ale wygląda jak ważne sprawy państwowe.

-W rzeczy samej, mój drogi- odpowiedziała Salomea, widocznie próbując zakryć dłonią ogromny uśmiech, jaki na usta jej się zakradł.

Zygmunt westchnął znowu i otworzył kopertę.

W środku pięknie wykaligrafowanym pismem widniał napis  Zaproszenie .

Zygmunt powoli je obejrzał. Normalne, ładnie zdobione, chociaż widział lepsze zaproszenia w swoim życiu. 

Pokryte płatkami złota chociażby.

Typowe zaproszenie, ale czuł jak Pani Salomea niemal z radości piszczy. O co tej kobiecie znowu chodzić może?

Otworzył kawałek tej kartki tak dziwnie oglądsnej przez kobietę i czytać zaczął co napisane tam jest.

_  
"Serdecznie zapraszamy Szanownego Pana Hrabiego Napoleona Stanisława Adama Feliksa Zygmunta Krasińskiego herbu Ślepowron na uroczystość zaślubin Adama Mickiewicza i Juliusza Słowackiego......" _

W tym momencie Zygmunt zamknął zaproszenie szybkim ruchem i spojrzał na matkę Juliusza, która uśmiechała się jeszce szerzej jeśli możliwe to.

\- Przeczytałeś? -zapytała podekscytowana. Hrabia tylko głową kiwnął, nie był gotów takich wieści dostać. Chyba pośle służkę po ten koniak bo napić się musi. 

\- No to mów coś! Wiesz jakie to wieści cudowne? Zygmuncie czy ty wiesz co to znaczy?

\- Że Juliusz nazwisko zmienia? - wypalił Krasiński nadal w szoku ciężkim.

-Tak! Tak! Mój synek za mąż wychodzi, Zygmuncie!- krzyknęła, rzucając się zdewastowanemu hrabi na szyję.

-Przynieś mi koniaku- rzucił do służącej, która dygając pobiegła po koniak i wręczyła mu go zaraz. 

Zygmunt nawet do kieliszka go nie przelał, tylko wypił z gwinta trzecią część butelki i nieco już mniej roztrzęsiony poprosił:

-Czy poda mi pan ten drugi list? 

Tym razem listonosz zaniemówił, będąc świadkiem tej niezwykłej scenerii, wyciągnął tylko niemo rękę trzymającą list w stronę Krasińskiego. Ten porwał go w ręce i oteorzył kopertę, uważając, że gotowy jast na wszystko, co w środku nań czeka.

Mylił się.

Zbieranie arystoratów z podłogi nie byłi czymś, co Salomea robiła często, lecz okoliczności sprawiły, że nawet do tego podeszła z niepojętym dla nikogo prócz niej entuzjazmem.

-No Zygmuncie pozbierajże się. - powiedziała kobieta, z dziwnie ogromną siłą podnosząc Hrabiego z podłogi. Listonosz tylko kiwnął na pożegnanie i wyszedł stwierdzając że chyba do baru zajdzie po drodze.

-Ale droga pani.... - westchnął Zygmunt. - Adam, Juliusz, Fryderyk i Liszt..... Śluby.... Pani nie wie co to oznacza.

\- Wielkie szczęście! Nie dość że dziecko moje za mąż wychodzi to jeszcze Fryderyk! Bardziej szczęśliwa być nie mogłam! - odpowiedziała kobieta sadzając Zygmunta na szelzągu.

-Nie o tym mówię... w senise to szczęście ale kiedy Delfina się o tym dowie to zakupom końca nie będzie... szykowanie się, strojenie....  matko...

\- Jestem przy tobie. Nie martw się kochany o to. Lepiej o prezencie pomyśl odpowiednim! - klasnęła w dłonie Pani Salomea.

-I jeszcze prezenty.... -jęknął załamany poeta.

_ Koniec.  _


End file.
